RWBY: Reality
by RandomKitsune
Summary: "Of all the places we end up, it's in a world I have little knowledge of... Well I guess it's better then Mass Effect or Resident Evil" -Dante Evans, "It's not that bad, just think of all the cool Tech they have! And don't forget about the abilities!" - Nicolas Miller, First Chapter is under edit. Ruby: RK owns nothing of the RWBY series or others used/mentioned in the Story!
1. Chapter 1

**_RK: Decided to put this broken chapter up so you all have something until I finish making a new one._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: What is… Reality?**

"…. And then Penny shot a green laser with her knives! It was so cool and…" Meet Nicolas Miller. A hyperactive teen with a bright personality. Nicolas is a 16 year old High school student with hair dyed purple. Nicolas was currently talking excitedly to his friend, Dante Evans, about the episode of the new series RWBY, which was created by RT or Rooster teeth.

"Wait, so is this Penny a robot or something?" Now meet Dante, a calm teen. He listened as his friend went on about what he watched. He had no idea what RWBY was, but supposedly it was an Online Anime that Nicolas took interest in.

"Well, no one really knows for sure. But the way she talks and moves people have started theorizing. She's kind of like Sai from Naruto, but with more personality!" He said, causing Dante to make an 'oh' expression. Nicolas knew his quiet friend would understand that, seeing as he knew nearly every Naruto character inside out.

"Man I hope one day an inter-dimensional portal will open up and take me to another, more exciting place!" Dante shook his head silently at his friend. He was always thinking of these crazy things, not that he didn't find them interesting. Hell, a portal taking him somewhere would be cool, even if it was a place on Earth.

"If a Portal opens up and I see it, you'll be the first to know Nick." The orange eyed teen said, causing his friend to grin at him. It was one of the things he liked about Dante; he didn't call him crazy or scoff at his ideas. He wasn't like the rest of Humanity now-a-days, who laughed of potential ideas in fear of change.

"You better! Well, I've got to go. I'll see ya later Dante!" Nick said, running off. Dante stared blankly in the direction Nick ran off to before turning and heading to his own home. Walking at a slow pace and enjoying the scenery.

It's not like he had anyone waiting for him at home.

_20 minutes later_

Dante turned the handle on his door and walked into his dark apartment. Closing the door behind him he made his way to the living room and sat down on his couch. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax.

He thought back to what his friend said. He chuckled softly, an Inter-dimensional portal. Now _that _would be a welcomed change. But, the possibility of such a thing happening was very, very, _very _low. It's not like it just appear any-

_Ziz!_

Dante's head snapped forwards at the sound of something sparking. The raven haired boy eyes widen at what he saw. Five feet from him, a…, something! Stood, glowing and pulsing. Dante froze in place, not daring to move. The thing, was an oval shape, and easily toward over him, looking to be at least seven feet tall and four feet wide.

Regaining his composure, Dante hesitantly leapt over his couch and eyes the thing. It was moving, it just stood there and glowed and pulsed. What the hell was this thing? Now that he thought about it, it kind of looked li-

His eyes widened. No, fucking, way.

Standing up, Dante pulled out his phone and dialed Nicks number.

_Nicks Place_

Nick sat in his computer chair, listening to music will typing away on his computer when his phone rang. Picking it up he checked the number and was surprised to see it was Dante's.

"Hello?"

_"Nick, I need you over at my place, now."_

Nick blinked. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked, curios.

_"….I told you that you'd be the first to know."_

Nick looked confused for a second, trying to figure out what his friend meant. First to kno…oh.

"I'll be right over." He closed his phone and grabbed his bag and bolted out the door, leaving behind two very confused parents.

_30 minutes later_

" …. I-Is it r-really a-"

"I don't know."

"B-But do you t-think it-"

"I do."

Dante and Nick continued to stare at the 'Portal' as Nick dubbed it. Nick thought Dante might be pulling his leg, but when he arrived at his friends place and saw the portal, he looked at it like Gabriel Iglesias looks at Taco's.

They watched too much Comedy Central.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go through it!" Nick said, walking towards it, only to be dragged back by Dante.

"Easy there Jones." He said, getting a pout from Nick, "This is something that can't be taken lightly." He said, a serious look on his face.

"While I have no reason to be hesitant to go through the 'portal' you need to ask yourself this. Are you willing to leave everything behind? Do you really want to go?" Dante asked causing Nick to blink in surprise. He hadn't thought of that.

Did he really want to leave his friends? His family? Doubt started to plague his mind.

"Also," Dante continued. "We don't know for sure what this thing is. For all we know it could rip us apart." The blue eyed boy winced at that. Being ripped apart would _not _feel pleasant.

"I-I know…. But this could be a once and a life chance!" Nick stated, regaining his confidents "I-I know I'll be leaving my friends and family behind, b-but this is something I wanted to do for a long time! And now I have a chance…."

Dante looked directly into Nicks determined eyes, searching for the slightest hints of hesitation and doubt. He found none.

He sighed, "Fine, if this is really what you want." Nick smiled at his friend. "But I'm coming with you." The purple haired teen blinked before grinning.

"Fine by me, it'll be more fun that way!" For the next hour, they set about packing everything they believed they would need. Clothes, food, bathroom stuff and to nicks surprise weapons. When he asked his friend where he got them, Dante just shrugged and said, "The Internet." That silenced any more questions.

"You ready?" Dante asked, sheathing, what Nick referred to as a ninja sword, on the side of his leg. Dante had a pair of Trench knives strapped to his hips, a black pouch with throwing knives in it and Aggressive battle vambraces on his forearms.

Nick had nearly the same setup only with a bulletproof vest and a collapsed spear in his backpack. Dante had insisted that Nick take the vest, 'just in case.'

"You bet!" And with that, they walked towards the thing. Only to be enveloped by a blinding light.

_Elsewhere_

"….ak up…. Hey Da…. et up!" A voice flowed Dante's ears. He groaned, his head was killing him. What the hell happened? Oh right, He and Nick decided to walk through something they had no idea about.

And it knocked them out.

"Dan… up! Come man get up!" He heard again, sounded like Nick. Sluggishly swatting the hand shaking him away, he slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

"Oh good you're up finally! Thought I lost ya there for a second bud." Nick said, how the hell did he not have a headache?

"Keep it down some, my heads killing me." Dante said, Nick smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I got some great news!" He said in an excited whisper. "I know where we are!"

"Where?" The orange eyed one said. Looking around, noticing how everything seemed to change. Himself included.

"Remnant Dante, were on Remnant!" Said boy blinked, seriously?

"You mean from that show RWBY you watched?" He was kind of hoping to end up in Naruto or Halo.

Oh well.

"Yeah that one. I can't believe it, and look over there!" He said, causing his friend to wince slightly as he raised his voice.

Looking in the direction that Nick was pointing. Dante saw over tops of trees a tower with something in it.

"What is it?" He asked, his friend giving him the widest grin he'd ever seen.

"It's Beacon!"

**_To Be Continued!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night FIghts an Meetings

**RK: We're back!**

**Ruby: How come you have bruises?**

**RK: That Ruby is an excellent question.**

**Yang: So?**

**RK: *Mumbles a name* **

**Weiss: Who?**

**RK: Don't worry about it, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the RWBY Series.**

**_Chapter 2: Late night fights and greetings_**

Everything was so…. Different, for a lack of better words. While Nicolas was busy looking around in excitement, Dante had taken everything in.

His and Nick's appearance had changed, not their looks in general but how they no longer looked like, well, what they looked like back on Earth. Animated? Yeah, that was the word he was looking for. They looked like animated anime characters now.

Meh.

Making sure all his gear was on him he walked over to his friend who was jumping. "Dante, the gravity here is lighter!" He said, jumping a few feet higher before hoping around like a rabbit. The Evans shook his head in amusement at Nick's antics.

"Alright Bugs Bunny, were do we go from him." Nicolas stopped jumping and blinked at his friend, confused on why he was asking him what to do next.

"You know this world better than I do," He elaborated, seeing his friends' confusion. "I on the other hand no little of this world, so the best I can do is act like a body guard while you lead."

The blue eyed boy made and 'Ooh' expression. Taking a thinking position, he looked over their options. They really didn't have any identity in this world, at least to his knowledge. They could go to Vale, but then what? Beacon wasn't too far away, considering he could see a part of it from the for…est.

Oh shit.

"D-Dante!" Nick sputtered, causing his friend to look at him. "W-We need to get out of this forest, n-now!"

"Why?" Dante asked, confused as to why his friend was suddenly afraid of the forest. Sure it had a creepy feel to it at night with the shattered moon hanging above it, but it wasn't that bad.

What was up with the moon anyway?

"R-Remember those creatures I told you about, the G-Grimm?" His friend nodded, "If this forest is what I think it is, t-than it's filled with them!" He said in a hushed whisper, knowing his voice would likely attract them.

Dante tensed, he had heard of these Grimm before from Nick. Supposedly some, if not all, of them resembled animals. While he knew he could probably defend himself from the smaller ones, he didn't fancy his chances against any of the bigger ones. Like the 'Nevermore,' which was basically a big ass bird from what Nick told him.

Drawing his sword from its sheathe he cautiously looked around. "Do you know anywhere nearby that is safe?" He asked, getting an affirmative form Nick. "Then let's head there now, I don't want to see if I can kill these 'Grimm.' Not yet anyway." With that, they began moving towards safety.

_Elsewhere_

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, watched the live footage on his scroll silently. An alarm had gone off in his office earlier, telling him that someone had tripped a few of the cameras near the school.

To his surprise a pair of teenage boys had appeared, seemingly out of thin air in a small flash of light. Both fell unconscious after the light died done and one of them woke up minutes later, who began trying to wake up the second.

He watched as they both looked around, talking to each other. Unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were saying, as they were just outside of the receivers range.

The purple haired one, for some reason, looked very excited. While the other one looked around in wonder. Looking at the black haired boy, Ozpin noted the gear he had on him. He idly wondered why he had such basic weapons; he'd get his answers when Professors Glynda and Ports brought them back. Having sent the two out to retrieve the boys

Turning his attention back to the screen, the two had begun moving towards Beacon. The one with weapons drawing his sword and moving with caution. Did the two know what was out there?

So many questions.

And from the looks of it, he might not get them if Glynda and Ports don't hurry.

_With Dante & Nick_

_'__Shit!' _Dante thought as he leapt away from a claw swipe. Trench knives in his hands, he had lost his sword when a group of three 'Ursa,' as Nick called them, appeared and attacked the two. The Bear like Grimm weren't all that fast, but they packed one hell of a punch.

The orange eyed boy glanced towards his friend who had a bow staff in his hands, facing off against one of the Ursa. Looking back at the two he himself was facing he narrowed his eyes. These things looked like bears, so could they have the same internal structure?

One of the Ursi, impatient on waiting, charged Dante. The teen used Remnants lower gravity to his advantage and jumped over the creature of darkness, much too said creature's frustration. As Dante landed he rolled away from another claw swipe from the other Grimm.

Dante thanked whatever deity out there that these creatures weren't that smart.

Nick was having a slightly easier time then his friend with the one Ursa he was facing, able to keep it at a distance with his bow staff that had a bayonet attached to the end. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

He was fighting a Ursa!

And he was downright terrified.

These things stood a little taller than a grizzly bear. Their red eyes shining with bloodlust and hunger sent shivers down his spine. Maybe it would have been better to end up in a different world after all.

The Ursa ran at him, claws outstretched, determined to rip through its prey. Acting instinctively, Nick jumped over to the right, letting the beast barrel past him. The Ursa, seeing it missed its target turned and leapt at the human. Out of fear, Nick raised the makeshift 'spear' and shoved it at the Grimm.

Dante looked over towards his friend when he heard the whimpering noise of a dying animal. He looked on him surprise and admiration as Nick had shoved the bayonet bow staff were the creatures heart would be on a bear.

Grinning, he turned his attention back to his opponents. So these things could be killed like normal animals than? Gripping his knives he dashed forward at the Ursa on the right, intent on killing it.

Said Ursa let loose a growl as the human charged it. Standing on its full height it slashed at its prey as it got close, only for Dante to duck under it and shot his hand forward.

The creature of destruction and darkness let out a pained roar as it was stabbed in its heart. Dante draw away from the Ursa as it stumbled backwards and fall to the ground. Dante grinned again,

Two down, one to go.

Nick stared in shock at what he had done, looking back and forth between the spear, and the now dead Grimm. Wisps of smoke started rising from the Ursa, showing that it was indeed dead. Looking to his right he saw Dante take out one of the Ursa he was fighting. Snapping out of his shock, he took his 'spear' and ran over to Dante, intending on helping his friend out with the last one.

"This was easier than I thought." Dante muttered to himself, his breathing slightly heavy. He glanced at Nick who was now by his side, who was panting slightly. Tired from all this fighting, he wasn't trained for this kind of thing. Then again neither was Dante, but at least he had some experience.

"What… do we… do now?" Nick asked between pants, not taking his eyes of the now lone Ursa. The beast was staying at a distance, not wanting to take its chances on fighting both of them.

Maybe they weren't so dumb after all.

Dante was about to reply when to figures came rushing in from the right. Dante relaxed slightly when he noted they were human and going after the Ursa.

"We'll let them hand it." Nick heard Dante say, but not replying as his eyes were glued on the two newcomers. He recognized the two almost immediately, even in the dark.

"You two just stay right there, we'll handle this foul beast!" Dante heard the male of the two say. He didn't know who the two were, but judging from the look on his friends face, they were on their side…. For now.

_30 minutes later_

After Nick and Dante were 'rescued' by the two Professors, Glynda proceeded to take the teens to Ozpin. The walk was in silence and only names were exchanged, Dante found it amusing how Nick would glance at Goodwitch and blush. Ah, the tease material.

So here they were, sitting in the Headmasters office. Nick staring at Ozpin in awe and Dante just staring. Ozpin just stared right back at the two as he took a drink from his cup.

"So, would you two mind telling me what this is?" He asked, showing them a scroll that had video of them appearing in a flash of dull light. Dante looked bewildered by the angles the cameras had on them, how the hell did he not see those?

"Eh, it's kinda, hard to explain," Nick said nervously, rubbing his arm. "And you might not believe us." Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

And tried they did. For the next hour the two explained how they got to where they were now. From the portal opening up in Dante's apartment, to their decision to go through it. Ozpin listened without saying a word, they were right when they said he wouldn't believe them, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility for such a thing to occur.

The deal breaker was when Dante had taken a world history book out of his backpack and handed it to the Headmaster. He flipped through the pages silently, skimming through it and finding out some interesting things. Like how their planet was named Earth, how there wasn't a signal record of a Faunas and their humanities ability to colonize the majority of Earth.

Sitting the book down, he looked back at the two. There was no way they could have made up all of this, it was simply to detailed to be a fake. And it would explain why they didn't have and 'modern' weapons on them to fight the Grimm.

"With the evidence you two have presented me, I believe you." He said, getting a smile from Nick and a smaller on from Dante. "But I must ask, what will you do now?"

"Not sure really." Dante answered bluntly. "We were originally going to gather information about this place before we did anything, than make a decision." He said, using the cover story he and Nick came up with. Ozpin might have believed them about where they came from, but he didn't want to chance sounding like a lunatic by saying Remnant was part of a Internet series.

"Could we, perhaps, stay here?" Nick suggested. "Until we can figure out what to do, maybe train a little to." Ozpin thought over the suggestion, he didn't see anything wrong with letting the two stay. They were supposed to get a new batch of first years in two weeks anyways. Maybe….

"You may stay." He began, "But under the condition that you attend classes here at Beacon."

"You mean like students." Dante said more than asked causing Ozpin to nod.

"Yes, like students. It will take some time setting things up for you two, since you have no identity here. So in return for helping you two, you must attend my school." Dante blinked, this didn't seem like a far deal, for Ozpin at least. He was willing to let them stay at his school, _attend _his school, and set them up with identities? The raven haired boy didn't like it, something wasn't right.

But what other choices did they have?

None.

Nick and Dante glanced at each other. "Alright." Dante said simply, causing Nick to do a silent cheer. Much to the amusement of the other two in the room. Only time would tell if it was a good deal or not.

**_To Be Continued_**

**RK: And that's a rap!**

**Yang: Dante and Nick seemed kind of, weak. No offense to you guys.**

**Dante&Nick: None taken**

**RK: Of course they seem like that, out of the two, only Dante has formal training. And he wasn't train to fight Grimm like you guys. You honestly didn't except them to be good right off the bat did you?**

**Yang: No.**

**RK: They have two weeks to train before you guys arrive at Beacon, that should be enough time to learn some things, and get better weapons. I'm not sure if I'll show their training or just skip to when you guys arrive and use flashbacks to fill in the gaps though.**

**Ruby: So we might show up next chapter?**

**RK: Possibly**

**Weiss: No we will, I'm tired of waiting.**

**RK: Hey now remember whose writing this sto- *Cut off by Weiss holding her Myrtenaster at his throat***

**Weiss: .**

**RK: O-Oka-ay!**

**Yang: Yikes, someone's violent.**

**Weiss: What was that?**

**RK: Bye everyone, see ya next ti- HEY! DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE YOU TWO!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon, Part ?

**RK: M-My House! How could you?! *Glares over at Yang and Weiss***

**Yang: *Chuckles nervously* Oops, our bad.**

**Blake: At least they didn't touch the library.**

**Weiss: *Looking away in embarrassment* **

**Ruby: You got the Library to?**

**RK: Just…. Just start the Story.**

**Disclaimers: RK owns nothing of RWBY.**

**_Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon, Part 1 or 2?_**

Beacon's library was quiet, except for Dante's light breathing. Two weeks had passed since the two boys decided to go through the portal. And during those two weeks they trained, it took some coaxing from Dante to get Nick to train though.

After finding were the library was with the assistance of Prof. Goodwitch, they immediately set out to find anything they could one combat. Being in a school that trained people to fight, it wasn't that hard. Dante mainly studied about Aura and Semblances.

He was fascinated by the applications of Aura. When talking to Ozpin again, the Headmaster had helped unlock his and Nicks. He was slightly disappointed that he had an average amount of it in the beginning, but he fixed that with some more training.

Nick on the other hand, had a large amount of Aura in him. Dante wasn't all that surprised, having read that Aura was the manifestation of one's soul, and with Nick's ever lively attitude helped make it so. But the goof had little control over it, so when he used it he just threw out more energy than he intended. Where Dante had great control over his, since his amount was smaller.

Unfortunately neither of the two was able to figure out their semblances, so the two weeks of training consisted of mostly physical conditioning and Aura control.

So sitting at a table was Dante, sleeping with his head on a desk and books surrounding him. This is what Nick had walked in on, somewhat used to it by now.

**_*Play Bleach Ost – Ditty for Daddy*_**

Reaching over to wake his friend up he stopped. He grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out and Air horn. With a shit eating grin he held it next to Dante's head and…..

**_SHEEEEEEEEEEEIIII!_**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Dante jolted up into the air and latched onto a rafter support, looking around wildly. What the hell was that!? Looking down his eyes ignited with a white hot rage.

Below him was his best and only friend Nicolas Miller.

Rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Dante leapt down from the rafter and ran at Nick like a Bull that saw the color red. Nick, seeing his buddy looking ready to gut him alive, did the smartest thing one could do.

Get the fuck out of dodge!

This was the scene Professor Ozpin was treated to when he left his office. He sighed.

This was the third time this week.

How were they going to survive the next _four years_?

**_*Stop music here!*_**

"I said I was s-sorry!"

"Why are you still laughing then?"

"B-Bec-cause it w-was-! PftHahahahaha!"

Dante sighed, still irritated at being woken up by Nick earlier. No longer having the desire to murder his friend they walked around the school. Ozpin had told them that today was the day the new students arrived.

So here they were, walking around Beacon looking for someth-

"ACHOO!"

**_BOOM!_**

"You dolt! You could have killed us!"

Blinking, the two friends ran over to where they heard the explosion. What they came across were two girls, one with snow white hair, and one with black and red hair, standing in a mini crater. Dante noticed a girl with a bow in her hair off to the side, reading a book.

"Come on Dan, let's go help little red out!" Nick grabbed his friend by the hood of his cloak and proceeded to drag him over to the two.

"H-Hey!"

Ruby Rose was not having a good day. Her sister had run off with some of her friends, leaving the scythe wielder by herself. Then she got dizzy and knocked over some crabby girls luggage, then said crabby started to yell at her for it.

She even apologized for it!

Why were other people so difficult?

"Hey there!" Both girls looked over to see two boys walking over to them. Actually one of them dragging the other.

"What is it?" Snapped the white haired girl, sounding irritated.

"Well, we couldn't help but noticed that there seemed to be a problem here." He said, earning a light glare from Dante for including him. "And I thought we could help resolve it." He smiled.

"This klutz knocked over my luggage and proceeded to nearly blow us up!" The elder girl scowled. Dante frowned slightly; he already didn't like this girl.

"I-I said I was sorry Princess!" The Red one said, and upset look of her face.

"It's Heiress actually." A calm voice said from behind them. Turning, Dante recognized her as the one he noticed earlier. He locked eyes with her for a sec, feeling himself slightly mesmerized by their yellow-gold color.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…." The girl stated, drawing a smirk from the Heiress in question.

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." She finished, causing Nick to suppress a snicker. Weiss' smirk turned right back into a scowl.

"How dare- the nerve!" Weiss stalked off, obviously angered by the girls remark.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…. So what's" Ruby trailed off with a sigh, watching as the black haired girl walked off without saying a word.

"Welcome to Beacon" Dante watched the girl slump to her knees, a flash of sadness crossing over her face.

"Need a hand?"

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?

_Sometime Later_

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people think!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Yeah, well what if I called you Crater Face!"

"That explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended herself, she along with Jaune, Dante and Nick were walking around the school in a random direction.

Nick had looked on at the two with a grin, remembering this scene from the series. Dante just listened with a blank expression, even though he found their banter amusing.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said with a grin.

"Do they?" Ruby and Nick asked in unison, Dante snorted.

"Well, I hope they will… my mother always said."

"Don't dig your own grave any further Mr. Arc." Dante sighed, causing Jaune to go silent.

"So, um, thanks' for helping me out earlier…." Ruby trailed off, looking at the two dimension traveling teens.

"Nick, Nick Miller. And it was no problem, we saw that you could use some help and helped!" The light blue eyed teen said cheerfully.

"Dante Evans."

"Oh, come on Dante. I know you can introduce yourself better than that!" Nick said jabbing his friend lightly on his arm. Dante simply sighed; he told her his name, what else was there to say?

"Sorry if he seems cold to you two, he's shy around knew people." This drew a glare from Nick's friend, irritated that he was telling people about him.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not that great at meeting new people either. But I like making new friends!" The girl in red said, smiling at Dante. The quiet one returned it, only his was smaller and more hesitant.

"Well, if it helps. My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune added, and in the back of Dante's mind, he swore he heard that somewhere before.

"So…. I got this thing!" Ruby suddenly pulled out her scythe, allowing it to transform.

"Is-is that a scythe!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"What?"

"It's also a gun." She simplified for the knight.

"Oh."

"She's like a badass version of Little Red Riding Hood." Dante said, staring at the scythe.

"And you stole Tensa Zangetsu's outfit." Nick stated, referring to his friends current outfit.

Jaune and Ruby looked at them in confusion. "Who?"

"Don't worry about it, their two people you'll likely never meet." Nick waved away their inquiry.

"Oh, well I got this." Jaune said pulling out a sword. At that moment Dante's scroll rang prompting him to take it out and look at it. Opening the message he found it was from Ozpin, wanting to speak to him about something.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go take care of something." He said, walking away from the group.

Ruby looked over at Jaune. "So, what does it do?

_Minutes later_

Jaune, Nick and Ruby walked into the building that everyone else was gathered in. Nick having used his knowledge of the school to guide them to the room. Dante hadn't returned since he had left the group but they assumed they would find him there.

"Hey Ruby!" A blonde haired girl shouted, who Nick recognized as Yang. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry guys I got to go!" Ruby said, taking off towards her sister.

Jaune looked slightly depressed. "Great, now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He said, causing Nick to grin.

"Well, if it helps, there's a beauty of a red head eyeing you at six o'clock." He said, causing Jaune to look surprised.

"Hey! Don't look at her. You might scare her off." Nick explain, Keeping the blonde knight from turning around.

"Well, what do I do?" He asked, glancing at the red head. He looked nervous as Nick grinned mischievously.

"Let me give you a push!" He said, shoving Jaune in the direction of the girl.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Jaune apologized for bumping into her.

The girl steadied herself. "It's alright," She said with a smile. "My name's Pyrrha Nikos."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's, uh, nice to meet you?" He offered with a nervous grin causing the girl to giggle slightly.

Nick, watching from afar, grinned at his accomplishment. Why not help those to get together sooner? Oh, the fun he was going to have with those two! But for now, he had a certain rabbit faunas to find.

Over with Yang and Ruby, Ruby had begun telling her sister about what had happened when she had left her.

"-and then I knocked over this crabby girls luggage, and then I was being yelled at and then I exploded!" Ruby said, recounting the events.

"Yikes, melt down already?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, I wish, the only reason I-"

"YOU!"

"AH! It's happening again!" Ruby jumped into her sisters arms, startled by the outburst.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off we side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded, still upset about earlier.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang stated, not sure what to make of this while she let her sister down.

"And I believe we resolved this issue already." A voice said from behind Weiss, startling the heiress. Turning around, she found it was one of the boys from earlier with his black hood covering his head. She unintentionally gulped as his orange eyes stared back at her blue ones from the shadow of the hood.

How did he do that?

"Ms. Schnee, what's done is done. There is no point in bringing it up again. It was an accident, it's in the past, let it go." He said calmly, the shadow over his eyes leaving when he noticed he scared the girl some.

Oops.

Weiss stared at the hooded teen, slightly irked that he was right. Maybe she overreacted a little, just a little…. Okay she overreacted.

"Fine," She sighed. "I will let it slide this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again." She said, looking at Ruby who nodded happily, glad she wasn't going to get yelled at again. Dante blinked, that was easier than he thought it would be.

"Well, than." Yang started, seeing an opportunity. "Since we're all calmed down, why don't we introduce ourselves? The names Yang Xiao Long, what's your tall, dark and handsome?" She said, outstretching her hand towards Dante. The boy rose an eyebrow at her, was this really Ruby's sister? The two were nothing a like!

"Dante, Dante Evans." He shook her hand with a firm grip, grinning slightly when she applied more pressure to his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" She purred, 'accidently' rubbing her thumb across his hand. Dante retracted his hand quickly, a pink hue dusting his cheeks. Nick wasn't kidding when he said she was flirtatious at times.

Yang grinned, happy that she was able to get the guy to flush slightly.

"Right, uh, hello Weiss, my names Ruby. Would you like to hang out? We could gp shopping for school supplies?" Weiss bit back a sarcastic remark she was going to make.

"Maybe, you could help me buy some dust to replace the ones you destroyed earlier when we go shopping than." She said, deciding to be nice.

Ruby smiled, "Sure!"

"Could I all have your attention please?" Everyone turned to the stage in the room, finding Professors Ozpin and Glynda standing on it.

Ozpin walked up to the mic, looking at the crowed of students. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge" He said, glancing in Dante's direction. "-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the Headmaster turned and left. Leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

"He seemed… off"

"Yeah, almost like he wasn't even there."

Dante said nothing as the Headmaster walked away, unsure of why he sounded so…. Different.

"You will all gather in the Ball Room tonight, your initiation test will begin tomorrow." Professor Goodwitch informed them, causing the students to disperse in groups.

_Later that Night_

Dante stared down at all the students gather in the Ball room, getting ready to sleep. He never liked crowded places, which was why he was on one of the upper levels. Turning his attention to a nearby window, he looked at the shattered moon. He had figured out that it had a asynchronous rotation, which explained why it looked different from time to time. But he was never able to figure out _why _it was shattered.

He chuckled softly; this world was full of mysteries.

"Hey." The raven haired boy turned towards the stares, seeing Yang standing there in her pajamas.

"Hmm? Can I help you with something Ms. Long?" He asked.

"Just call me Yang, and no, not really. I was just wondering what you were doing up here by yourself." She inquired.

"I…. don't like being near crowds. I get uncomfortable." He said, seeing no harm in telling her.

"Oh, well, if you want you can come sleep by me and Ruby. There aren't that many people around us." She grinned, remembering the guys she 'sent' away that tried to get a little too close to her.

Dante thought about it, deciding to not outright say no. He liked being by himself, but he would seem rude if he said no.

"Alright." He started grabbing his stuff and follow Yang down to where her sister was.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he wasn't going to get much sleep to night.

Elsewhere talking to a certain rabbit faunas, Nick grinned.

He never told his buddy about Yang's snoring habit. He'd probably kill him in the morning.

It'd be worth it.

**_To be continued_**

**RK: My house… *Sniffs***

**Ruby: Don't worry RK, I'm sure we'll be able to fix it in no time!**

**RK: I guess….**

**Nick: Oh stop acting so moody, this is supposed to be a humors fic.**

**Blake: He did just lose parts of his home.**

**RK: *Sighs* I'll figure something out. Anyway, Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment/Review or PM me if ya wana talk about something. Oh and before I foget, If you want to read a good story I suggest you go check of my buddy FallenSymphony963 story RWBY: Vipers Glare. It's really good**

**Everyone: Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**RK: *Sitting in a new office room* Hello there again! The others are out right now, so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimers: RK Owns NOTHING of the RWBY series, nor do I own the Song that belongs to Halestorm!**

**_Chapter 4: It Begins…_**

_Smoke, that's what he smelt. The undeniable smell of burning wood, the familiar sound of fire crackling as it eats everything in its path._

_He was scared._

_He didn't understand what was happening._

_Where were his parents?_

**BANG!**

"Wake up!"

_He coward in the little corner of his closest; tears rolling down his blood covered face. Clamping his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the screams the came from down stairs. Why was this happening? What was going on?!_

_"__Dante! D-Dante honey, run!" He heard his mother yell. She sounded so scared._

_Deciding that his mom knew best, he shakily got up and left the closet. He ran over to a window, grunting as he shoved it opened. He looked down and froze, he was so high up!_

_"__D-Dante, I-I l-l-love yo-!"_

**BANG!**

"Wake up Dante!"

_More tears escaped eyes as he turned to look at the door to his room. He watched in horror as blood came out of a hole in the door. This wasn't happening. That was not….._

_"__And where are you going?" The door slid open, causing a body to slide to the floor._

"Dante wake up!"

_His vision blared as a figure entered the room._

_This wasn't happening!_

**_Outside dream_**

Yang was frightened. She had awoken when she was suddenly kicked in her side by Dante. Angered, she was going to hit him awake. Then she saw something that made her freeze, Dante was thrashing around with tears streaming down his face.

_What the hell! _ She threw herself on top of him, trying to hold his body in place.

"Dante wake up!" She shouted in a hushed whisper. What was going on? She recognized it as a night terror, her own sister having them after….

She shook her head, focus!

"Wake up Dante!"

"What's going on?" Yang glanced up for a second and was relieved to see it was Nicolas.

Nicolas looked at his friend with wide eyes, _Shit! It's happening again! _He was immediately beside Yang, helping her hold down his thrashing friend.

"What do you do to calm him down?" Yang asked glancing around the Ball room, glad they were far away enough to not wake anyone.

"Well… I normally hold him down until he stops." The purple haired teen admitted, getting a shocked and outraged look from the beautiful blonde.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? Do you not know how much suffering you can put him through by doing that!?" She silently raged, her now red eyes glaring at the other teen. Nick flinched at her gaze, why did she look so angry?

Yang gently pulled Dante out of their grips and into a hug, placing his head in a position where she could whisper into his ear. And then she did something that surprised Nick.

She sang.

"Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home, woah…" She started in a low whisper, but loud enough to hear the soothing tone in her voice.

"When it's all said and done, I'll follow the echoes…"

"I Hear you night after night. Calling out my name, mmhmm…. And I find myself, running to meet…. you" She hugged him a little tighter. The troubled teen had stopped moving around violently, only moving slightly as he choked out sobs.

"I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I laid down. You are, the only one, the only one that see me, trusts me, believes me…."

"You are the only one, the only one knows me, and in the dark you show me…. Yeah it's perfectly reckless, damn…. You leave me defenseless." Nick found himself closing his eyes, slumping back as he fell to the song sung by Yang melodies voice. He never noticed his sleeping friend hug Yang instinctively, as if knowing he was safe.

"So break in, break in… You let me fall apart without letting go. Then you pick up the pieces and make me whole…."

"I didn't wanna escape from the bricks that I laid down  
you are, the only one, the only that sees me, trusts me and believes me  
you are, the only one, the only one that knows me and in the dark you show me  
yeah its perfectly reckless, damn, you leave me defenseless  
so break in,

and take everything I have, till there is nothing left  
until it's just your voice in my head  
and when the lights come on you see me as I am you're still inside me" Dante slept in Ruby's sisters arms. No longer showing any signs of being afraid.

"You are the only one, the only one that sees me, trusts me and believes me  
you are the only one, the only one who knows me, and in the dark you show me  
yeah it's perfectly reckless, damn, you leave me defenseless  
so break in,

Break in."

"Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home." Yang opened her eyes and smiled at the now peaceful Dante. She didn't like seeing people like this, not since her sister started having her own night terrors after _that_ event.

And she'd be damned if one of her sisters friends would go through the same thing.

Gently, she unwrapped Dante from around her. Noticing the reluctance his unconscious form was giving her. Eventually she was able to get him to let go and lay him down back under his blanket. Looking towards the nearest window, the blonde noticed the moon was still out. Sighing softly she settled back down and went back to sleep.

Unaware to anyone else, a pair of eyes a witnessed the whole event.

_Morning_

"Hey, are you okay?" Velvet asked her new friend. She had noticed Nicolas zoning in and out this morning, looking a little sad.

"Huh?" He looked over at the rabbit girl, "Oh, don't worry Velvet. Just thinking about something." He said, putting on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Velvet still looked concerned but let the issue drop, not wanting to invade his privacy.

"Okay, but if something's troubling you, you can talk to me you know?" She said, smiling hesitantly. Nick was one of the few people in the school so far that was nice to her and she felt that they were friends.

And he was funny to.

Nick smiled, and slung an arm around the girls shoulder causing her to blush. "I know I can Velv and I'll tell you in time. But for now it's not something I'm allowed to talk about." He said getting a nod in return.

"Now!" He pointed in a random direction, "Let's go find my lovable little friend!" He declared, marching along with and embarrassed Velvet.

_Elsewhere_

Dante took his weapons out of his locker and closed it. His hood pulled over his head, so no one could see his face.

_It happened again._

His hands clenched into fists. That damn _memory _wouldn't stay repressed. Why did it have to appear again?

_Damnit!_

If there was one thing Dante hated, it was feeling vulnerable. He shuddered, at least the memory didn't continue.

He stopped, why hadn't it continued anyway?

Normally the memory would continued until be blacked out, just like what happened in real life. But it stopped, half way through at that. The last thing he remembered was a voice.

One that was singing.

The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It almost sounded li-

"Hey there Dante!" A voice shouted behind him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Yang, Ruby." He greeted the two sisters.

"Hello again Dante," Ruby greeted back, smiling. "Are you ready for today?"

"Of course," He smiled from under his hood, something about the way he smiled and how his hood was place reminded Ruby of her mother. "But I'm not sure if your are Little Red, you might get hurt." He teased chuckling when the girl pouted.

"I'm not little." She muttered, drawing a chuckle from the hooded boy. Yang watched with a smile, happy to see that Dante wasn't like last night.

"I guess so," He laughed, Ruby blinking at him.

Did he just laugh, and _Smile_?

She had heard him chuckle, snicker, smirk and grin! But not once had she seen him outright smile and laugh.

She liked this side of him!

"Daante!" The group of three turned to see Nick and Velvet walking over to them.

"Hey Nick." The raven haired boy greeted. Not noticing Yang's subtle glare towards his friend.

"S-So are you guy's ready for today?" Nick asked, trying his best to ignore the brawlers stare.

"I am! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff." Ruby said, pulling out Crescent Rose. "Today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." She hugged the scythe-an-sniper.

"Who's your friend?" Dante asked, nodding over to the girl by Nick's side. Said girl jumped slightly at being pointed out.

Nick smiled. "Guys, I would like you to meet Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet, this is my friend Dante!" He said patting his buddies covered head, quickly moving his hand away when he heard said buddy growl.

Yikes!

Velvet idly wondered why he had the upper part of his face covered before looking to the other two girls.

"My name's Yang!" The blonde introduced herself, making the rabbit girl subconscious about her own figure. She wasn't own to obsess over such things, preferring to focus on training. But the blonde's appearance was just stunning!

"And I'm her sister Ruby!" The little red and black haired girl chirped, Velvet blinked. She looked like the Little Red Riding Hood character Nick was telling her about the other night.

"I-It's nice to meet you all." She said, smiling nervously at them. She didn't think she would be meeting people so soon, and from the looks of it, they don't resent her kind. At least so far.

"So does anyone know whe-?"

"Will all the new students report to Beacon Cliff. All new students please report to Beacon Cliff."

"-Never mind." Yang finished drawing laughs from the group.

_Beacon Cliff_

"So… your launching us off the Cliff."

"Yes."

"Into a forest with no way of landing other than our own luck and thinking?"

"That's the idea."

"How are you Headmaster again?" Dante asked Ozpin, slightly annoyed as the man took another sip from his damn cup he goes everywhere with.

H swore the sadistic bastard was smirking behind that mug!

"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEE!" Dante looked on as Jaune was launched over the edge, flipping through the air wildly.

"Ozpin." Dante said, forgoing respect for the man. Ozpin looked at Dante as the teen did something no other student would even _dare _thinking of.

He flipped him off.

And was promptly launched into the air.

"Well… that was interesting." Ozpin said opening his scroll; he glanced over at Glynda to see her reaction.

Her mouth was open, a look of outrage and shock over her face.

He was _so_ glad he was recording this.

_With Nick_

Nick looked around from his place in the air, trying to see if anyone was near him as he gently floated to the ground.

From his parachute.

That was hidden in the handle of his broad sword.

That's a thing….

"AAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!" He heard from his right, not even bothering to look in that direction.

"Their goes Jaune." He muttered. The purple haired teen stiffened before grinning.

Why did he just feel so proud of his long time friend?

_With Dante_

_Shit!_ Dante thought as he rapidly approached the trees.

_Time to see if that training paid off. _Flipping himself to were his feet were pointing the trees below, the teen began channeling Aura into his feet and legs.

Falling through the tree line his feet connected with a branch, using his aura to strengthen his footing and _stick _to the branch. Letting up enough so he would slid down until he was hanging _upside down._

_Just like practice. _He smirked, jumping down onto the grassy floor. Straightening his clothes and putting his hood back over his head he looked around.

_Been a while since I was here. _He thought. As he took a step, the ground beneath him shook.

_What the? _Looking above the tree's, he saw smoke coming from north of his location.

_Someone caught the forest on fire? Greeaat. _He thought dryly, heading towards the smoke.

**_To be continued!_**

**RK: So, um. This chapter got a little feelsy, but I like it that way. Also, special thanks to FallenSymphony963 for the song suggestion which was "Break In" by Halestorm I highly suggest checking them out.**

**RK: Also, thanks again to FS for giving me the idea on Nicks weapon. And thank you Sxetch for your review, I hope to bring you and everyone else more of this adventure!**

**RK: Until next time everyone!**

**_Stay Classy! _**


	5. Chapter 5: R&R

**Yang: Hey RK!**

**RK: What?**

**Yang: We're out of drink….**

**RK What?! How, I but some yesterday!**

**Yang: Sun and Nick kinda got into a drinking match.**

**RK: ….. *Looks outside room***

*******_Ruby poking an unconscious Nick with a stick*_**

**_RK: Do the Disclaimers while I grab a whistle._**

**_Yang: Sure! RK owns nothing of the RWBY series._**

**_Chapter 5: Results & Realizations…._**

"Dante, to our left!" Ruby said cutting down a Beowolf with Crescent Rose. Dante looked to her left to find another pack of Beowolf's charging at the trio that consisted of himself, Ruby and Weiss. He had found the two girls not far from the fire, fighting off some Grimm and decided to help out.

Dante pulled his weapon back, causing it to transform into a one-handed rifle and opened fire on the beast. The creatures scatter some of them being unlucky enough to get out of the way in time and were shot, dying in seconds.

Weiss took this chance to pick off the ones that were now by themselves, using her Myrtenaster to launch Ice attacks at the Beowolf's from long range.

Ruby used her semblance to appear behind one of the remaining soulless creatures and put a round into hits head, causing it to fall and disappear into roses. Dante idly wondered why her kills turned to roses why he rolled away from one of the werewolf like creatures.

Acting quickly he pulled out his other weapon, it taking the shape of a shotgun and fired. Hitting the Beowolf in the chest and killing it.

Looking around, he saw Weiss finishing off the last one, allowing himself a small sigh of relief, he put away his shotgun and turned his rifle back into its original form.

A scythe.

He was scared shitless when Ruby instantly appeared in front of him, a look of excitement on her face.

"Ohmygod!Thatsyourweaponwhatkindofroundsdoesitusewhatmodelrifledoyouusecanitusedust!" Dante blinked rapidly, slightly frightened at how fast the girl could talk, and in one breath!

He glanced over at Weiss, finding her just as bewildered as him. And, was that a grin?

He glared at her as Ruby continued to talk at the speed of light.

_Help me!_

Weiss raised an eyebrow at his pleading look, smirking.

_What if I don't?_

He opened his mouth in shock

_For fu- Seriously? Fine! I'll owe you, happy?_

Weiss pondered the silent reply, the entire 'eye talk' going unnoticed by the girl in red.

_Hmm, okay._

Weiss smiled; walking over to Ruby she tapped the girl on her shoulder. Ruby blinked and turned to the Ice girl, wondering what she wanted.

"I think it would be best if we continued towards the ruins and find these 'relics' first. You can bug Mr. Evans about his weapons later." The Heiress said, drawing a pout from Ruby who nodded.

"Fine." She said, kicking the dirt.

Dante shook his head. People in this world were so weird. Nice, but weird.

"So, I take it you two are partners then?" He asked, getting a slightly irritated look from Weiss. Someone wasn't happy.

Ruby smiled, "Yep! Are you partnered yet?" She asked, getting a negative from her friend.

"Well, maybe you'll find Nick and you two can be partners." The red dressed one said, Dante just shrugged. Starting to walk towards the ruins with Weiss and Ruby in toe.

Where was Nick anyway?

_Elsewhere_

"Agh!"

"How long has it been going one?!"

"W-What are you-Ack!"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Dante winced in pain as Yang tightened her hold on his arm. Off to the side, Blake watched. Unsure of what she should do and wondering where this would go. She had met Yang sometime earlier after landing. She seemed like a care free person, but that changed when they found Mr. Miller.

Yang had pinned the boy to a nearby tree and punched him in the gut, making him gasp in pain. She then proceeded to interrogate him about, and if Blake was right, what she had witnessed last night.

"S-Since he was five! Something happened to him at the age of five that scared him!" Nick said, trying to squirm out of the brawlers grip. She only tightened it, not satisfied with his answer.

"What happened?" Nicolas looked nervous at this.

"I-I can't tell you that…."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, that's something you would have to ask Dante himself about." Frowning the blonde let him go, causing him to fall to the ground. Nick got to his feet rubbing his sore arm, eas he going to be hit like that a lot?

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked, drawing Yang's attention. "You barely know him, so why?"

Yang frown slightly, "My sister use to go through the same thing after our mothers… death." She admitted, "I don't like seeing people like that, not after it happened to Ruby. I needed to know how long he's been going through it to get an idea on how much he's suffered." She glared at Nick once more.

"And apparently he has been for a long time." Nick flinched and looked away.

"Ahem." Both of the teens looked over at Blake, having seemingly forgotten about her.

"You can question Miller about Evans problem later Yang. For now I think it's best to get a move on." She stated, getting shocked looks from the other two. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I saw what happened last night. You also have a nice singing voice Yang." She said, getting a light blush and grin from the other girl. Nick looked more worried, he knew Blake would keep it a secret.

But who else was awake last night and saw?

"Thanks Blake, and your right. Let's get a move on then!" Yang declared, returning to her normal self. Nick loosely behind and near Blake, not wanting to be near the Blonde brawler at the moment.

_Sometime Later_

"It appears that some others have already been here." Blake stated getting a nod from Nick. Yang walked closer to the alters, looking among the chess pieces.

"Why not a cute little pony?" She said holding a knight piece in her hand. Blake rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

In the distance the trio suddenly heard a girl screaming.

"Who do you think that was?" Blake asked.

"Jaune." Nick deadpanned, getting looks from the two girls.

"You can't be serious, that was definitely a girl's voice!" Yang said.

Nick just pointed up causing the other two to look.

And sure enough, the blonde knight was sailing through the air. They followed him with their heads and winced when he hit a tree, he slowly slide down onto a branch.

"Ooouch…" He moaned in pain.

"Did he just fly through the air all the way here?" Nick widen his eyes, it was happening!

"Weeee~!" They heard from their left.

Nora Valkyrie had ridden a Ursa into the clearing, having the time of her life! Her happiness was short lived as the bear like Grimm fell over and died.

She pouted. "Ahh~! It's broken."

"Did that girl just ride a Ursa all the way here." Blake asked again, not getting an answer.

"Nora!" They heard from the same direction. A male in green ran up, looking quite winded.

"Nora don't do tha-" He stopped, noticing her already gone from her spot. Lie Ren looked to his fellow students for help, they all pointed towards the alters.

Nora was dancing around with a Rook piece, looking quite happy with herself.

"I'm the Queen of the Castle~! I'm the Queen of the Castle~! I'm the Queen of-"

"Nora!" She was interrupted by her partner who sounded quite irritated. She giggled to herself, not the least bit annoyed.

"Coming Ren!"

Nick blinked, shouldn't this be when-

"IN COMING!" Everyone looked up to see black and red figures falling towards.

Dante would be the first to admit that he made some dumb choices in file, and gone along with some pretty stupid plans. But of all them, this one took the cake!

Ruby had convinced him to get a Nevermore to fly them all the way towards the ruins.

And now they were falling.

He looked to his sides.

Where was Weiss?

"I hate you two!"

….

_We told her to jump. _The two falling teens thought in unison, both landing with their own strategies.

"Did they just fly here on a Nevermore?" He heard someone ask, it was the girl in the bow again. Looking around, he noticed nearly everyone was at the ruins.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"Yang?" Her sister responded.

"Dante?" Nick said.

"Nick."

"Ruby!" Yang said again, running to her sister for a hug.

"Yang!" Said Ruby doing the same.

"NORA!" Shouted…. Nora appearing between the two, ruining the moment.

"NICK!" Shouted the purple haired teen, getting a grin from Nora.

"HELP!" They heard from above, Dante sweat dropped. She sounded more angry then scared.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured them.

"She's falling…" Ren stated, watching as Weiss continued to fall. Still up in a tree, Jaune saw this as an opportunity. Waiting until the heiress got closer, the blonde knight jumped into the air and caught the girl. Then promptly said the cheesiest line Dante ever heard.

"Just dropping in?" He said with a sly grin. Weiss gave him a deadpan look.

Obviously the knight forgot about gravity as they fell to the ground.

"Oof!"

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically, getting off his back.

"Ow."

"Is it me, or is he a glutton for punishment?" The male Scythe user asked Yang, getting a laugh from her.

"Maybe he's a masochist." She responded causing him and Blake, who was nearby, to chuckle.

"Jaune!" Everyone heard, turning again to see one Pyrrha Nikos running into the clearing with a DeathStalker on her tail.

"Did she just run her with a Death Stalker behind her?" Dante looked over at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like asking questions a lot?" Blake shrugged with a smirk. Dante twitched slightly.

_That smirk. _He thought with a slight blush. HE was glad he still had his hood on to cover his face.

Nick blinked in confusion. Why were things out of order? Wasn't Yang supposed to explode first?

Weird.

"I think it would be best if we run." Dante stated as he grabbed a black pawn piece, Nick ran over and snatched its twin and locked eyes with his friend, solidifying that they were partners.

"Run and live, that's a plan I can live with!" Jaune said, his sword and shield in hand.

"Wait, I need to grab a piece!" Ruby ran up and grabbed a Knight similar to Yang and Blake's.

"Oh right!" Jaune exclaimed, going over to an alter and grabbed a Rook. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were busy distracting the DeathStalker.

"Guys let's go!" Ruby shouted to the three causing them to break off their attacks and fall back with the others. Dante pulled out his Rifle and fired at the overgrown scorpion to cover the three as they retreated, he frowned as he saw that his rounds had little effect on the thing.

"Well that didn't work." He grunted as he ran beside Ruby, surprising the girl slightly as he kept up with her speed.

"Did you expect it to?"

"No, not really." He revealed. "So what's the plan this time?"

"Huh?" Was the girl's reply.

"Your plan to get us to the ruins worked, so I'm willing to trust your ideas." He said, but also trusted her as she had more experience than him. He wasn't going to let a thing like pride cloud his judgment, only fools did such things.

Ruby blinked, she sure wasn't expecting that. "Well I have an idea…." She proceeded to explain her plan to her fellow scythe user.

_At the bridge_

The group of students ran across the stone bridge, a DeathStalker still on their tails. Ruby, Dante and Weiss were at the front with Yang, Blake, Nick and Jaune in the middle and Nora, Pyrrha and Ren in the back.

The group came to a stop as a Nevermore flew out from the chasm below the bridge. Nora Ren and Pyrrha turned towards the clawed Grimm with their weapons out ready to fight it.

"This changes things." Dante commented as he looked at the Nevermore turning back towards them.

"Then we'll just have to change our plan!" Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper mode fired at the giant bird, Dante followed her explain and fired his rifle.

In the back Nora had turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and shot at the DeathStalker. Pushing the Grimm back as it was bombarded by the explosives. Ren followed up by charging at it, leaping into the air and firing at one of its eyes. Pyrrha had changed her weapon into its spare mode and launched it at the DeathStalkers other eye, blinding the beast as the spear stuck itself deep into one of the creatures' eye.

Ren landed on top of the Grimm's head and held his SMG like guns towards its one good eye and fired point blank at all the other eyes. The DeathStalker thrashed around as its sight was taken from it. Enraged, it started to jab it's stinger out wildly.

"Nora!" Ren shouted leaping away from the blind monster. Nora grinned widely as she ran at the Grimm with Magnhild in its large hammer form. She was going to destroy the poor creature.

Back with the others, Blake, Yang, Nick and Jaune had entered the fray. Dante rolled to the right as the Nevermore took another dive/swipe at him.

_This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. _Sweat trickled down his forehead, he had taken out his shotgun for when the winged Grimm got a little too close for comfort and fired at it's belly when he could.

"Oh no!" He heard from his left. Ruby had lost her Sycthe as the Nevermore took another dive, this time at her. In her attempt to get away from it the creature knocked the silver eyed girls weapon away with a strong gust of wind.

Yang and Blake tried to draw the Nevermore's attention away from Ruby but it's sights was set on it's weaponless prey. Acting on impulse, Dante channeled Aura into his legs and dashed towards the girl. Pushing her to the ground and taking a slash to his back.

"Agh!" He grunted, falling to the ground next to Ruby. Said girl looked shocked as her friend fell to the ground, blood flowing out of his back.

"Dante!" She said, the boy just glanced at her and slid her his Scythe.

"Don't worry about me, just finish this!" He said panting but grinning. Ruby looked down at his Scythe, picking it up she nodded to him.

"Alright, but no more fighting for you! Got that?" He gave her a weak thumb up, settling himself next to a pillar in cover.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted drawing the glyph users' attention.

Dante took slow, deep breaths and looked over towards Ren's group, seeing Nora finishing off the DeathStalker by crushing its armored skull. Nick had taken to helping Yang and Blake distract the Nevermore as Ruby and Weiss proceeded to set up the first part of their plan.

The last thing he remembered seeing before falling unconscious was Ruby running up the cliff wall and decapitating the winged Grimm with his scythe and hearing someone shout his name….

**_To be continued_**

**RK: That was fun!**

**Sun: My head! *Clutches aching skull***

**Nick: You're a bastard for doing the RK!**

**RK: I know, anyway. Hope you all liked this new chapter! I felt like I may have rushed a little though. Feel free to drop a review and let me know your thoughts, or PM me. Your choice.**

**_Stay Classy!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Double L

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the RWBY Series.**

**_Chapter 6: Lessons of Life_**

Two days passed since the initiation test. After the battle at the bridge, Dante had been rushed to Beacons infirmary. During his stay Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc were assigned to team leaders of Team's RWBY and JNPR respectively. Weiss wasn't too happy about Ozpin's choice but kept her thoughts to herself. Jaune had been shocked about being appointed as team leader, but Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were happy with the choice.

Nick was not informed of his of Dante's positions, until the Headmaster called him up to the office the next day while the others went to check on Dante. Turns out the pawn pieces allowed them to be attachments to teams or fill in a extras should something happen to a member of said team. Nick and Dante were partners and could go on missions together, but ultimately did not belong to any team of their own.

Down in the infirmary Dante sat in a bed reading a book. He was to be released sometime today and start attending class tomorrow. He was astonished at how quickly they helped him heal, back in earth an injury like he had would have left him in the hospital for months. He still felt sore and was left with a large scar across his back, but otherwise fine.

He ran a hand over the bandages that cover his back. The initiation was a real eye opener.

He knew that he was know were near the others levels in terms of skill and what he lacked in strength he made up for in Aura control. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to survive in this world, and so did Nick.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Dante looked up from his book and was surprised to see teams RWBY and JNPR standing near his bed. When did they get there?

"What are you all doing here? Aren't classes starting?" He asked, taking note of the uniforms they were all wearing.

Yang smiled, "We're here to see you obviously. And classes don't start for another hour." The others nodded or smiled as well. Ruby on the other hand wasn't even looking at Dante, her head held down and staring at the floor.

Yang noticed her sisters' actions and sighed. She was still blaming herself for Dante's injuries. Walking up behind her, the blonde gave the shorter girl a light shove towards the boy.

"H-Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as she stumbled near Dante, landing softly on the bed. Pushing herself up she saw the orange eyed teen looking at her with an amused expression.

"Comfy?" He asked causing her to blush lightly. She quickly sat up on the bed, still not fully looking at Dante.

Yang was off to the side shooing the others away much to Nora's annoyance. Alone, Dante closed his book and sat it down on the table next to his bed. Looking at Ruby he sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the scythe wielding girl glanced at him and looked down again.

"I-I'm sorry…." She said in a small voice glancing at his bandages. Dante blinked, than blinked again before sighing. So _that's _what's wrong with her.

"Baka," Ruby looked at the boy in confusion.

"Were I come from, 'Baka' means idiot in another language. You're acting like an idiot for blaming yourself for my injuries." Ruby looked at him in shock. How could he say that!

"But I-!"

"Stop." Dante said holding up a hand, keeping the girl from continuing. "What happened is _not _your fault. I _willingly_ chose to take the hit for you."

"Yes, I got hurt. But I'm still alive, yes?" He asked Ruby.

"But yo-"

"I'm still alive, yes?" He asked again, this time looking her directly in the eye.

"Yes…" He heard her say.

"Then there's nothing wrong." He stated. Ruby just looked at him in confused shock. How come he wasn't blaming her, scolding her to be better? Why was he not angry?

Seeing her confused look Dante sighed and did something that he normally avoided. Ruby's eyes widen as her friend brought her into a soft hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not good with words, but please, stop blaming yourself. What's done is done; I have no regrets about saving my friend. Yes, I was hurt, but that's bound to happen with our line of work." He said patting her back. He sighed again as he felt her start to tremble, he really didn't like this.

"B-But I-I-I-!"

"Ruby," Dante slowly pulled away from the hug and soften his eyes when he saw light tears streaming down her face. He brought his hand up and lightly poked the girl in her forehead with his middle and index finger and smiled softly at her.

Ruby blinked in a way that the raven haired boy found cute, even though he'd never admit it.

"Foolish little Rose," He said, causing her eyes to widen. "I told you to forget about it, yet you refuse to listen, and you're hurting yourself _and _me. Please stop." Ruby just stared at him, her eyes wide in shock and wonder.

Why was he forgiving her so easily? Why was he not angry at her? Why was he hurting when she hurt? Why didn't he make any sense?!

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes dry with her sleeve. He was right! What was done was done, the past in the past. It was pointless dwelling on it!

"A-Alright, but don't do anything like that again, got that?" She said trying her best to glare at him. It only made him smile as the effect was ruined y her slightly puffy eyes, she looked like she was pouting.

"No promises," He said, making her glare more. "But I'll try." Satisfied with his answer she stood up and stretched.

"Now, I believe there is a sink over there somewhere go wish your face. Don't want the others to think you're a big cry baby." Dante teased, Ruby should her maturity by sticking her tongue out at him and walking towards the sink. Dante shook his head at her antics.

Removing the blanket from his lap he stood up, stretching until he heard a satisfying pop in his back. "Hey Ruby." He said getting the girls attention.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked frowning; Dante ignored her question and looked around.

"You want to help me get out of here? I'm supposed to be released later today but I don't feel like staying here any longer."

Ruby continued to frown, he looked alright but she wasn't a doctor.

_But I don't see any harm in it. _She sighed. "Alright, but you'll need clothes and your weapons." She said causing Dante to blink.

"Were are my weapons anyway, were they recovered?" He wondered, Ruby looked away with a slight blush.

"Y-Yeah, they're fine…. and I may have tinkered with them a little." Dante looked at her with a raised brow.

"Tinkered how?"

"Nothing major, I just switched the ammo for your rifle to armor piercing and changed the sight. I also upgraded your shotgun so it has less of a kick but still maintain the amount of damage." She smiled, feeling proud of herself. Dante tilted his head in wonder.

He didn't know Ruby could do that. What else could she do?

"I, uh, thanks. I didn't know you could do that with weapons."

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to things like that." She admitted scratching her cheek with a smile causing Dante chuckle.

"Right well, let's get out of here before the nurse notices I'm up. I can't stand this place another second." He stated.

"I'll take us to your dorm room then, hold on!" Ruby grabbed Dante's wrist and they both disappeared in a storm of roses.

_Elsewhere_

Nick was sitting in his room polishing Armageddon, thinking about the events two days ago. After Dante was injured the blue eyed teen realized two things. Things he had unconsciously been trying to ignore.

One, he and Dante were weak. Weak when compared to Teams RWBY and JNPR.

And two, being in this world was far from a dream come true. It was nothing like how the series showed it, sure, the people were the same, but the dangers of this world were severely down played. Death was a very real thing here, more so then back on Earth. The people of his old home weren't hunted down by creatures of darkness and destruction.

He looked down at his broad sword, his face reflecting off the blade. It was a pretty big blade, housing a rapid fire rocket launcher in it. The blade had a dark grey an amethyst color scheme, the handle being a solid black.

Armageddon…

His weapon meant to fight and kill with.

Or as Dante put it 'fucks everything up in that one direction cannon.'

It wasn't his fault that he liked to blow things up…. Okay maybe it was. But that's beside the point.

Sighing he pressed a button on the side of its handle causing it to fold in on itself and turn into a rectangle box with its handle sticking out, just a big enough to fit in the harness on his leg. Standing up and straitening his academy outfit he walked out of his room with one thought on his mind.

_Was this really worth it?_

_Meanwhile_

Ruby and Dante had successfully avoided detection from anyone else and had arrived at Dante's dorm room. The boy had entered his room and changed into his uniform, he had put a black cloak over it, his Tensa outfit having been ruined in the fight.

He had gotten his weapons back from Ruby when he exited his room; he noted with some amusement that the girl also had her cloak over her clothes something she commented on. Only hers was open were his was closed, concealing his body.

"So are there any other things I should know about that you did to my weapons?"

"I did change the metal so it can conduct your Aura easier so you can move it around faster and land harder hits, but other than that there's nothing else."

"Thanks again for taking the time to do that even though you did not have to." Ruby waved her hands.

"It's no problem; I actually had fun upgrading them. Your rifle scythe isn't too different then my own actually." She smiled.

"Do you think you could teach me how to take care of my scythes properly, if it's not too much trouble?" Dante asked, he knew how to maintain his weapons but getting so tips from a more experienced person never hurt.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to teach you." She had never taught anyone before, but it couldn't be that hard, right? Thinking about his weapons, the girl remembered seeing something engraved on the poles.

"Hey Dante," She said getting his attention. "When I was working on one of your weapons, I noticed there was something inscribed on it but it was in weird shapes, like it was another language. What is it?" The orange eyed boy tilted his head in confusion, what was she….

"Oh," He realized, "That would be the names of my scythes. It's written in a form Japanese that reads Korei Yami, or Aged Darkness." Now Ruby was confused, what was Japanese?

"Japanese? I never heard of it before. Is that another language were you're from? Actually, were did you come from?" Dante looked at her for a second, deciding on how much he was going to tell her.

"Let's just say I'm from a _very_ faraway place. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of the language before. Most people on Remnant most like have no knowledge of it." He told a half truth, it was better than lying to her.

"But than were ar-"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Huh?" Ruby took out her scroll and looked at it. "Oh no!" They had fifteen minutes to get to class. "Come on Dante we need to hurry!" She said taking off in an all out sprint, the boy wasted no time in following her.

How long were they talking for anyway?

_Prof. Ports Grimm Studies class_

The two had made it to class with seconds to spare; Prof. Ports didn't seem to mind and let them take seats. Ruby sat between Weiss and Blake while Dante sat next to Yang, he had noticed Nick sitting in the row behind them next to Jaune.

Ports coughed in his hand to get his class's attention. "Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." He said, "But I merely call them prey!" He exclaimed, trying to get a laugh out of his class only to be met with silence. One student in the back jumped up with a laugh, but quickly sat down when all of his classmates stared at him.

Undeterred, the mustached Professor continued. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces!" Dante tilted his head, it sounded like Earth before the time of kingdoms. When humanity was still using wooden spears.

"But that is where Huntsman and Huntresses come in." He continued, "It is our sworn duty to protect this world and its people from these terrible beasts, as true Huntsman!" Next to Ruby, Weiss was irritated that her team leader was not paying any attention to the class. And even more so that Blake was still reading her book, uninterested.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Weiss' scowl deepened as Ruby continued to not listen. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" The Professor moved over towards a cage in the classroom, some students looked interested as the cage shook.

"Now, which one of you believes yourself to be a true Huntsman or Huntress?" He said, Weiss' hand immediately shot up, looking determined.

"I do sir!"

"Excellent! Go change into your combat clothes and we'll begin immediately!' He said. The Heiress got up and left the room.

"Well, this should be interesting." Dante muttered, noticing the white haired girls' slight angered.

He hoped her anger wouldn't cloud her judgment. The last they needed was another injured person.

**_To be continued_**

**_RK: Chapter 6 is done! I hoped you all liked it. This chapter saw some Ruby and Dante bonding along with some minor maturity from Nick. Also covered the name of Dante's weapons and what Nick's looked like. If you have any questions feel free to PM or just leave a Review. Also! Thanks to FS again for helping me come up with Dante's weapons names. _**

**_Everyone: See you all next chapter_**


	7. Chapter 7: Double L Pt 2

**RK: Hello~!**

**Yang: You're happy.**

**Weiss: This cannot be good.**

**RK: Oi! Just because I'm happy doesn't mean anything bad… some of the time. Now Blakey! Will you do the disclaimers?**

**Blake: Don't call me that. RK owns nothing of the RWBY Series, or any other series that is mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**_Chapter 7: Lessons of Life Pt. 2_**

"You can do it Weiss!"

"Represent team RWBY!"

"Fight well."

_Where did she get that flag? _Dante wondered as he stared blankly at Blake. Seriously, where did she get a flag with RWBY on it in the first place?

And where could he get one?

Weiss ignored them as she raised her weapon. Without warning Prof. Ports grab his weapon and knocked the lock of the cage. The Boarbatusk inside sensed it's opportunity and charged out ready to kill whatever was in its way. Its eyes landed on Weiss, snarling it charged at the girl wanting to tear her apart.

In the upper rows of seats Nick noted that the fight was going the same as in the show. With Ruby trying to help the heiress and said heiress getting annoyed by the other girl. He was happy something's didn't change, that meant his knowledge of the future wasn't useless after all.

Below his row Dante watched on with interest. He had not seen Weiss use her semblance before, from what he had read about known semblance's hers were Glyphs. He was fascinated by the use of them, the application for that particular semblance were near limitless. With a few restrictions of course.

Glancing in Ruby's direction, he listened as the girl continued to try and help Weiss, only for said girl to become more infuriated.

He frowned. This wasn't good, if they kept this kind of relationship up for four years one of them, if not their entire team, would wind up dead before the end of the first. He'd have to talk to the Headmaster about it later.

Eventually Weiss finished the Boar like Grimm by impaling it while it was flipped over on its back, having turned it over with the help of her Glyphs.

"Bravo!" The professor exclaimed, clapping. "It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training." He complemented the girl.

Dante paid no attention to anything else after that, when the class was dismissed he followed Ruby as she talked to Weiss out in the halls. Listening to their conversation, he noted Weiss' thoughts on Ruby as team leader and how the younger girl was supposedly less skilled. He frowned even deeper than before.

This scene was too familiar to him, and the other time ended with one teammate trying to kill another.

Noticing Weiss leave towards the courtyard, he didn't know whether to comfort Ruby or follow the other girl. In thought he didn't notice that the Schnee heiress had spotted him and changed directions.

"Hey." Looking up in surprise, the male scythe user noticed Weiss standing in front of him. He did _not_ want to deal with this right now.

"Can I help you Ms. Schnee?" Dante asked.

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I think Ozpin made a mistake on who should be team leader." Dante stared at her blankly.

"I disagree."

_With Ruby_

Ruby had found herself in a similar conversation with Ozpin after he had should up. She made her doubts about him making her team leader clear to the man, drawing a sigh from him.

"Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, women and child on this planet." He said, "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment as leader to be one of them, do you?" Ruby looked down in thought, it was only the first day, and maybe he was right?

_Weiss and Dante_

"How could you disagree?! Even you should be able to see that I am much more suited for the role as team leader." Weiss glared at the boy.

"Perhaps you are right." Dante said getting the girl to smile. "But do you poses the traits as to be a leader?" He asked causing her to looked confused.

"W-What do you mean? I am more skilled than her and have more experience than her as well." Dante sighed.

"Yes, there is no denying that you have more experience than Ruby. And may be slightly more skilled," He admitted, "But those are not traits that make one truly suited to be a leader."

_Ozpin and Ruby_

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly." The headmaster explained. "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby continued to listen to his words. Thinking of what it meant to truly be a team leader.

_Dante and Weiss_

"A leader must have experience and skill to help lead, yes." Dante looked Weiss in her eyes, orange meeting blue. "But they must have, above all else, the charisma and trust of his or her teammates. Tell me, you trusted Ruby's plan back in Emerald Forest, why?" Weiss narrowed her eyes in thought, was it just the heat of the moment? Or was it something else….

"I-I don't know, maybe it had to do with her having a plan? And she had this look in her eyes that told me to-"

"Follow her." The boy interrupted her, giving her a small smile when she looked shocked. "I know, she had the same look when she was telling me her plan's both when riding the Nevermore and when we were trying to kill it. The plan may have sounded crazy, but the look in her eye…."

"….Told me it would work" Weiss finished, a look of understanding in her eyes.

_Ozpin and Ruby_

"You have been burden with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advice you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." With that the headmaster left, leaving the girl in red to think about what she had been told.

_Weiss and Dante_

"With that said, Weiss. Stop fretting over what isn't yours, and focus on what you have." Dante said, resting a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Become the best teammate and subordinate anyone could ever ask for, help make Ruby the leader we both _know _she can be!" He removed his hand and walk past her, feeling her stare as he made his way inside.

He had given her his advice; it was up to her to use it. But for now he had a certain grey haired headmaster to look for.

_Later at Night_

Weiss quietly walked into her teams' dorm room, silently closing the door behind her. Dante's words echoed in her mind, the more she thought about it, the more she realized the dual scythe user was right. Looking around the room, she noticed that the other members of her team were sleeping.

Yang was sprawled out on her bed, snoring like usual. Blake was neatly covered and, somehow, sleeping soundly. She smiled slightly when she looked at Ruby; her team leader was asleep with her face in a book and papers around her bed. It was obvious the girl was doing her work from other classes.

Weiss sighed. Okay, maybe she was a little quick on judging the girl.

_Just a little._

Walking over she shook Ruby gently causing the other girl to jolt up.

"Huh-wha?" Ruby looked around, surprised to see Weiss staring at her.

"How do you like your coffee?" Ruby looked confused

"What?" Weiss sighed.

"I said how do you like your coffee?" She asked again, being patient with the girl. Ruby was shocked, way was Weiss being nice all of a sudden? She didn't know, but she was counting herself lucky!

_Headmasters' office_

"You know the Head Healer was quite infuriated that you suck out of her care. I did not enjoy her ranting either." Ozpin said, staring over at the smirking teen across his desk.

"Consider that payback for launching me in a forest full of Grimm." Dante countered, thoroughly enjoying the annoyed look on the Headmasters face.

"I bet," The older male muttered. "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something other than your revenge though, yes?" Dante lost his smirk and looked serious; Ozpin was slightly surprised by the sudden change in demeanor.

"It's about team RWBY." He said, Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"What about them?"

"I'm worried about them, I'm not sure they will survive their first year here at the rate their going." The boy admitted, Ozpin looked at him with a new found interest. So he had noticed it as well.

"So you noticed." He got a nod from his student. "What have you done so far?" He asked.

"I gave Weiss some advice. She seems to understand,"

"But?"

"But I do not think it'll fully sink in until something happens, something that puts everything on the line." Ozpin leaned forward, folding his hands together and resting his head on his thumbs.

"What do you have in mind?" Dante smirked from under his hood.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Bell Test?'"

**_To be continued_**

**RK: SO this chapter was shorter than usual, but oh well. Yes, I'm having Dante use some things from other animes. Just because he's in one anime world doesn't mean he instantly forgot about all the others he knows of. I might take a while to upload another chapter because of one word.**

**School.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a good Labor Day and hope to see you all next chapter!**

**Teams RWBY and JNPR: Until next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: W-What! ?

**RK: Let's get this show on the Road!**

**Nora: What show?**

**RK: This one.**

**Nora: But this is a story not a show!**

**RK: Nora, It's a- you know what? Never mind, Disclaimers!**

**Jaune: RK owns nothing of the RWBY Series or any other series mentioned in this Fanfic.**

**_Chapter 8: A Teams Crisis, Fight or Flight!_**

Nicolas sat in Prof. Ports Grimm studies class. He looked among the rows, searching for Dante. The scythe wielder wasn't in his room when he went to check. He thought that Dante had gotten up early and went to the Dining Hall for breakfast, but upon arriving there was no sign of him.

Nick had asked teams RWBY and JNPR he they had seen his friend, but they hadn't seen him. Weiss stated she had last seen him after Grimm studies yesterday. Getting the help of the two teams, along with Velvet who had come to greet Nick, they started to look for their orange eyed friend until it was time to go to class.

After an hour of searching, they turned up nothing. So here they were, sitting in on another boring lecture by their 'heroic' professor. All of them wondering where Dante had disappeared to.

"Professor Ports," Ruby called getting the teachers attention. "Do you know where Dante might be?"

"Worried for a comrade I see, a very good trait to have Ms. Rose." Ports smiled, even though you couldn't see it. "But do not fret; Mr. Evans is helping Headmaster Ozpin set something up. He has been exempt from all his classes for the day and shall be returning tomorrow."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Not a problem my dear. In fact, this reminds me of a time in my youth when a friend of mine…." The class groaned as the enthusiastic teacher went on about another time of his youth. But those that knew Dante were now curios, what was he helping the Headmaster with? And why was Dante helping him?

Nick was actually confused; there was no mentioning of Ozpin setting something up in the series. So that met either something outside his knowledge developed or Dante was up to something that caught the Headmaster's attention.

He only hoped it wouldn't screw up the timeline to badly. He liked knowing what happened.

_Elsewhere_

In a clear field near Beacon Dante looked down at his hands. Small burns covered them as he channel his Aura through them, looking for the right amount. Bringing his right hand up and leveling it with a boulder. He channel his aura into his middle finger and thumb, compacting it until it was at the right limit. Brining his hand closer to the rock, he flicked it.

He grinned at the results, it was almost ready.

Pulling out his scroll he contacted Ozpin, it was time to begin the Test.

_Sometime later_

Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Nick and Velvet sat at their table eating lunch. They had started speculating on what Dante was helping the Headmaster with. Ruby and Velvet had suggested that he was simply on a mission; Weiss thought he was just running an errand for Ozpin. Some of the others thought it might have to do with him sneaking out of the infirmary earlier then he was allowed which lead to Yang asking how he did it in the first place.

Ruby looked a little nervous as the attention of the others was on her. "Well, I, uh, may have helped him 'escape.'" She said, poking her fingers together. "He said he was fine and he was moving normally. I didn't see any harm in it."

"He never did like hospitals or places like them." Nick nodded, smiling. "I remember this one time back in Austin were he got sick once and had to go to the local hospital. When he looked like someone had just killed his pet cat after he was told he needed to take a couple of shots." The others laughed at the mental image of Dante looking terrified, the only one not laughing was Blake who looked at the purple haired boy.

"Dante owns a cat?" She asked, Nick grinned. Ooh this was going to be so much fun!

"Yep! Her name was Shade. He got her on his tenth birthday and absolutely loved her." He explained, "He took good care of her, hell, he even built her a room of her own when he was living in an apartment. Complete with all kinds of cat toys and scratching posts, her favorite had to be the red ball of yarn though." Blake twitched slightly at that, damn yarn!

"Where is Shade now?" Ruby asked, wondering if Dante wouldn't mind bringing the cat to Beacon for her to see.

Everyone looked confused as Nick smiled sadly. "She's no longer in the land of the living, I'm afraid." He said, "One day she was attacked a dog, she tried to escape but the canine got a hold of her. Dante had found Shade in the mutts grasp and promptly beat the thing in a rage getting it to let go. But by the time he got it off of her, it was too late." He sighed, remembering how his friend isolated himself for months after that.

"How terrible." Velvet said, thinking of her own fear of Dog faunas since they always gave her this look. She shivered; it was like she was a giant walking stake to them.

"I wana beat that dog up!" Nora declared pumping her fist. How dare a doggy pick on a poor little kitty! She'd break its legs!

"So… he likes cat's?" The bow wearing girl asked, getting a nod from Nick.

"He loves them," He grinned. "I think if he sees a feline Faunas, he might just marry her on the spot!" He laughed some more at seeing Blake's cheeks dusted with a light pink. Dante _so_ owed him for this later.

_Cat's huh? _Yang thought, grinning. Some more teasing material for her to use, she had some shopping to do later.

"What about you Nick, are there any animals you like?" Ruby asked, glad that the depressed mood from earlier was gone.

"Well," The boy started. "I do like rabbits." Velvet's head whipped towards him with a blush, he liked rabbits?

"You do, do you?" Yang grinned mischievously, a glint in her eyes as she looked between Velvet and Nick. "What do you like about them?" She asked.

"I like their fur," He said, grinning back. "I like how their ears can stand and twitch, I also find the way they nibble on carrots to be cute!" Velvet glanced at the carrots on her blush deepening.

"Cute? Not a word manly man would normally say." Yang teased, enjoying the blush she was helping make on the rabbit eared girl.

Nick shrugged. "I like what I like." Velvet tried making herself shrink at this point, her face red. Ruby was confused as to why the girl seemed embarrassed. Ah, the bliss of being innocent.

"I think that's enough you two." Weiss huffed. She may not have liked Faunas in general, but Velvet was an exception.

Yang pouted. "Fine, ruin our fun." Velvet sighed in relief. "So, does anyone got anymore thoughts on whe-"

"Will team RWBY please report to the Headmasters office, team RWBY to the Headmasters office." Yang was interrupted, causing her to scowl.

"Am I going to be interrupted most of the time?" Her team leader laughed.

"Most likely, now let's go see what Professor Ozpin wants, maybe he can tell us were Dante is why were there." With that the all girl team got up and headed for Ozpin's office.

Nora turned to Nick and Velvet. "So are you two dating?"

Poor Velvet made a tomato green with envy that moment.

_Open field_

Dante stood in the field, eyes closed as he waited. He thought about what he was fixing to do, and thought if it was truly right. The test did little for Team Seven, what if it did not do anything for Team RWBY? He shook his head; none of RWBY was anything like Sasuke. So there shouldn't be a chance of such things happening. But it was up to them to make sure they don't mess up.

He looked down at his clothes. He had gotten a specially made outfit just for this. Covering his body was an Akatsuki style cloak; the high collar of the cloak covered the lower part of his face. It parted itself from the waist down to show the two bells hanging from his belt. His feet were covered by black shinobi sandals and around his left leg was a pouch to hold custom kunai.

One thing he loved about mecha-weapons was their ability to become small, where's the pouch could hold ten regular size kunai and shuriken, now held twenty shrunken ones waiting to be transformed and used.

Hidden under the long sleeves of the cloak were two wrist mounted blades that extended to three feet.

He loved this world's weapons.

"Dante?" He heard an innocent voice. Looking to his right he saw all of team RWBY standing in the same field as him, looking very confused.

It was that time already?

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss took in Dante's new outfit. His only visible body part being his legs and top part of his face. All of them were confused and worried at the sad look in his orange eyes, almost as if he was regretting something.

"Hello there you four, I'm glad you can make it." He said softly but load enough for them to hear.

"Dante? What's going on? We've been looking for you all day!" Ruby said to him watching as his eyes lazily flickered over to her. Why did he seem so sad?

"I've been here, Ruby. And as for what's going on, this is about your team." Weiss blinked, their team? What was he talking about?

He held up his hand to stall them from asking questions. "Ozpin has taken notice to your…. teamwork, or lack thereof." He said.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby was nervous, where was he going with this?

Dante sighed again. "I'll get straight to the point. You, Ruby, and you, Weiss, cannot seem to work together properly." Weiss' eyes widen, he didn't mean. "Ozpin feels this might get one of you, if not all, of your team killed somewhere down the line."

Ruby and her team looked shocked, the Headmaster thought they'd get each other killed already?

"He's not the only one. I to, feel that this team could very well be dead before the first year here at beacon is up." The others were simply stunned, how could he think that of them? They've only been a team for two days!

"Now hang on a minute! Don't you and Prof. Ozpin are being a little quick to judge?" Yang asked getting a nod from here teammates.

Dante looked at her. "Normally I would say yes. But Weiss and Ruby have shown attributes similar to another team I know of. They were called Team Seven."

"Two of the members, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were complete opposites. Weiss reminds me of Sasuke a little while Ruby reminds me greatly of Naruto."

"What do they have to do with this?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes, she had never heard of a Team Seven but she already knew that they most likely were not good news.

"Sasuke, like Weiss does Ruby, thought that Naruto was below him, a distraction and a waste of his time and belittled Naruto every chance he got." Weiss opened her mouth; she didn't see Ruby like that, at least not anymore.

Her eyes widen, neither Dante nor Ozpin knew that though. Likewise Ruby had come to the same conclusion. This wasn't good.

"But when Naruto finally surpassed Sasuke, the Uchiha was angered and tried to gain more strength. DO you want to know how he tried to achieve this?" Dante asked, looking each member of RWBY in the eye until he landed on their leader.

The red caped girl hesitantly nodded, not sure if she would like the answer.

"He tried to kill Naruto."

The field went silent, no one spoke a word. Ruby and Weiss were the most shocked of their team. This is what Ozpin and Dante thought would happen to them? That they would try to kill each other?

"I do not believe that one of you would do this however." The girls looked back at the boy. "Weiss only has some traits of Sasuke, but not enough to be like him. You do not lust after power like he does, and you never lived a life like him." The Schnee heiress looked slightly relieved, so Dante and Ozpin didn't think that badly of their team.

"But unfortunately a decision must be made." He spoke up, "Team RWBY, as of this moment two of your careers as Huntresses ends today!"

Nobody moved, everyone's breath was cot in their throats at the statement

_"__W-What?!"_

**_To be continued!_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Test

**_Chapter 9: The Test_**

_"W-What?!"_

Was the thought that went through team RWBY's minds. Each staring with wide eyed expressions at Dante who stared back with calm and sad eyes, his hand twitched slightly at their looks.

Ruby was scared, she only just got into Beacon, and now she was going to lose her chance at being a true Huntress! The more she thought about her situation, the more her resolve she built up last night began to crumble. This wasn't happening….

Weiss' thoughts were on a similar path. She didn't think her previous actions would cause this! Maybe if they explained what happened last night to the Headmaster, he might change his decision.

Yang's eyes were red, her hands balled into fists. She was mad, no, she was downright pissed! She didn't care if her chance as a Huntress was taken, but she'd be damned if someone took away her sisters dream!

Blake simply narrowed her eyes in thought. Two of the fours careers would end already? Sure, at _this _school, but they could always go elsewhere. So thing was not right here, what were Ozpin and Dante planning….

"Of course, you'll have a chance to save your careers." Dante said in a lighter tone, drawing their attention. He pulled the two bells from his belt and held them up. "Through a test."

"But taking this test is just one of two options. Should you choose this one, two of you will be safe." Blake frowned.

"What is the other option?" She asked, so there was something else behind this.

Dante tucked the bells back on his belt, "If you go with option two…. All of your careers will be safe." He internally flinched when they all smiled in relief; he wasn't going to like what came next.

"But," He sighed. "For all of your careers to be safe…. You four have to kill me." He was glad his mouth was covered; otherwise the girls would see his frown as they again looked in utter shock. They had to do what?!

Weiss was the first to recover. "H-How could you say such a thing?! I-Its barbaric!" They had to _kill _their friend in order for all of them to be safe? Granted Weiss had known Dante for only a little, she didn't want to kill him!

"It's fairly simple." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Take option two, kill me and you are all safe. Or, go with option one, and two of you lose your careers."

Ruby was honestly confused on how he could talk about losing his life so easily, didn't he like living?

"Well you can forget about that, I'm not going with option two" Yang stated crossing her arms, glaring at the cloaked boy. Beside her Blake nodded with Weiss and Ruby agreeing.

Secretly Dante smiled, they had made it past phase one without even knowing it.

Time for faze two.

"So you go with option one then?" He asked.

"What does option one involve?" Weiss asked, glancing at Ruby, the other girl caught her look and nodded.

Dante pointed to the bells around his belt. "You have to get these two bells. The two that get them are allowed to stay while the others will have leave; it's as simple as the second choice." He explained.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to giving them to us, would you?" Yang asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I would like to, but I can't. And I would be unable to choose between any of you in the first place." Dante's eyes harden and gained a slight glow to them, "But know this, you will have to fight me for them. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, I _will_ hurt you." _And I'll regret it later. _He thought to himself.

"We already said we wouldn't kill you Dante!" Ruby stated.

"That you have, but I never said you had to kill me. Just fight like you would have to; otherwise you'll never get the bells." He clarified, "So, your answer?"

Team RWBY looked among each other and huddled together.

"I think we should go for it." Blake said immediately getting her teams attention.

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Yang replied.

Blake sighed, "I know, but something seems off here."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Something is off about this whole test." The secret faunas stated. "Firstly, why even give us an option to choose two other options? Why not just force us to go with the first when we clearly would not go with the second?" She asked herself and them.

Weiss narrowed her eyes in thought. "Why not just have us fight until only two of us are left standing? And why bells?"

"Exactly," Blake said. "I believe there is something else going on here, a test within the test."

Ruby seemed to catch on. "So the first test is a front, while Dante is looking for something else?" She asked wanting to make sure she was right.

Weiss nodded with a slight smile, "That's the idea. But the question is, what is he looking for?"

"So we'll go a long with this little test of his until we figure it out? if it's even there?" Yang said getting a nod from Blake.

"Sounds good to me! So let's get started then." Ruby declared, each of them turned back to Dante who hadn't moved an inch.

"So?" He inquired.

"We'll go with option A!" The red hooded girl said, smirking at the boy.

"Very well then." Dante pulled a timer out of his cloaks pocket and sat it on a nearby rock, setting a time on it.

"You'll have one hour to get the bells from me by any means necessary. But remember; only two of you may pass and if none of you get them within the hour…. You will all lose" He walked back of to his spot, looking at them impassively. Team RWBY began pulling out their weapons, ready to fight.

"You may…. Begin!" In what seemed like an instant Blake disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing on Dante's right, Gambol Shroud brought back to take a swing at her opponent.

She was surprised when she had to duck a dodge a punch to the face as said opponent's hand shot out. Skidding back from him she observed his face, noting that his eyes were glowing softly again around his iris's. What was that?

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper mode and started firing; the boy pumped Aura into his legs and leapt away from the bullets. Weiss fallowed up by creating a Glyph under Dante's next landing spot.

_Damn! _The boy thought as he found himself suddenly stuck in place, unable to move his feet. He eyed the glowing Glyph and glanced at the smirking Schnee heiress.

"I'll take these!" He heard from his right, he twitched his hand allowing the blade hidden in his sleeve to extend. Yang had come up on his right ready to snatch the bells when a blade appeared out of Dante's sleeve and cut the top part of her hand, it would have went straight through had she not quickly pulled it back.

The blonde glared at his blade as she held her bleeding hand. She hadn't expected him to have those, where were his scythes?

"You alright, Yang?" Ruby asked appearing next to her, Yang simply grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little scratch. Nothin' my Aura can't fix." True to words, the cut was already healed. She wiped the blood away. Weiss walked up to them, still concentrating on the Glyph holding Dante in place.

"Hey Dante!" Ruby called, "Why don't you give up! You're stuck inside Weiss' Glyph, there's no way your getting out, right Weiss?" Weiss nodded, still smirking. Her smirk dropped when she heard her Dante chuckle.

"Is that so? Let's test that then." Suddenly dark grey Aura surrounded Dante's body. Each of the girls stumbled back as the wind moved radically to the sudden burst of energy. Ruby brought her arm up to shield her eyes as dust and small rocks flew by her and the others. What was this?

Risking a peek she saw something that shocked her. Dante was standing in the middle of what looked like a transparent sphere, a big, grey, transparent sphere.

_I-is that… his Aura?! _Similar thoughts ran through the minds of the other RWBY members. Weiss began to tremble, her sweat fell from her forehead as she felt her Glyph _breaking! _

Beneath the Akatsuki cloak wearer, the heiresses Glyph started to form cracks under the strain power. Dante poured more of his Aura outward, widening the sphere around him. Weiss couldn't take it anymore, the pressure was just to much.

Violently the Glyph shattered, Weiss fell to her knees breathing heavily.

_He broke- no… He _destroyed_ my Glyph with his Aura!_ She thought looking up, her hand gripping the grass below her. She knew that it was possible to break her semblance with enough effort, but she was not expecting Dante to be able to pull it off.

As the dust settled, Blake's eyes were wide in shock and recognition. She had seen only one other person in her life able to incase themselves in their own Aura.

_Adam…. _She thought. The fact that Dante could pull this off astonished her. She knew that teachers at Beacon could probably do the same thing, but it took years to learn something like this.

_Cool! _Ruby thought, momentarily forgetting that they were fighting. She had seen Huntsmen and Huntresses do things similar in videos shown back at Signal, but seeing it in real life was so much cooler!

Dante looked towards Weiss, his Aura sphere slowly fading causing his hair and cloak to stop fluttering around lightly. Only his eyes still had there glow. The heiress stared right back with a glare; the boy merely tilted his head to the side before turning his head towards Blake. The ninja like girl had not made any more attempts to attack him.

Without warning he ran at Weiss, the ground below him cracking with his first step as he blurred in front of her. The Schnee looked up with wide eyes as a blade shot out of Dante's left sleeve aimed at her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain only to hear the familiar sound of metal hitting metal.

Slowly taking a peak she saw Ruby standing in front of her with her Scythe, blocking the boys stab.

Ruby grunted as she pushed Dante's blade back, causing him to flip away. Immediately Blake dash forward and started to attack the boy.

Dante brought out his second hidden blade to block one of Blake's swings, only for her to dissipate.

"Ack!" He grunted feeling a sharp pain in his side, looking down he saw Blake with her sword run through a small section of his stomach.

Blake felt bad slightly stabbing him but pushed those feelings away and tried to withdraw her blade only for him to grab one of her arms. The orange eyed boy pulled Blake closer and delivered a swift punch to her gut causing her to gasp in pain. He heard a slight crack of her ribs; she was going to feel that one later.

Gripping her neck as she grunted in more pain he was about to deliver another punch when a fist collided with the side of his head, sending him tumbling across the field.

"You going to be okay?" Yang asked as she kept her eyes on Dante, Blake nodded holding her stomach from her kneeling position, letting her Aura numb the pain.

"Yeah," She breathed out. "I think he packed some aura into his punch, be careful to not let him hit you. His aura punches hurt worse than normal ones." Blake warned getting a smirk from the blonde, transforming her gauntlets.

Dante straightened himself mid are and skidded to a halt on his feet, his left hand clutching his side. Glancing down he frowned, blood seeped out of the wound as his aura slowly tried to heal it. Smaller cuts were quiet easy to heal, but stab wounds that went all the way through were _much_ harder. His face also hurt form the punch Yang had hit him with, a red bruise already appearing on his right cheek.

He looked back to the others, noting Ruby helping Weiss catch her second wind while Yang prepared to charge him.

_I need to end this, quickly._

_Headmasters' office_

"Are you sure this is wise? He looks to be taking quite a beating already." Glynda Goodwitch asked as she watched the screen of Ozpin's scroll, both were watching as Dante fought against team RWBY in their test.

"He will be fine, Mr. Evans may not been that skilled but he makes up for it with his Aura control." The Headmaster of Beacon replied, his eyes still trained on his scroll. Glynda nodded slightly.

"I will admit, the amount of control he has over his Aura with just two weeks of training his impressive. But I do wonder where he learned these techniques to help him train. Leaf balancing, having said Leaf's stick to his body, having a sphere made of aura conducting material to help expand his Aura into a protective sphere. And dust for bid, trying to _walk _on _water._" The blonde teacher said, thinking back to when the dimension traveling boy tried to walk on liquid surfaces.

And he was pretty damn close to.

"His methods may not be traditional in a sense, but they are quiet effective." Ozpin stated, taking a sip from his mug. "And I'll bet he will only increase his training after this little test he made." Glynda wondered what the boy would do next for training. Balance boulders on his hands while standing on one foot?

She frowned, he might actually try that.

Ozpin on the other hand had done something that might irritate his fighting student later, but in the end it would be better for this lesson to be taught to many then just a few.

_Back with RWBY and Dante_

_Shit! _Dante thought as he avoided another punch from Yang, Blake appeared on his right and took a slash at him. He was forced to retreat backwards, but was allowed no time to rest when Ruby appeared in a swirl of roses. The red wearing girl brought he scythe down on the boy, nicking his left leg as he he attempted to dodge.

Weiss, seeing the him hit slightly, launched a ice dust attack at Dante using her rapier. In evading the attack he lost his Akatsuki cloak, it having been caught in the ice.

Dante groaned in both pain and annoyance, he felt exposed without any of his cloaks. Below his cloak he wore a short sleeved grey shirt that hang on his body loosely. Around his neck was a grey…. cat collar?

_What in the world? _Weiss thought, it had a bell to!

_That explains the jingle from when he walks. _Ruby sweat dropped, leveling her weapon for another attack.

Likewise Blake, Weiss and Yang got ready for another round. They had tried attacking him in separately but timed attacks, now it was time to take him out all at once. Dante eyed the four.

_Have they…?_

**_Riiiiiiing!_**

Everyone's eyes widen as the timer went off, each looking towards it. It had been an hour already!?

_B-But we never got any of the bells! _Ruby thought, slumping to her knees. They had failed.

"Team RWBY, your time limit to complete the test if up." Dante started, looking impassive. "None of you got any of the bells, so you all…. Pass." He smiled sincerely, Yang an Ruby looked up in shocked, how?!

"So I was right," Blake said, drawing the others attention. "There was something behind this test, or at least, another test."

"You looked underneath the underneath. Very good Blake." The boy complimented before looking to the others. "She is indeed correct; getting the bells was not the real test, the real test was…. you."

Ruby looked confused again, "What do you mean?"

Dante just continued to smile. "Let me ask you something Ruby, what have you done this entire time? What have you _and _your team been doing?" He asked. Ruby's eyebrows furrowed as she thought, all they had been doing was trying to get the bells. They even timed their atta….

"Working together…. Like a team!" She said, looking back at the boy.

"Exactly. The test was about team work," He explained. "The most important thing for a team is teamwork. If you cannot work together, then there is no point in having a team."

"Look at the person next to you." He said, causing the girls to look between them. "These are your teammates, your partners, your _family, _for the next four years. You must be willing to except their faults, weaknesses, and everything that makes them. Because _they _are all you'll have when out on a battle field, when you're on a mission."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this…." He apologized, getting looks from the girls. "I just didn't want to see another Team Seven incident, and I see great potential in you four as a team. Who knows, maybe you'll even surpass them." He shrugged; the action only was too much for him. Dante blacked out the second time in two days, tired from his injuries and and using his Aura so much.

Blake appeared and caught Dante's falling body, resting him on her shoulder. He was surprisingly light.

Back in Ozpin's office, the Headmaster closed his scroll. He had seen what he wanted; he only hoped that the lesson would stick with all of his other students.

He did broadcast the fight to everyone at Beacon after all.

**_To be continued_**

**RK: And that ends this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed, I'm not the best at writing up fight scenes. Also…. Team RWBY in maid outfits…. *Nosebleed* Damn you FS! Also, if any of you see a mistake in spelling or with anything else, please inform me! It helps lots! *Nods happily* **

**_Till next time_**


	10. Chapter 10: Simple Things

**Ruby: You meanie!**

**RK: What I do?**

**Ruby: You ate the last cookie!**

**RK: No I didn't!**

**Ruby: Your prints are on the jar!**

**RK: Wha-! Who checks for finger prints on a Cookie Jar!?**

**Yang: My sister.**

**Blake: Can we just start the story?**

**Dante: Disclaimers?**

**Nick: Nope. It's now on the summary for all to see!**

**_Chapter 10: Simple things…_**

Six days passed since the fight between Dante and team RWBY. Six days since Dante was forced back into the Infirmary and under constant watch from the Head Healer. The boy was unnerved by the Healers smile. It was too much like a certain Forth Division captain.

Only _worse._

Team RWBY had been told by Ozpin that they were to stay as a team, and that the test was all Dante's idea. Initially they were angered that their friend had done such a thing, but that anger subsided when the Headmaster informed them that they were never in any real danger of losing their ability to become Huntresses from Beacon.

Weiss' respect for the boy went up when she realized Dante had basically taken a beating to teach them the importance of teamwork. As did the others, but they had to get payback for making stress out like that.

The boy in question was released the second day, and joined Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Nick and Velvet. He, along with the all girl team of RWBY had been shocked when they found out that their fight had been by _everyone _at Beacon. Dante found himself being asked by his fellow classmates if he would teach them the 'Soul Sphere' as Nick had dubbed it.

Team RWBY also found them asked for tips on Teamwork, but they said they knew just as much as them since they had only been a team for a little. The male scythe wielder found himself being bombarded with questions he Ozpin had announced that the 'Bell Test' and the lesson was of Dante's own making.

Ozpin found his cane and coffee mug glued to his desk the next day.

That should teach him.

Nick had found the whole thing funny. He knew that his friend hated the attention, but he hoped it would help bring his normally quiet friend out of his shell. The purple haired teen hadn't seen his friend much since they had entered this world, but he was okay with that. Dante was opening up to other people, and making new friends! Unlike back on Earth.

Nick chuckled getting Velvets attention. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Her friend shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking about things recently." Velvet blinked then smiled.

"Yes, I suppose things have been crazy as of late." She giggled causing Nick to smile. "It's barely been two weeks and already things are interesting." The boy nodded his head, with the events at the initiation along with the test set up by Dante and Ozpin for team RWBY, things had been interesting.

"So, any idea on what Ozzy wants us for?" He asked, Velvet shook her head.

"You shouldn't address him so causally," She said. "He might give you detention for such disrespect."

"It wouldn't be the first time a teacher did that." Nick grinned, "And besides, he doesn't mind, and I don't think he likes being called professor all the time." Velvet just looked at him.

"Did you have to rhyme that?"

"Does Dante like kitty cats?"

"You're hopeless."

"You're bowless."

"I'm not Blake, and stop that."

"And I'm not Cake, so get back!"

The rabbit girl didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at her friends' antic. He always did something to try an amuse others, and it worked to. He had actually found ways to make Prof. Ports class interesting, something everyone was thankful for. He did try in Prof. Goodwitch's class, but that ended with a sawt to his hard head.

Which was still amusing.

"If you stop…. I'll give you your hair dye back." She offered, Nicks eyes gained a shine to them.

"Nicky be a good boy now!" He said in a childish voice, clasping his hands together near his face. Velvet did laugh this time, ever since she took his purple hair dye he had stopped trying to prank her.

"Good, now let's go. I'm sure the Headmaster is getting tired of waiting for us." She said walking towards Ozpin's office with Nick in toe.

_Headmasters' office_

"Yo Ozzy!" Nick said pushing the door to Ozpin's, Velvet walking in behind him looking embarrassed.

"Must you be so loud" Nick heard a voice say, looking to his right he noticed Dante standing by the Headmasters desk. Looking at him with a frown.

"Dante? I see you got your Tensa cloak back, or is that a new one?" The sword wielder asked, ignoring his friends' question. Velvet to noticed the boys' original black cloak back on him, his hood off showing his shoulder length hair.

Dante sighed, "It's a new one, but we're not here to talk about my clothes." He gestured towards Ozpin.

"Indeed, I have something to discuss with the three of you." The grey haired professor said, Velvet blinked. What did he need her for?

"I need you three to pick some things up for me inn town." Oh, "Here are the things I'll need and the shops you can find them at." He handed each of them slips of paper.

"Soo… we're acting as errand boys?" Nick said, looking at the paper.

"Yes, I would go get these things myself but I'm busy today."

"You're still trying to get your cane and mug off your desk aren't you?" Dante asked, Ozpin shot him a subtly glare. True enough, the Headmasters' cane and cup where still on his desk. He had tried everything bar tearing them off the desk to get them off.

Just what kind of glue did Dante us?

"I think it would be best if you get going, you three will need to be back before midnight." Dante simply chuckled and walked out the room, with Nick and Velvet following.

Once they left Ozpin noticed a small piece of paper on his desk. Reaching over and grabbing it, he flipped it over and saw that it was from Dante.

_Surrender?_

_-Dante_

At the bottom was a Chibi version of the boy with a smug look on his face. Ozpin balled the paper up and threw it into the trash bin in his office.

_This means war…._

_One hour later_

Dante, Nick and Velvet had got of the Airship that took them to Vale. Proceeding to walk into town they looked at the list of things they needed to get.

"Right," Dante turned to the other two. "You two stick together and get the equipment on the list and I'll go get the metals and fabrics listed."

"Why don't we stick together?" Velvet asked.

"I need to pick up some things of my own, and it'll be faster if we split up." _And it'll give you two some alone time. _He smirked. He had been keeping up on Nick's doings while he was doing his own things.

"Oh, okay. Well we'll see you later then." Velvet replied with a small wave as Dante ran off in the opposite direction. Nick turned to Velvet, a nervous smile on his face.

"So, uh, do you know where any of these places are? I've only been in Vale for a little while." He said, Velvet looked down at her paper.

"Some of the places on here are ones I go to when I need supplies actually." She smiled, "Finding all the things listed won't be to hard."

_Grimm Night Weapon Store_

The duo had walked into the weapon shop, it was pretty basic with weapons and ammo types on rackets and walls along with parts and maintenance kits on shelf's. Nick hadn't actually been in a weapon shop before, having made his weapon at Beacon and getting his ammunition from the same place.

Velvet smiled in amusement as Nick looked around the shop, obviously fascinated by all the weapons. Letting him continue his wondering she walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell on the counter. A flap from a back room as a figure walked to the front.

"Welcome to Grimm Night shop where we hav- Velvet?" A pink haired man said in surprise, Velvet smiled.

"Hello Frenz." She greeted with a small wave. The now identified Frenz snapped out of his sputter and returned the greeting.

"It's good to see you again Velvet, but shouldn't you be in school?" He asked,

"Prof. Ozpin sent me and two others here to pick up some things he ordered." She said looking towards the other person in the store. "Nick! Come over here for a second." Nick stopped looking at the grenade in his hands and walked over to Velvet. The purple haired boy looked at the male behind the counter, he had dull pink hair and green eyes. A goatee growing on his chin and side burns running down his face. The man stood a good foot taller the Nick himself, his most distinguishing was the long scar that ran across his right cheek.

_There is a story behind that... and I don't want to know it. _The teen silently thought to himself.

The large man stuck out his hand, "The names Frenz Flankmen, nice to meet ya Nick!" Nick shook his hand, the store owner grinned when the teen tightened his hold. "Strong grip ya got there, you use a broad sword I take it."

"How did you know!?" Nick asked in surprise. Frenz merely chuckled humorously, he loved getting that reaction out of people.

"When you've been in the weapon business as long as I have, you tend to develop a six sense for that kind of thing." Velvet shook her head, Frenz always liked to mess with people.

"Developed skills aside," She said, "I believe you have some things for us to pick up?"

"I do, just give me a sec to go get them from the back, don't go anywhere!" He walked into the back of the store, leaving the two teens alone again.

"He seems nice." Nick said looking towards the rabbit girl.

"He is, but you don't want to get on his badside. He can be pretty scary when angered." The boy chuckled nervously at the mental image of someone the size of Frenz angry.

"I bet."

_**Dig!**_

They heard the door bell chime, turning around Nick froze. Velvet tensed, this would not be good.

_"Torchwick!"_

_**To be Continued**_

_**RK: And that's a wrap! So I will be focusin on Nick for the next for chapters. Some of you may be thinking that dante has forgotten about his buddy Nick and vice versa, they haven't. All will be explained by Nick himself in do time.**_

_**Also I hope ya'll like Frenz, you can expect him appearing some later in the story. Also, you can now see Dante and Nick in their casual clothes on my Bio. Thank you all for reading and I hope to se you again next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Wrong Person

**_Some shout outs to people!_**

**Jlargent**: **Ha! Good one.**

**n2000nick: Glorious indeed *Chuckles***

**DeuceMs: He is isn't he?**

**FallenSymphony963: Thank you!**

**_Now on with the story!_**

**_Chapter 11: The Wrong Person…._**

_"__Torchwick!"_

Roman Torchwick blinked as a male teen said his name. Frowning, the man looked him over; the boy didn't look like much. He did note the Beacon uniform he and the female faunas next to him were wearing.

_Great, more kids like Red… _The criminals' crooks moved up nest to their boss, drawing their weapons.

"Well, it seems my reputation precedes me if a kid knows my name." He said, puffing his cigar. "I would ask you your name, but I have more important matters to attend to." He looked to his henchmen.

"Get the Weapons.*

Outside the shop civilians scattered as two men in black and red suits flew out a window, causing it to shatter. Torchwick glared back at a grinning Nick, who had Armageddon in its sword mode. Velvet had taken a defensive stance; she didn't have her weapons on her.

"Isn't this familiar…" The orange haired man muttered to him.

"Hey what's going on in- You!" Frenz had heard the sound of glass shattering and rushed to the front of his store. He was both surprised and angered to see Torchwick of all people in his shop.

"This is not going as planned," The crook said, lifting his cane. "So I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way!"

Frenz growled through his teeth. "If you're here for my weapons…. you'll only find death!" Quicker than anyone could react, the shop owner pulled out a shotgun from behind the counter and aimed it at the criminals. One of Torchwicks' men weren't fast enough to move in time and was shot, sending him to the ground outside the shop.

Right threw the one good window left.

Nick sprung into action and attacked a group of the crooks, engaging them in a sword fight. None of the robbers were prepared for Nick's broad sword to cause an explosion every time it clashed with their blades.

While Nick was sending people flying in explosions, and causing damage to the store, Velvet and Frenz went after Torchwick. The cigar smoking man blocked a hit from the store owners' shotgun-turned-hammer. Torchwick glared at the giant man as he pushed back the war hammer with his cane. Frenz had a grin on his face that didn't sit right with the criminal.

"What's so funny?" Frenz grin grew looking somewhat feral.

"This!" The giant man pushed Torchwick back, causing the men to stumble as he hit a self. On instinct he looked down and cursed as he moved from his spot, a small pillar of flames erupting from his spot. From her place Velvet cast another 'spell' causing the fire to follow the man making him dodge more.

Nick saw the event as he took down another goon, he was surprised that Velvet's power was Spell-casting, or at least what he assumed was spell-casting. Side stepping another slash from one of the remaining crooks and delivering a Aura powered kick to the man's gut making the receiver crumple to the ground, he only had one thought.

_Velvet's a badass!_

_With Dante_

"Here's what you ordered sir, I hope you have a nice day!"

"And to you as well." Dante left the bakery he was in with a big bag. He had collected the things Ozpin had asked and was getting the things on his own list now. Looking up at the sky he noted that sun was still high.

_I still have time. _He thought. Turning his head north he heard what sounded like police sirens going off, narrowing his eyes he debated on whether he should go and investigate.

_…__. I'm sure they can handle it, and besides._ He started walking in the opposite direction. _Nick and Velvet are over there. I'm sure they will be fine._

As he walked off, he never noticed a figure standing in the shadows of a nearby roof watching him and following.

_So this is the one she's interested in? Hmm…._

_At Grimm Night_

Torchwick was _not_ having a good day. It was supposed to be a simple intimidate and grab mission, get the weapons and go. But _noo, _more kids like Red just HAD to be in the shop and the Shop owner just HAD to be a big man that knew how to fight.

_I'll have to off that informant for giving me wrong information. _He thought darkly, dodging another hit from Nick who had finished off his henchmen. Seeing the boy over stretch his reach the sharply dressed man grabbed Nick by the arm and socket the boy in the faces, sending him crashing into the store again.

"Nick!" Velvet shouted before turning her attention back to Torchwick. Moving her arms she uprooted a nearby light post with her magic and sent it at the men, Torchwick grunted as he evaded the object making it impale the grounded.

"Gotcha ya!" He heard from behind him, he was too late to move as Frenz swung his war hammer at the other man. Torchwick was sent flying into a nearby building wall making a small crater in its side.

Nick groaned as he picked himself up out of the store, holding his face. And angry red bruise forming as his nose bled a little. He had seen Blake get hit by Torchwick when he watched the show, seen how she made it seem like nothing. But that _hurt!_

_Just shows how far I have to go till I'm that strong._ He thought glancing down the street when he heard sirens get closer. Velvet had cast another spell and made a jet of water at the recovering Torchwick sending the man against the wall again.

Frenz got ready to shot the man as he turned his was hammer back into its shotgun form when he heard the sound of Jet engines. Looking up he cursed internally, a Gunship sat above them it's guns trained on them.

"Take cover!" He shouted running to cover, the other two teens did the same as the aircraft opened fire on them. Its Dust bullets piercing everything it hit. As the Airship occupied the three a rope ladder fell from it, Torchwick made his way over to the ladder and climbed into the ship turning to look at the three.

"It's been fun!" He shouted over the gun fire. "But I must be going now, I have places to go, people to see! So long!" With that said he threw a Grenade down at them, its pin pulled.

Elsewhere Dante wondered if he should have gone over to the scene as he heard an explosion shake the air. He frowned, hoping the others were okay….

Velvet coughed as she pushed some rubble of her, the street area around the shop looked like a war zone after the explosive detonated.

"You okay Velvet?" Frenz asked as he pushed himself off the ground and limped over to the girl.

"Y-Yeah, but were's-"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING!?" They heard Nick shout; the boy in question hefted his Sword-turned-Rocket launcher on his shoulder and fired a shot at the fleeing ship. One of the guns swiveled around and was fired at the incoming missile, but missed when the projectile separated into smaller ones.

"Damnit!" Torchwick cursed as the ship was hit, a small missile hitting one of the engines. Nick cursed also as the ship still flew away, damaged, but moving.

"It's alright kid," Frenz said, making Nick look towards him. "The police will be able to follow the smoke trail coming from the ship. You did good."

Nick sighed, "Thanks, and sorry about your shop." He grinned nervously, the man merely chuckled as he looked at his store.

"Don't worry about it, I've been meaning to do some remodeling anyway." He frowned, "But the items Ozpin ordered are gone now, and it'll be awhile until I get more." Velvet shook her head with a smile.

"Its fine, I'm sure the Headmaster will understand." She said looking down at her clothes. "I think we need to head back to Beacon as well, I need a change of clothes." She gestured to tattered but intact clothes. Nick looked down at his.

"At least you still have a shirt." The rabbit looked to her friend and blushed, Nick's shirt had been torn apart in the explosion exposing his slightly toned chest. Nick noticed her staring and gained a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Velvet!" He gasped, covering his chest with his arms, "Y-You perv! Looking at me while I'm in such a state!" The poor girls jaw dropped to the ground in shock, Frenz busted out laughing.

"I-It's not like that!" She said waving her arms in denial as she looked away, blushing even more. Nick chuckled; messing with her was so much fun.

"Pervy girls aside," The owner of the destroyed store chuckled making the girl blush more. "I think you two should be heading back to school now, it's getting kind of late." The two nodded, getting ready to leave as they gathered their things.

Hour's later Dante witness Nick and Velvet walk up to him at the Airship that would take them back to Beacon in a messy state. He was tempted to ask what happened but had a pretty good idea on how they ended up in such a state. It was a fairly quiet trip back to Beacon, when they arrived Nick and Velvet were taken to the medical wing of the school to treat their small wounds while Dante was told the things they got for Ozpin would be taken care of.

The Scythe wielder had took the things he bought himself and headed towards team RWBYs dorm. Making sure no one was in the room he walked in and started putting gift wrapped boxes on each of their beds. A big box was placed on Ruby's bed and notes were attached to each of the boxes.

With that done he left the room and headed towards his own, passing team JNPR on the way.

Later team RWBY returned to their dorm room after a day of training. Entering, they were surprised to see boxes in gift wraps on their beds. Walking over to each they noted the cards attached to them addressing them personally, Ruby read hers aloud.

"Dear Ruby, I'm sorry for what I put each of you through six days ago. I got you- and the others- gifts as an apology. I didn't know what your favorite kind was so I got you a mix of everything.

Your friend, Dante"

"Gifts? He didn't have to do that." Weiss stated with a frown, but was happy that Dante thought to get them gifts.

"How come you got the biggest sis?" Yang pouted, looking at her averaged size box.

Ruby shrugged and picked up her big box. Opening the gift she peeked inside, her eyes widen at what she saw inside.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" In Dante's room, the boy smiled as he lay in his bed at hearing Ruby's cheer of happiness.

It seemed she liked the boxes of cookies he got her after all.

**_To be continued_**

**_Ahhh, a happy ending. Ruby sure loves her cookies right? Anyway, I left Dante out of the fight because I did kick his ass last chapter and decided to give him a break. You all got a look in how Nick's weapon worked and Torchwick was sent running. I wasn't sure about Velvets weapon but I heard she was some kind of Spellcaster like Cinder or Glynda, so yeah._**

**_And yes, their shall be a prank war between Dante and Ozpin, and expect Dante to pull some things that look familiar. Fair warning, he's seen the Harry Potter moves, and the certain twins pranks. *Chuckles evilly*_**

**_I hope you all liked this chapter and shall see ya next chapter! Leave a Review and let me know what ya think, it really helps me!_**

**_Blake: See you all next time._**


	12. Chapter 12: Filler up Please! Pt 1

**_Chapter 12: Filler up please! Pt. 1_**

All was quiet in the dark room. A figure sleeping soundly in his bed as the sun graced the land with its morning light. Golden rays slipped through the cracks of the closed curtains blocking the window, hitting the young man's face. He twitched slightly, unconsciously withdrawing deeper under his blanket his body not wanting to get up yet. All was peaceful on this Saturday morning….

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING DANTE!" The curtains flew open, allowing the light outside to invade the room.

Dante Evans groaned. Almost peaceful anyway….

"Ruby…. Do you know what day it is? Better yet, what are you doing in my room." The dimension traveling teen asked as he rose to a sitting position, the cover on his body sliding down revealing his black sleeping shirt.

Ruby Rose watched her friend rub the sleep out of his eyes. She didn't really have a reason to be in his room, only coming here out of boredom. Looking around his room she realized that she had never actually seen the inside before. It was clean to her surprise, she had heard from her sister how messy boys could be.

Letting her eyes wonder she noted how his room had its' own kitchen to the side. It looked fairly new to, almost like it was recently placed. Red carpet met grey tile at one point, showing where the kitchen ended and where the room started.

As she looked around she never noticed Dante get up and move towards his closet and start to get dressed. Ruby walked over to a small table next to the boy's bed and looked at the picture that sat upon it. She smile, it was a picture of Dante and Nick. The purple haired boy had his right arm slung around Dante's neck a wide grin on his face; the orange eyed boy had a small smile as he stared at the camera. The smile actually seemed to reach his eyes; she had only seen him smile once like that and hoped he would more in the future.

As Dante put his final piece of clothing on he looked towards the girl in his room, she was staring at the picture of him and Nick. He tilted his head slightly at the soft look on her face, wondering what it meant. He wasn't ignorant of other people's emotions, but after years of… things, it was harder for him to read people.

"Ruby," He said getting attention. "How did you get into my room?"

"Huh?" She replied looking at him and blinking. Dante wasn't wearing his cloak, or any cloak for that matter. Around his neck was a black collar with a silver bell, shining slightly in the sun light. An open matching color jacket with grey on the lining and a rusted orange on the inside of the attached hood. A dark grey shirt with splashes of black underneath it and fingerless charcoal colored gloves over his hands. His legs were covered with grey cargo pants with black and orange sneakers on his feet.

"Ruby, Remnant to Ruby anyone home?" The girl blinked again as she found Dante waving his hand in front of her face. She blushed lightly as she realized she was staring.

"S-Sorry, did you say something" She apologized.

Dante shook his head, "I asked how you got into my room, I had the door locked." He said again.

"Oh!" Ruby reached into a pocket on her battle skirt. "Professor Ozpin gave me a key to your room, he said you wanted me to have it for some reason." She said pulling out a key. The boy frowned, he never asked the Headmaster to- unless….

_That sneaky- _He cut off his own thoughts, "Ruby, I asked the Prof. Ozpin to give you that so someone I trusted had access to my room when I'm gone on mission." He replied, "I want you to make sure that Key never ends up in someone else's hands, _Especially Yang's_, okay?"

Ruby smiled, "It's safe with me!" She put the key back in her pocket, Dante only hoped Yang or someone else got a hold of it.

"Good," He said, "Now, is there any reason you decided to wake me up on a Saturday morning?" He asked. Ruby smiled sheepishly, she really didn't have a reason. Her teammates where still asleep and she was bored.

"Uh, no, not really. I was hoping you'd be up actually." She admitted drawing a sigh from the male scythe user. An idea popped up in her head, Dante blinked as he found himself in a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

Ruby pulled away, smiling happily. "Because you gave me those cookies yesterday and I wanted to thank you!" Dante looked even more confused.

"I gave those to you as an apology gift for what I did. There's no need to thank me." He said, Ruby just shook her head.

"True, but I was taught to thank a person when they give me a gift." She countered. "Also, I was wondering where you got the money to by all those along with the gifts you got my sister, Weiss and Blake." He had bought Weiss an new maintenance kit for her rapier and Dust, Blake got a collector's edition of new books that she started reading the night before while Yang had receive some hair care products. She it wasn't as good as the others, but the blonde loved it just as much.

"I see." Dante said. "Well, let's just say I work a lot and have money saved up. Come on, I'm up now so we might as well head down to the mess hall." He said heading for the door to his room, Ruby in toe.

"Mess Hall?"

_Later_

Ruby had discovered that Dante was referring to the Cafeteria when he said Mess Hall. They had found Ren there cooking pancakes, Dante had decided to help him and put on and apron and cap. Together they had made pancakes for both teams RWBY and JNPR along with Nick and Velvet in case they joined them this morning.

Eventually some students started to trickle in the rest of Ren's team among them. Nora was pretty excited about the pancakes and Dante wondered where she put it all.

"Heya Dante!" Said boy felt someone hug him from behind, he blushed lightly at the feeling of something soft, two something's to be exact, against his back.

Yang grinned from over the boys' shoulder as she saw the red tinge on his cheeks. Getting her desired effect she let go and sat next to him, with the other two members of RWBY sitting in their normal spots.

"Must you do that Yang?" Asked Weiss as she started to eat.

"What," The blonde grinned innocently. "I was only thanking him for the gift yesterday." Nora's eyes widen, gifts?!

"Did you get me one?" The orange haired girl asked excitedly, pouting when Dante shook his head.

"Don't except me to hug you Dante," The Schnee heiress stated. "But thank you for the gift." She smiled, the boy nodded back. Feeling someone to his felt tap his shoulder Dante turned to see Blake smiling slightly at him, he smiled back.

"So," Yang began, drawing their attention to her. "What's the plan for today?" Ruby struck a thinking pose from her spot, complete with a thoughtful 'Hmm.'

"I don't know!" She stated causing Dante to sweat drop, after she put so much thought into it to.

"Well," Dante began. "I was going to go into vale sometime today. Would any of you like to join?" He offered.

"Sure, I've been meaning to do a little clothes shopping anyway." Yang said, Blake shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do at the moment." She replied.

Weiss shook her head. "I have some thing's to do around school, I might join you later."

"I'll come to!' Ruby chirped, smiling. Yang looked at her younger sister, this could be a great opportunity for some entertainment...

Dante and Blake shivered in dread for a reason they didn't understand. _Maybe I should stay at school instead. _They unknowning thought in unision.

"Alright then, I will meet you three at the Airships later." Dante said standing up with his empty plate, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find some ink."

_Sometime Later_

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Dante walked into a clothes shop. The three girls wondered why Dante had a small grin on his face and mumbled about coffee and ink. As they entered Yang had immediately dragged the only Boy over to the womens section, to 'get an opinion' she said. Blake had followed while Ruby went off to look at something else.

_What's with girls and clothes anyway? _Dante thought to himself as he sat on a bench outside of Yang's changing room. Next to him were to pairs of clothes, the Blonde brawler having took a third set into the changing room, along with something else. Looking to his left he saw Blake idly looking between bows, he wondered why she wore one. Don't get him wrong, he thought she looked great with one and- did it just twitch?

_Wait. _He thought, _Bow, twitch, wears it even in sleep... and a love for tuna. _His eyes slowly widen. _No way... _

Looking back towards Blake, his eyes softened. It didn't take a genuis to figure out why she was hiding what she really was. He glanced back at the curtain that Yang was behind, making sure she was still busy before calling Blake over. Curios as to what her friend wanted she walked over to him, sitting down next to him when he scooted over.

"Blake," She heard him say in a quiet voice, freezing in place when he asked. "Could you remove your bow for a second?"

"W-What?" Blake stuttered with wide eyes, he wanted her to take off her bow!? Why?! Dante swiftly, but gently took one of her hands keeping her from fleeing. Looking into her paniced eyes with his calm and sincere ones.

"Blake, it's fine if you don't want to. I just wanted to confirm something." He said soflty smiling at her, "And I want you to know that I don't think any differently of you because of it. I just want you to trust me, kay?" he asked releasing her hand. Blake stared at the hand he let go, slightly missing the warmth as she thought about what he said. Dante had figured out what she was, and didn't seem to care? She looked back at him, looking in his eyes for any sign of malice intent or deceit.

She didn't find any, "Okay," She replied moving a little closer to him. "But could you please keep it a secret? At least until I'm ready to tell the others." Dante smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright I- Did I miss something?" Yang asked as she popped out of the dressing room with new close on. Blake and Dante looked at her in confusion before they noticed how close they were sitting next to each other. They scooted away from each other quickly, blushes adoring their faces as the wo refused to look at the other.

Yang grinned, this was going to be a fun day after all.

**_To Be Continued_**


	13. Chapter 13: Filler up Please! Pt 2

**_Chapter 13: Filler Up Please! Pt. 2_**

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy designed to train Huntsmen and Huntresses'. A man with a seemingly infinite calm visage and always had a plan, was irritated. Yes, irritated at one of his students; a young man that seemed to always know how to execute a plan near perfectly without being caught.

Dante Evans….

Ozpin had accepted the silent challenge of what would be known to future generations as the 'War of Minds.' To counter Dante's 'attack' of gluing his Cane and favorite coffee cup to his desk, the Headmaster had given Ruby Rose a copy of the key to unlock Dante's room in hopes that Said girls sister would find it and figure out where it goes. But what had Ozpin irritated was how the young man had retaliated to that.

Dante had put black ink in the Headmaster's coffee.

Said Headmaster's teeth were now pitch black.

How the boy had managed to pull it off undetected was still a mystery to the man. Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he thought about his plan of attack from here….. Hmm….

_I'll need some pink dye…._

_Vale_

Dante Evans never knew clothes shopping could take so long, especially with a female! Blake and Ruby had been quick with their clothes, just getting some undergarments and whatnot; but Yang decided to get a 'couple' of clothe sets. Of course Dante didn't mind, he enjoyed every second of it. He liked being able to do things with his friends.

_Friends…. _He thought with a small smile. He didn't know exactly when the thought of them being his friends crept into his mind, but he didn't care. It was a good feeling, being able to call someone other than Nick his friend. He glanced over at Yang as he and the others walked around the city. The blonde haired girl was adjusting her new scarf, it was orange like the last own only with a black lining. The smile on her face was contagious as he found himself smiling more.

Was this what it was like to have more than one friend?

He mental sighed, was this what he had missed out on back on Earth? Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to open up to others back then… Would he have made more friends then? What if….

Blake looked over at Dante, sensing a change in his demeanor. A look of sadness and regret flashing across his thoughtful face. She wondered what caused the sudden change; he had seemed quite happy earlier even if it was hard to tell. Even if he didn't know it, but by figuring out her secret and not thinking of her differently he had went up a couple of notches in the book of people she could trust the most.

"You okay?" She asked him quietly as she walked a little closer to him. Ruby had gotten her sisters attention and started chatting about random things.

"Yeah, just… thinking about something's of the past." Dante replied. Blake, curious, asked.

"Like what?" The boy glanced over at her, a small grin creeping on his face.

"You do know curiosity killed the cat right." He was rewarded with a swift slap to his arm causing him to chuckle.

"Not funny." Blake grumbled.

"I thought it was, but in all seriousness. I was just thinking of my old home." The bell wearer replied.

"Do you miss it?" The Cat Faunas in hiding asked. Dante thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"No I… didn't have much of anything back there. Nick was my only friend to, I'm actually happy that I decided to come here. I feel... lighter" He said looking up at the sky as they continued to walk; Blake followed his gaze and just stared at the clouds.

Tuning out the noise of the city and its people, she never realized how peaceful it was to just stare at the clouds above. Dante glanced at Blake noting her relaxed expression; he had to hand it to Shikamaru as the lazy genius was on to something about cloud gazing.

"Ya know you two can tell me if something going on between you two." The voice of Yang said causing Dante and Blake to look her and Ruby. Yang had a grin on her face that spoke trouble but Dante had to ask.

"What?"

"I mean, you two sure do like being close to each other and all…." Yang teased, Ruby tilted her head. They were only walking next to each other so why….

_Ooooh, now I get it! _The red and black haired girl thought smiling.

Blake and Dante once again looked at each other, and noticed that they were once again close to the other. Dante took the initiative and walked a little fast, putting himself near the front of the group. Yang took his spot next to Blake while Ruby walked up to Dante and started to talk to the boy.

"That was not funny Yang." Blake huffed, irked that the mood had been killed by the Queen of the Tease.

Yang just smirked; they made it too easy to tease them. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Her smirk fell into a smile. "But seriously, is there something between you two?" Something had happened between Blake and Dante while she was trying on clothes and she wanted to know.

The raven haired girl glanced at Yang. "No, there is nothing going on between us." Yang gained a thoughtful expression.

"So he's still free huh…." The blonde muttered to herself drawing a surprised look from Blake who heard. "What?"

"Your interseted in Dante?" Blake asked looking to make sure said boy and Ruby didn't hear, Yang grinned.

"Of course, I mean come on. What's not to be interested in?" She replied, "He's nice, smart sweet and handsome. And also has this 'dark' air about him, and not the bad kind of dark either." Blake stared at Dante's back, she to had noticed the 'dark air' around Dante, it was hard not to. And every time she looked into his deep orange eyes she saw something hidden, almost like he was in pain.

"I... see." Blake said looking down at the ground in thought. Yang lightly pushed her on the shoulder.

"Fair warning, if you think about going after him I want give up easily. And even then I'm willing to... share." The blonde stated with her grin that defined mischief. Blake blushed, certain thoughts that shouldn't be spoken aloud entering her mined. Yang laughed lightly, teasing them was way to easy, even if she was serious. Deciding she had done enough, the blonde caught up with her sister and person of interest with Blake following.

"So Dante," Yang started, "I heard you helped Ren make some of those 'Puncakes' this morning." Ruby groaned, not again.

Dante raised an eyebrow at her... pun. "Yes, and the ones on my plate were 'nachos.'" Now Ruby and Blake stared at him in shock while Yang smiled.

"Your right. Also nice bell there." The brawler said gesturing to the item around his neck. "It kinda reminds me of a cat, it's purrfect!" Now Dante was amused and noticed Blakes involentary twitch in her hand.

"If I were Weiss, I'd say that was a Ice one." Ruby faceplammed and groaned again, great there were _two_ of them now.

"I could have come up with something better then that." Blake muttered, unfortunately for her the two punsateers had heard her.

"That's cold Blake." They said in unision and, Yang whipped uot her sunglasses and put them on. "That's Weiss cold!" Blake joined her team leader in the palming of the face as Dante and Yang chuckled/laughed.

She swore it was a match made in the deepest pit's of hell, only a truely evil person would bring those two together...

"What are you two five?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't know your eyesight was that bad Ruby." Dante said in mock confusion making the girl scowl. "But no, I'm sixteen." The three girls stopped, what?

"Your sixteen?" Yang asked indecorously, Dante nodded. "I thought you were older then that!"

The boy tilted his head. "How old did you think I was?"

Blake shrugged, "Eightteen, maybe nineteen?" Ruby nodded in agreement.

Dante chuckled softly. "Well I'm not, Nicks acutally a year older then me. Even if he doesn't act it." He said walking ahead of them. Did he really look older then sixteen?

_Later_

The trio arrived back at Beacon, done with their shopping. Ruby had dragged them off to a weapons store, needless to say it ended with having to use a crowbar to get the red dressed girl to leave. Not before buying a few things of course. Dante, having helped bring the things to their room went to his own. Walking in and closing the door he went to his closet intending to change into his combat clothes for some training. Upon opening it he froze.

_That son of a bitch!_

Ozpin had dyed all of Dante's cloaks and clothes, pink. Looking down he found a note on the floor, picking it up he read it.

_"Is that all you got?"_

The teen balled up the paper.

_He is so dead..._

**_To be continued!_**

**_And I end this chapter with a prank! I hope you all liked it. I tired making the pranks seem in-character as possible, but with a guy like Ozpin it's kinda hard. And if you haven't guessed, this is kinda a filler chapter(s), get it, Filler? Hehe_**

**_Yang has revealed her interest into Dante, while it happen? What about Blake? Is she developing feelings for the orange eyed boy? And Ruby, what's her thoughts of the dimension traveler? Well... You'll have to keep reading to fined out! *Laughs loudly*_**

**_As always, leave a review and let me know what ya think. Also Jlargent, I might try to fit marvel things in here but I'm not the most knowledgeable about that series. You can except to find references and such from other animes though!_**

**_Until next time everyone! *Poofs away*_**


	14. Chapter 14: The Mission

**_Chapter 14: The Mission,_**

_H-How did it c-come to this? _He thought numbly, his eyes slowly losing their shine of life. His body refused to move, blood gushed out of where his right arm used to be. His lips stained red with the liquid of life he coughed up. His body felt like it was being ripped apart with the amount of pain coursing through it.

"H-Hold on," A voice stuttered out, the boy felt warm liquid drops hit his face. "D-Don't l-l-leave me-e!" He forced his eyes to look up, ignoring the pain it brought. Silver, sad and hurt eyes stared back into his now dull orange ones. Forcing a smile on his face he shakily lifted his only hand up and caressed her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

_R-Ruby…. Yang…. Blake…. Nick…. Everyone, I-I'm sorry. _He coughed up blood, small bits hitting the girls face and staining his pale, cold lips more.

Ruby Rose's eyes widen in horror as the boys hand fell from her, his eyes closing and body going limp. Ruby's body began to tremble more as heavier tears streamed down her face.

_No, no, no, no, no! Not again!_

"DANTE!"

_Two days ago…._

Dante walked to the Headmasters office, having been called up to discuss something with the man. Three weeks passed since he went into Vale to hang out with Yang, Ruby and Blake and since then he had become closer to them. Blake started dropping by his room to read books he had in his personal little library or talk just talk. He had noticed that she was more relaxed around him after he had figured out about her secret, Dante guessed that Blake was happy to have someone to talk to without having to hide who and what she is.

He found her cat ears to be cute to, and got the girl to blush when he told her.

Yang had also been more… friendly, for a lack of better words. Flirting with him, finding the smallest of reasons to be close to him and finding ways to make him laugh and smile more. He had figured out what she was doing, she was hitting on him. And he didn't know what to do for once. Dante would admit he was attracted to the beautiful blonde but had no idea on what to do; he wasn't used to such things. He promised himself to figure it out before this semester's end.

Ruby, the sweet girl. Had also started teaching him how to take care of his scythe better and use it more effectively. His view of the girl was mixed, on one hand he saw her like the little sister he never had, and the other she was this great girl that seemed to know how to bring the best out of him. Something about her bright personality made him more open to others…. She was like a beacon of light in his darkness.

He snorted in amusement at the irony of that.

Clearing his head, he stopped walking as he arrived at the door to Ozpins' office. Knocking three times and entering when he heard a 'come in.'

"Good morning Professor…" Dante had to stop himself from snickering at the sight of the Headmaster. After Ozpin had dyed all of Dante's cloaks the teen had turned the prank back on the man in two ways. First he had turned some of his cloaks into the haori that Shunsui Kyouraku wore from Bleach; Dante even went out and bought a hat just like the captains! The second was something that left even Glynda amused.

Dante had swapped the shampoo the Headmaster used with Neon Yellow Dye.

Poor Ozzy still didn't know how to change it back as the dye was not ordinary. He was half tempted to get it cut off….

"Hello Dante," Ozpin greeted calmly, but the student could detect a hint of irritation in his tone. "I have a mission for you."

Dante straightened up, his eyes losing their mirth. "What kind?" He asked.

"A reconnaissance mission to uncharted lands, it was requested by the government of Vale." The Headmaster stated, Dante's eyes widen a fraction. Missions to uncharted land were highly dangerous, not because people didn't know the lay of the land but because of the Grimm. No one knew what kind roamed in those areas, only that the people that went in came back in states that left them in hospitals for months, years even. And those were the lucky ones.

"Why me?"

"Because you're one of the few students in my school that will come back alive, and not… Hospitalized." Dante narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know where you got that idea, but if you haven't noticed I can barely hold my own against Team RW-"

"Stop the act Dante," Ozpin said forcefully, his own eyes narrowed. "You and I both know your holding back in that fight, you could have easily beaten them with a punch or two."

Dante went silent, staring at the Professor impassively. "I've seen what you can do with your version of Aura powered punches and kicks. Destroying boulders, denting steel… you could have knocked all of Team RWBY out then and there if you wanted to, even if you said that the technique was a crude version at the time." Ozpin stated, looking into Dante's eyes. "And to top it off, your already making two new ones, one of which is near completion, the Rasengan you called it?"

The teen nodded slowly, he had found Aura could be used like Chakra and begun to try and recreate the infamous technique. And he hoped, depending if his Semblance was an elemental type, to create a variant of his own.

"So what," Dante shrugged. "Yes, I can through punches that could kill a person. But that doesn't explain why you're sending _me." _

"…. You're the only student I trust enough to come back alive and intact." Ozpin admitted. "You know how to do things others cannot, and you are wiser than the rest. I can tell by the pain you hide so well."

The teen simply looked down; of course Ozpin would figure him out. He sighed, "Alright, when do I leave?"

"In thirty minutes. There is an Airship that will take you to the drop off zone along with a means to communicate with us should you run into anything you cannot handle."

With that, Dante promptly turned and left. His black Tensa cloak fluttering lightly as he left. Ozpin only hoped he made the right choice; he didn't need or want a dead student on his hands, again.

_Later_

"Hey Dante, wait up!" Said boy turned his head to look behind him as he halted getting on the Airship. Ruby ran up to him, in her combat gear and a bag on her back.

"Do you need something Ruby?" He asked, wondering what the girl was doing.

"Nope, but I'm coming with you on your mission!" She stated smiling, the female scythe user had learned from the Headmaster that her friend was going on a mission to uncharted land. She all but begged the man to let her go.

Her puppy dog eyes where that effective.

"No."

"What? Why not?!" She said in shock, Dante shook his head.

"Do you know where I'm going?" She nodded, "Then you know why I'm not letting you come with, I don't want you hurt." He stated, Ruby frowned.

"I'm not some kid you know, I can take care of myself." She said, giving him a glare that said 'I'm going.' "And besides, you don't have a choice. Prof. Ozpin himself said I can go with you, so there!"

Dante sighed and pinched his bridge of his nose. He didn't want her to come along, but she was not going to budge on the subject.

"Alright," He sighed in defeat making her smile. "I presume that you have all necessary equipment for this type of mission?" She nodded again, "Then let's go." With that, the two boarded the Airship ready to leave.

_Uncharted land, Designated: Forest of the Fallen_

_"__You two radio me if you need extraction quickly, I'll be nearby and ready to assist!" _The pilot said over the Comm as the two Beacon student's jumped out of the ship.

Dante tapped his earpiece. "Roger that Oxen. Dante out." The man in the ship nodded from his place in the cockpit of the craft and took off, trees and leaves fluttering around from the engines. Ruby turned to Dante.

"Are you ready?" He grunted.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two began running through the dark, mountain forest. Unaware of the dangers and horrors that would soon be upon them….

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Oh my, is Dante dead? What happened, why was he in such a bad condition? And what about Ruby, what will happen to her? You'll have to continue reading to find out!_**

**_As always thanks for reading and drop a Review to let me know what you all think._**

**_Preview for next chapter!_**

_"__I-It's all my fault! I'm the reason Dante's dead!" Ruby stuttered out as cried into her hands, Dante's blood still on her face and clothes._

_She had lost another person… all because she was too weak! Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why did she let him die!?_


	15. Chapter 15: The Sacrifice

**_I know, I'm a bastard for leaving you all with a Cliffhanger. But RubyxDante fans should love _****and****_ hate this chapter, Kukukuku._**

**_Now on with the Story! _**

**_Chapter 15: The Sacrifice…._**

"I'll take first watch Ruby, you get some rest." Dante said as he moved towards the entrance of the cave they had set up in for the night. A day had passed since they entered the uncharted land and so far had encountered some of the regular Grimm they would see back at Emerald Forest. Both where thankful for it since they knew how to fight them, the only odd think about the place was the occasional tremor that would shake the ground in the area.

Ruby nodded, unfurling a blanket she brought with her and settling into a comfortable position. Closing her eyes and sighing, she quickly fell into a light slumber. At the entrance of the cave Dante sat down and pulled out Aged Darkness and began to fiddle with it as he watched the surrounding areas for any sign of danger.

Not much had happened, fighting any Grimm dumb enough to get in their way while mapping the area. Checking in with Oxen to make sure he was still fine and vice versa. Things were going great, a little too great for a mission such as this. He was worried about the small earthquake like tremors that happened every so often, they weren't natural. He had sent out pulses of Aura in an experimental technique he was making/recreating to try and get a reading of what was causing it.

The only problem was that the move scanned for other Aura's, and since the creatures of Grimm didn't have a soul, they had no Aura. At best he just get a hazy feeling from them, his worry grow when he had sent a pulse downward. Something was moving underground, something big and very fast. Whatever it was, it never stayed in one place for long. It was almost like it was searching for something.

Dante looked up at them shattered moon, if it was a Grimm he sure as hell didn't want to fight it. The haze he got back from the thing sent a sliver of fear down his spine. He glanced towards Ruby's sleeping form, if they did have to fight it. She'd make it out alive; he would make sure of that…. even if he didn't.

He idly wondered what the others were doing at the moment. He hoped Ozpin hadn't informed them of where he and Ruby went, something told the boy that they'd never hear the end of it for coming to the Forest of the Fallen.

He chuckled; _Weiss might actually show outright concern for once. _

Taking another look at the dark sky, the moon shinning softly across the land. Touching the mountains in the distances with the winds gentle breeze making the leaves on the trees sway and rustle lightly. It was almost peaceful, but with the danger of being attacked took that away.

Dante's head snapped towards one of the mountains as he heard a faint roaring sound. He tightened his grip on his weapon; it was going to be a long mission…..

_Early next morning_

Ruby stood at the entrance of the cave, her silver eyes looking across the land as the sun rose into the cloudy, grey sky. She looked back into the cave; Dante had woken her up for her shift. Walking over to him Ruby crouched down to get a better look at his sleeping face, she smiled; he looked so peaceful!

His mouth was open slightly, his messy hair covering his eyes some. His body rising and falling with his soft breathing, he looked so, so….

_Handsome._ She blushed lightly at the thought; that was something her sister would think. Despite contrary belief, Ruby wasn't that innocent herself. Yang had taken it upon herself to give Ruby 'The Talk,' and ever since then the red cloaked girl had begun to notice boys more. And had gained a crush for her current partner.

It had started after their battle for her teams' right to stay at Beacon surprisingly enough. After she had discovered the reason behind it, she had admired what he done, and then that admiration turned into a small crush that only grew. But to her demise, her sister also had an interest in the orange eyed boy. How was she supposed to compete with Yang? And then there was Blake, Ruby had noticed how much closer Dante and her were becoming; she felt she didn't stand a chance if both went after his affection.

Ruby sighed softly as she gazed at her interests face, her eyes traveling down and landing on his lips.

_Maybe…. _She blushed as a thought entered her mind; she wanted to know what it was like. And if she couldn't be with him, then she wanted to know what it felt like to….

Slowly, she moved her face closer it his sleeping one. Cupping his face with one of her hands to shift it slightly, she took a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes. Ruby moved her head once more, her lips connecting with Dante's.

_Soft… _She thought; his lips where soft and warm. She couldn't believe she was actually doing it but held no regrets, because it felt amazing! He showed no signs of waking as she stayed that way for awhile, pulling away when she needed to breathe.

Ruby panted softly as a blush covered her cheeks. She had done it; she kissed her friend and crush Dante! Looking at him she smiled shyly as she got up and walked back to the entrance of the cave, her hand over her heart.

Dante stirred from his sleep minutes later. Yawning and stretching he stopped as he noticed a slight tingle on his lips, he brought a finger up and touched them.

_What the? _There was a lingering taste of… strawberry? He didn't remember eating any strawberry's, so how…?

He shook his head, it didn't matter. Grabbing his gear he popped his neck and looked towards the front of the cave. He smiled as he saw Ruby standing there, looking out into the distance. She was taking her shift pretty seriously it seemed.

"Hey." Ruby let out an 'Eep' when she heard Dante's voice from behind her. She quickly through on her hood to hide her face as she turned towards the boy she kissed not to long ago.

Dante looked concerned, "Are you okay?" The girl put on a nervous smile as she answered.

"Yep! Totally fine, nothing wrong here just standing watch!" She answered rapidly, inwardly scolding herself for sounding so lame. Dante just raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay," He said somewhat amused. "Well, if your set we can get back to our mission." Ruby nodded swiftly, still hiding her face in her hood. As they began to travel once more, Dante wondered if he had missed something while he was sleeping.

_Later_

Ruby sung Crescent Rose, decapitating another Ursa Major. A little ways from her position, Dante finished off a pair of Beowolf's by shoving a pair of Aura powered punches deep into their skulls making them cave in. Quickly changing her scythe into its sniper mode she aimed and picked off more of the Grimm that had decided to attack them from a distance.

Dante side stepped at swipe from an angered Beowolf, obviously pissed about its brethren being killed. The human shot his hand out and grabbed the Grimm's outstretched limb and pulled it closed. His free hand balled into a fist and glowed grey with his Aura as he delivered another punch into the creatures got. If the Beowolf had blood it would have coughed it up as it's back imploded from the inside making it fall to the ground, dead.

Ruby shivered at the sight as she shot another Ursa in the head.

_I'm glad he didn't use that during the test, hehe_. She chuckled nervously; exploding like that would not be fun.

_This is getting old… _Dante thought as he death punched another Grimm. They just kept coming, he feared they may have walked into a dark zone where Grimm truly thrive.

His thoughts were cut off as the ground shook, even the Grimm stopped attacking. Dante looked towards Ruby who looked back and ran over to him.

"W-What was tha-!" She was stopped form finishing her sentence as the ground shook again, this time harder than last. Dante caught Ruby as she stumbled a little from the quake, both watched as the Grimm in the surrounding area started to run.

They were afraid.

Dante quickly sent a pulse of Aura down into the ground, "Shit!" His eyes widen and he quickly jumped away with Ruby bride style in his arms.

The ground where they once stood started to crack, dirt and rock being pushed up by something underneath it. Everything within a two mile radius shook was something burst forth from the ground, Dante shielded Ruby from the debris of rock that flew everywhere. Trees in the immediate area where uprooted and snapped causing to Dante to pump Aura into his legs and jump straight up into the air with Ruby still in his arms.

Ruby looked down, her body tensing in fear.

_W-What is that thing!?_

Below them, a black and red creature stretched out of the dust cloud of the ground. At the 'head' was a white, rounded bone like mask with red lines. It covered the top part and sides of the creatures head and ran down its' 'back.' Two large tentacle-claws cut through the air, both having the same white and red bone on them. Pale spikes ran along it's sides, each looking sharp enough to cut through the toughest of metals.

Dante landed himself and Ruby on a bolder, his eyes never leaving the behemoth as he sat her down next to him. His eyes were frozen wide as he stared at the new Grimm.

_I-It's at least thirty meters long!_

And it wasn't even finished coming out of the ground.

If Dante had to compare it to something, he'd say it was as big as a Thresher Maw from Mass Effect…. And that scared him.

The creature seemed to look around before it stopped at Ruby and Dante; the two froze in place wondering if it could see them. It didn't seem to have any eyes that they could see. They were answered when the creature slashed one of its claws at them, making them move out of the way as the boulder they were on was crushed.

"Dante!" Ruby called out from her new position, pulling out Crescent Rose and aiming it at the Grimm. Likewise the boy took out Korei Yami in its rifle mode.

"Stay away from it and hit it from a distance Ruby!" He ordered, "It doesn't seem to be able to fully leave the ground so attacking it from long range should do it!" _I hope._

"Right!" Ruby jumped back out of range from the Grimm's' reach and opened fire, drawing its attention. Dante also started to shot at the giant creature, but to his and Ruby's dread their bullets had no effect on the thing. It acted as if the projectiles didn't even exist.

The Grimm, frustrated that its' targets were out of reach turned its side to them. The spikes running along the side of its long body shot out at high speeds at the two humans. Ruby tensed when a spike shot clean through a rock she was hiding behind, she shakily moved her eyes to the left looking at the gaping hole that was a mere inch from her.

Dante kept running around the Grimm, dodging the projectiles as he searched for a blind spot, a weak point. The spikes that missed him continued on to rip through trees, ground and any large rocks that where in their way.

_I do not want to be hit by those. _He thought as he dodged another spike. Unfortunately for him a claw had swept across his own blind spot and slammed right into his back, sending the boy across the field.

_D-Damnit! _He coughed up blood as he slammed into the side of a tree after going through four other ones. Ruby watched as Dante slowly got up into a kneeling position before glaring back at the Grimm. If bullets didn't work, then she'd cut it!

The Grimm- despite not having a mouth- let out a low, rumble roar as it felt something sharp dig into an exposed part of its left claw. Ruby smirked as she pulled the trigger on her scythe, the weapon jerked back and sliced clean through the Grimm's limb.

"Ruby get out of there!" Dante shouted as a third, smaller claw appeared behind the girl. Ruby's eyes widen as she looked behind her, it was too late to move as it shot towards her. Dante cursed as he channeled a large amount of his Aura into his legs.

Ruby scrunched her eyes shut as she waited for the pain, but only found wind hitting her face. The sound of flesh tearing reached her ears and liquid splashing on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at Dante's face, the boy glaring at the Grimm. Ruby felt something warm and wet seep into the cloth of her shirt.

"D-Da-ante!" Said teen looked down at the girl currently in his arm, his eyes softening at her horrified expression. He glanced at what she was looking at, or at least at what she was trying to look at. He couldn't feel his right arm, could move it and could no longer use it…. as it was no longer attached to his body.

"W-Why d-d-d-id y-o-ou-!" She was cut off as Dante once again leapt away with her in his one arm. Spikes hit their previous spot tearing the ground apart.

"Ruby," Dante said as they landed, he put her down gently. "I have at most, six; maybe ten minutes before I pass out from blood lose." He coughed up some more blood; Ruby got beside him and held his back. She was still trying to get over what had just happened.

"N-No! You c-can't fight in this condition!" She argued, Dante was about to reply when they both felt something heavy press down on them. It wasn't physical, no; it was like a suffocating presser filed the air making their bodies heavy. They looked at the Grimm in shock, the spikes that ran across its back began to glow a dark red. It's bone like mask started to come apart like a mouth a little. Stopping when it was a mere few inches apart.

Dante noticed a light building up on the inside, getting brighter as the spikes on its back became a darker red. His eyes widen, _No!_

Time seemed to slow for Ruby as she found herself hugged into Dante's chest, the boy using his body to shield her. The 'mouth' of the Grimm suddenly snapped wide open a beam of black energy shooting out right at the two.

Everything went dark for Dante when the attack hit. The entire area shook as a bright but dark dome of light expanded upward to the sky. Trees and rocks were sent flying; others were obliterated in the blast. Ruby and Dante were at the center of it, were sent hurtling across the area that was once part of a forest.

Ruby got a few bruises and broken or cracked bones as the skid to a violent stop. Dante had taken most of the hit; his cloak was burnt off along with the back part of his shirt. A nasty, charred and bleeding wound covered his back, cuts covered his only arm from sharp rocks that had hit and a large piece of wood went through his leg, bleeding heavily.

Slowly, and shakily, Ruby pulled herself out of his grasp and sat on her knees. She took in the sight of her friend; he looked so broken with his eyes closed. She gently pulled his head to rest in her lap, trying to wake him.

"D-Dante, come on Dante. Wake up, please!" Her words had some effect as he stirred, grunting in pain when he moved.

_H-How did it c-come to this? _He thought numbly, his eyes slowly losing their shine of life. His body refused to move, blood gushed out of where his right arm used to be. His lips stained red with the liquid of life he coughed up. His body felt like it was being ripped apart with the amount of pain coursing through it.

"H-Hold on," A voice stuttered out, the boy felt warm liquid drops hit his face. "D-Don't l-l-leave me-e!" He forced his eyes to look up, ignoring the pain it brought. Silver, sad and hurt eyes stared back into his now dull orange ones. Forcing a smile on his face he shakily lifted his only hand up and caressed her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

_R-Ruby…. Yang…. Blake…. Nick…. Everyone, I-I'm sorry. _He coughed up blood, small bits hitting the girls face and staining his pale, cold lips more.

Ruby Rose's eyes widen in horror as the boys hand fell from her, his eyes closing and body going limp. Ruby's body began to tremble more as heavier tears streamed down her face.

_No, no, no, no, no! Not again!_

"DANTE!"

Ruby couldn't believe it, she watched as the boy stopped breathing…. He was gone…. Just like that.

She cried, harder then she had even cried before as she hugged his limp body to her own. How could this have happened, everything was fine this morning! So How?!

"I-It's a-a-a-l-ll my fau-u-ult! I-I'm the re-re-reason Dante's d-d-dead!" Ruby stuttered out as cried into her hands, Dante's blood still on her face and clothes.

She had lost another person… all because she was too weak! Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why did she let him die!?

Ruby heard the roar of the beast that had taken her friends life. She felt something inside her snap, a dam inside her broke as she suddenly stopped crying. Her hair made a shadow effect as she softly lied Dante's body down. She reached out with her left hand and gripped Crescent Rose tightly, and her other hand grabbed Dante's Aged Darkness. Her Aura began to sweep out of her

Rising from the ground, she began to walk, the walk turned into a run, then an outright sprint. Ruby looked up at her target as she drew closer to the Grimm, tears pouring from her eyes. Eyes that show nothing but, pure and utter hatred in her, her face showing the fury she felt.

The unlucky Grimm never saw it coming when the Human before it unleashed nearly _all _of her Aura in her state of rage. It felt its other large claw cut off, Ruby had activated her Semblance and moved at a speed she never thought possible before. The Creature of Darkness and Destruction roared loudly as it felt the girl run across its back, both scythes penetrated deep into its flesh when they seemingly bypassed its bone armor.

Ruby dragged the scythes behind her as she ran down its back ripping through the creature. A small claw tried to slash at her, but the girl was already gone in a whirl wind of roses. She reappeared back on its head and stabbed both scythes into skull. She launched herself into the air, the wind rushing against her making the somewhat destroyed cloak she wore. Turning mid air Ruby began to snip her body, to the point of making it look like a drill.

With the speed she went Ruby torn through the Grimm's skull where she had made an opening with her and Dante's scythe. The creature fell to the ground, barely clinging to its' miserable life. Ruby appeared on its head again and extracted the scythes. Turning Dante's weapon into its rifle mode as she put hers open and took aim at the creature, still struggling to live with a hole through its brain.

The tears had stopped sliding done her face at the point, but her Aura was still moving around uncontrollably. She glared at the beast.

"This is for Dante!" A single shot rang out across the destroyed field. The Grimm had stopped moving, dead by the Aura infused shot.

Ruby hopped of its head, still caring Dante's scythe. Her Aura started to fade as she began to limp back to her friend's body. She collapsed as the strain from having nearly all her Aura used up took its toll on her body.

Weakly looking at Dante's body, she slowly closed her eyes. Succumbing to the call of what she thought was death, with only one thought on her mind.

_At least… I'll get to see him again._

**_To be Continued_**

**_…_****_.. I will not apologize for this, because it was worth it!_**

**_Are they dead you ask, *Smiles sadistically* I'm an evil enough bastard to do it, so you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, Kukukuku._**

**_As always thanks for reading and drop a Review to let me know what ya think!_**

**_RK out!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Time & Life

**_Chapter 16: Time Goes By…. And Life Goes On_**

**_(Play:_ _Bravely Default: Flying Fairy - World of Scattering Flowers__)_**

_Vale City Hospital_

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_**

"CLEAR!"

**_ZIT! _**The body jolted.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_**

"Damnit! Get it ready again!"

"It's ready!"

"Then Clear!"

**_ZIT! _**The body jolted upwards again as electricity coursed through it in an attempt to jump start its heart.

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_**

Nothing.

"Sir, I don't think-!"

"Try it one more time, we can't lose this one!" The lady next to the man nodded, charging the pads for another go.

"CLEAR!"

**_ZIT!_**

_Elsewhere_

"Let me see my sister damnit! I want to see her now!"

"Miss Long, please your sister his in surgery right now it'll be some time before you can see her. Please wait." A nurse told the angry and worried blonde. Yang's eyes were changing back between red and purple indicating her distressed state. A hand rested on the blondes shoulder making her turn.

Blake looked at Yang and slowly shook her head, pulling the upset blonde away from the counter. Yang resisted at first before following, sitting between her two teammates who tried to comfort her. Sitting around them where Teams JNPR and CFVY, each with solemn expressions on their faces. Even Nora, the normally care free girl was quiet in worry for their friends.

The ones taking it the hardest where Yang and Nick, Yang because of her sister, and Nick because of his brother-in-all-but-blood. They were still in shock after they had been informed of Ruby's and Dante's condition. Everyone that knew them immediately rushed to the hospital after getting the two's location, upon arrival the group of students learned that both Ruby and Dante were in critical condition and having surgery done to try and save their lives.

Tears slid down Yang's face as she clutched her hands to her knees staring at the ground with unblinking eyes. She couldn't lose her sister, not after already losing their mother. She wasn't sure if she could handle the pain of losing another. Blake and Weiss wrapped the silently crying girl in a tight hug; they too were feeling the effects of what was happening.

Weiss's eyes where misty as she held in her own tears. Concerned for both of her friends, she had lost close relatives in the past, but that didn't make it any easier. Blake wasn't fairing much better light tears streaming down her on cheeks, she didn't want to lose anyone. Especially her first friends since turning her life around. She silently prayed to whatever deities out there that Dante and Ruby lived….

Nick has in a hug of his own with Velvet; the girl was doing her best to sooth her openly crying friend. Ren was next to them with a hand on the purple haired boys shoulder offering his silent support. Unlike the others, Nick was able to catch a glimpse of his friend before the doctors had taken him into the operating room. And he honestly thought his friend was going to die tonight.

The blood over Dante's body, his missing arm, the burns all across his back. Everything he had saw was still fresh in the teens mind, Nick didn't know what to do. How could this have happened? Dante was the stronger of the two; he was the smartest and seemed to always have a plan. So how could this have happened to him?!

As everyone sat in the hallway that lead to the two operating rooms of their injured friends, their heads snapped up when Ruby's room light went off and the doors opened. Yang was up in an instant as a stretcher on wheels rolled out of the room with doctors and nurses by its side. Ruby laid on it in a hospital gown, unconscious or sleeping was unknown.

"Ruby! Is Ruby okay!?" Yang asked/demanded as she tried pushing her way past some of the healers. One of them got in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping the girl from moving.

"Miss Long, your sister is fine." He said much to everyone's relief, "We were able to heal and treat most of her wounds; all she needs now is some much needed rest." He informed them, giving Yang a comforting smile.

"C-Can I go with her, please! I'm her sister." The brawler asked, looking back as Ruby was taken to a room somewhere in the building.

The man looked uncertain for a minute before nodding. "You may, but only you can go. Do not try to wake her either, as she is very weak right now and needs rest, okay?" Yang nodded before rushing off to be by her sisters' side, her distressed tears turning into relieved ones. As the rest of the hospital works walked away the Beacon students turned their heads towards Dante's. The light was still on; they didn't know whether that was s good thing or a bad thing.

They could only hope that they didn't lose someone tonight….

_Elsewhere in the Hospital_

Yang held on to her sisters' bandaged hand as she sat beside the sleeping girls' bed. Ruby's face was covered in a few bandages along and a band-aid across her left cheek. Her legs were also covered in the white cloth, the blonde had been told that her sister had some torn muscles from moving at high speeds.

_Most likely trying to protect Dante…. _Yang thought in bitter fondness. Supposedly, her raven haired friend was in a worse condition. She didn't even want to think about what he was going through right now and turned her attention back to Ruby.

The blonde softly gripped the other girls hand with both of her own. She was going to be okay, Ruby was going to be okay. Yang thought to herself, her eyes were a puff red from all the tears she cried. She was happy that her sister was going to be alright, but worried for Dante even more now.

All this stressing out was tiring her; Yang put her head down on Ruby's bed, her sisters hand still in hers. Closing her eyes as she decided to get some sleep, even if she didn't want to. Because she knew, somewhere in her mind,

That everything was going to be okay.

**_(End Music)_**

_Beacon, the next day_

The Cafeteria was abuzz with noise as every student in Beacon was in the room. All had been called to the room by the Headmaster who had something to tell them. Some speculated it had something to do with the rumor floating around last night about Ruby Rose and Dante Evans coming back from a mission with fatal wounds. Others wondered if one of them- if not both- where dead.

Such thoughts were quickly put down by the rest of Team RWBY and team JNPR, even if they never learned the fate of their male friend last night.

"Could I have your attention please." Ozpin's voice called out, all heads turned towards the front of the room where all the Professors were along with a giant screen.

"As I'm sure most of you are wondering why I called you here, I'll get straight to the point." The Headmaster said as he adjusted his glasses. "As I'm sure most of you have heard about Ruby Rose and Dante Evans coming back from a mission in critical condition last night. I'm here to lay those rumors to rest."

"They did in fact come back gravely injured, and thanks to recordings of their mission we will see actually how that came to be." He informed them as the screen behind him flickered to life.

Everyone watched silently as the screen showed Ruby and Dante fighting off a group of Grimm in a forest. The odds seemed to be in the two's favor as they battle. Some students cheered as Ruby gracefully hacked and slashed her way through the beasts. Many were surprised and awed at Dante's ability to tear through the Grimm with single punches and kicks.

But then they saw it, the sudden rumble of the ground. A sense of dread swept through the crowd of students as they watched Dante grab Ruby Bridle style and jump into the air. From their places Teams JNPR and RWBY looked on with worry for their friends, even though it was only a recording.

Some of the students gasped at what appeared out of the ground. A Grimm unlike any they had seen before. Many froze at the sight of the enormous Grimm, and many others realized with horror actually what was going to happen to the two Humans on screen.

They watched as Dante gave orders to Ruby and began their attack, but to only find their assault did nothing to creature of destruction. People in the crowd cringed when Dante was hit in the back by a claw, sent flying through trees that still stood. They cheered once more when they saw Ruby cut off one of the Grimm's large claws. But the celebration was short lived when a smaller claw appeared behind the girl and attempted to stab her.

Everyone's mouths fell open when Dante sacrificed his arm in order to save Ruby. They were as horrified as Ruby looked on the screen; he went to such lengths to protect her. The students' horror only grew in folds as they watched the Grimm charge some kind of attack in its mouth, and fired. They watched as Dante wrapped himself around Ruby in a protective manner and push his Aura behind him to form a shield.

It didn't even last a second when the attack hit. Terror ran through the students, and some teachers, when they saw the devastation of the attack. The radius of the blast leveled a good portion of the forest, and when the after effect finished. Some students had tears in their eyes when they saw Dante's state, he looked so defeated, broken…. Dead.

They all looked on as Ruby begged Dante to stay with her, only for the boy to wipe away a tear from her face. Many in the crowd let the dam break in their eyes as their own tears slid down their faces, Dante went limp. Some even looked away as Ruby blamed herself for his 'death.' Teammates looked among another, wondering what they'd do if the other died.

Then, it happened. Everyone turned their attention back to the screen as Ruby stopped crying and picked up her scythe, then Dante's. They watched as she got up and started to walk, then run, and finally an outright dash at the Grimm. Many took a involuntary step back at the look on the girls face.

She was pissed…. No, that was an understatement.

And the slaughter that followed proved it. The way she violently killed the monster would forever be engraved in the minds of those who saw it.

_"__This is for Dante!" _They heard her shout as she finished the Grimm off with Dante's weapon. Before hopping off of it and trying to limp back to Dante's body, her Aura reseeding back into her body.

The screen cut off with her collapsing, nobody said a word as Ozpin moved back to the front. "As you just saw, Dante and Ruby had fought off a never before seen Grimm, and nearly died in the process." The students, minus teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY looked surprised, the two were alive?

"Ruby is currently resting in one of Vales Hospitals; she is scheduled to leave within the next two weeks." Ozpin informed them, much to their relief. The Headmasters voice became low slightly at this point. "But Dante Evans is still in surgery at this moment, whether he will survive or not has not been determined." There was exclamations of 'What!?' and 'You can't be serious!'

Ozpin simply shook his head. "His body has taken more damage than he could handle, but… I do believe he will survive. That is all for the day, you are dismissed."

Students began talking to one another, some making plans to go visit Ruby and find out more about Dante. Many of them didn't know the two, but they were still fellow students and comrades….

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Well, hasn't this been a ride huh? So Ruby survived, but will Dante? You'll have to find out next chpater~!_**

**_Now then, on to some business! I do plan on giving Nick and Dante- If I decided to let him live- teammates, but that won't be until season two. You will be seeing more of Teams JNPR and CFVY from here on out though._**

**_Also, concerning the pairings. Dante was originally going to be with Yang and Blake, but some people wanted Ruby in the pairing. So if any of you want Weiss in, don't be afraid to let me know. Not that it would matter if I kill him off next chapter._**

**_What? Don't look at me so funny, I like taking different routes then what others do. So don't tempt me!_**

**_As always leave a review to let me know what you all think and to let me know you want moar! (Blake: It's more!) I don't care!_**

**_Stay Classy everyone!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Homecoming

**_RK: I did it, I'm such an Evil Bastard! By the end of this chapter the majority of you all should hate me! Mahahahahahahahaha!_**

**_Chapter 17: Homecoming..._**

"…. And you are certain it was him?"

"Yes Milady! He was taken straight to the Hospital; they have yet to release details on his condition."

The lady hummed to herself lightly, thinking of her next course of action carefully. "Would you like me to retrieve him, should he be alive Milady?" Her kneeling servant asked, 'Milady' thought over for a little before shaking her head.

"No, not yet. We will get him when the time is right. Even though this is a great opportunity, I would rather have him come to us willingly." Her servant bowed her head lowly, acknowledging her mistresses wishes and leaving when dismissed.

Alone, the raven haired women looked at a picture of the one that captured her interest. His black hood off his head showing his messy hair and orange eyes that seemed to glow in the sun light. Trailing a slender finger across his face with a wicked smile on her own.

"Get better soon Evans…. I'll want you by my side before the End Begins…."

_Vale General Hospital_

**_Beep…. Beep…. Beep._**

The sound of a life support machine beeping filled the relatively silent room. The curtains were open, letting the sunshine outside come in. The bed of the room was occupied by a sleeping male, wrapped in bandages with one of his legs in a cast. An IV connected to his only arm. If it weren't for all his injuries, someone would guess her was just sleeping peacefully.

In another bed a few feet from his own, Ruby Rose sat up in hers staring at Dante Evans sleeping face with a bittersweet smile. Happy that her friend was alive, and sadden by his current condition. A week had passed since they made it back to Vale, a week since Dante barely survived his surgery.

She was surprised at the amount of visitors that she and Dante had gotten. Unfortunately the boy had never been awake since leaving surgery, that didn't stop the visiting students from talking to his sleeping form though, wishing him well soon.

Smiling, Ruby slowly got out of her bed. Throwing her covers off and walked over to his bed, her bare feet softly clattering against the floor. Ruby pulled a chair up beside his bed and took his hand with hers, resting her head on his bed near his. Looking up at his face she noted his peaceful expression, glade it wasn't one filled with terror like the previous nights here at the hospital.

She had awoken one night after being transferred to his room to find him thrashing around in pain, tears streaming down his face. Not knowing what to do, she went by his side and took his hand, and was surprised by the immediate response.

Dante stopped his erratic movements, the tears stopped almost immediately. Ruby didn't know what to think of the effect she seemed to have on him, but was happy that he was no longer in a distraught state.

Moving a hand to his head she ran it through his hair gently, enjoying the soft feel of it. It was almost like fox fur. Despite liking the moment she hoped he would wake up soon, she missed her friend.

_Beacon Academy_

"…. What are you trying to tell me, Doctor Alison?" Ozpin asked as he looked over his glasses at the lady in his office. Not fully believing what he was being told.

Alison Church nee Free looked was a young woman in her mid twenties. Red hair cascading down her back and emerald green eyes, a white long-sleeved lab coat over the rest of her clothes. She started the Headmaster of Beacon with a small frown; even she didn't fully believe what she was saying.

"What I'm saying is that Dante Evans _died _the night of his surgery. He was _dead _for _half an hour _before he somehow came back to life." She said taking a breather, looking down at the Scroll in her hands. "He died of a heart failure, but then… something, happened. Something started to heal him at an incredible rate. A second Aura." Ozpin looked greatly intrigued by this. A second Aura? Such a thing was unheard of before now.

"Are you absolutely sure that it was a 'second Aura?'" He asked, getting a nod from the women.

"All scans showed it to be identical to Aura in every way…. But," She swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's, strong, strong enough to replenish his original Aura that was completely drained. Which would kill anyone should they ever have that happen to them as it would mean killing the soul."

"I don't see anything wrong with this, unless there is something off about Dante's second Aura?" He asked/theorized, inwardly frowning when the Doctor nodded.

"Where every this Aura came from, it wasn't his soul. In fact, it appears to be Negativity given form." She said, pulling up an image that had a scan of the secondary Aura in Dante. The amount of energy the thing gave off caused Ozpin to raises both of his eyebrow in surprise.

"Is it harmful to him, will we have to find a way to seal it?" He asked, this Aura might of brought his student back from the dead, but if it brought harm to him or anyone else it would have to be dealt with.

Alison hesitantly shook her head, "It, does not seem to harm him. But instead protects him, when we tried to examine it closer it fought off all of our attempts by encasing Mr. Evans in shield of sorts." Ozpin nodded, so it was acting like a defensive mechanism while Dante was injured.

"Anything else?"

"I would suggest keeping Mr. Evans from using this power, as I stated, it seems to be Negativity given form." The Doctor informed him with narrowed eyes. "When one of our healers was exposed to the N-Aura- as we labeled it- he went into a blind rage unlike anything I've ever seen. It took near lethal sedatives to get him to calm down, even then he was still putting up a fight."

Ozpin looked down at a paper on his desk, thinking over this piece of information. "I see… I'll set some things to try and keep this development form becoming to harmful." He said picking up a pen, "If there is nothing else, you may leave." Being dismissed Alison left the room heading back to her workplace.

Ozpin thought over these recent events as he began to work. A Negative Aura; how was such a thing possible? And not made of the soul either, it wasn't that hard to believe now that he thought about it. Nearly a month ago Dimension Traveling was supposed to be impossible. But two teens were able to do it, so a Secondary Aura wasn't that hard.

He remembered when Dante and Nick entered his office after they appeared in the Emerald Forest. Nick's eyes where full of wonder and amazement, while Dante's were calm and tense almost like her was afraid; now, now Nick's had lost their former shine and held something new and Dante's showed more of the pain he hid so well as he opened up.

Ozpin was not certain what paths the two would take in the future, he could only hope that he could guide them on a path that would lead their lives to a better.

_Six days Later_

Tired, heavy, and hungry, where some of the things Dante felt as he walked up the steps to his home, Beacon Academy. He smiled at the sight of the school. It looked the same as the last time he saw it, he wondered how the others would react when they saw him. As far as they knew, he was still unconscious in the hospital. Gripping his crutch with his new cybernetic right arm he hobbled up the steps.

He couldn't wait to see his friends again.

_Hall near Dante's dorm_

Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY along with Nick were walking towards their hospitalized friends' room. Ozpin had sent them a message stating that there were things in the orange eyed boys room that he would need should he awaken soon. Even though most of CFVY knew little of the guy, if it would help him recover then they would gladly help.

Walking up to Dante's dorm room door Ruby pulled out a key. Yang and Blake were curious as to why their team leader had a Key to the boys dorm but pushed the thought aside, for now.

Ruby stopped and blinked as she grabbed the door handle. "That's odd…." She muttered to herself, drawing the others attention.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, peaking over the smaller girls shoulder.

"Dante's door is unlocked, which it shouldn't be as the only other person with a key is Da….." Ruby's eyes widen, and not a second later she swung the door open allowing the others to see inside. Everyone froze at what they saw.

"Hey, everyone. How ya been?"

Standing in the center of the room was Dante Evans, a smile on his slightly bandaged face and a new cybernetic arm.

Everyone was silent, no one moved as Dante smiled at them. He looked confused when none of them moved to speak or greet him.

"H-Hey, what's the matter, aren't you guys happy to see me?" He asked, tilting his head. He never expected suddenly being tackled to the ground be three missiles of red, black and yellow.

"DANTE!" Yang, Ruby and surprisingly Blake shouted in joy, hugging the life out of the boy. Dante grunted in slight pain causing the girls to let him go and help him to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Ruby chuckled nervously with a smile as the others entered the room. Nick walked up to his friend and enveloped him in a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again," Nick said as he released Dante.

"And you, along with everyone else." The orange eyed boy replied looking between all his friends, finally stopping on team CFVY. "You must be Velvets teammates, it's nice to finally meet you all." He greeted them.

Time seemed to pass by as Dante was introduced to Velvets teammates, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. They were nice and decided to stay and converse with him and the others. yang in a bold move had taken to sitting in Dante's lap, leaving the poor boy flustered. It only got worse -or better depending on your view- when Ruby decided to sit right next to him, bring incredibly close. The biggest surprise was Blake sat on his otherside and lean against him.

He wondered what he had missed while he was out. But despite their sudden closeness to him, he knew one thing.

He was glad to be back among his friends.

_To Be Continued_

**_RK; *Snickering* How many of you thought I killed off Dante at the beginning? GOT YA! Bahahahahahaha!_**

**_I actually did write an alternate version of this chapter were I did have Dante die and a Funeral was held for him. But with what I have planned I need him alive... For now._**

**_But what's this second Aura in Dante? how did it come to be? and who his this mysteries Lady that seems to know him and have him by her side?_**

**_You'll have to keep reading to see!_**

**_As always thanks for reading and leave a Review to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys._**

**_Also, I am indeed a boy 7th, and thanks for reading!_**

**_Stay classy everyone!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Messin' with Birds

**_Chapter 18: Messin with Birds…._**

"Get up Jaune!" A swift kick was delivered to the downed blonde sending him rolling a little bit away from his opponent.

"Ngh!" Jaune grunted as he slowly stood up, clutching his side and breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead. Wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth the Knight half-heartedly glared at his 'trainer.'

Dante leveled his 'student' with an impassive glare from under his Tensa cloaks hood. His palm glowing a soft grey in the dark night inside Emerald Forest. He watched as Jaune slowly stood back up, leveling his sword and shield in a defensive manner. Dante raised both of his palms for another attack, both glowing grey now as he dashed at his friend.

Jaune brought his shield up to block one of those accursed palm strikes that hurt like hell. Instinctively thrusting his sword out to his right making the reappearing Dante jump back. Sensing an opening Jaune ran towards the retreating Dante and slashed at the other boy, he blinked in surprise when his 'teacher' disappeared from view.

"Nice try." Jaune heard from behind him, freezing up when he felt a blade at his throat. With wide eyes the blonde shakily turned his head to see an ever impassive Dante looking at him.

_H-How does he do that!? _Jaune thought as Dante backed away, removing his blade and turning away. Jaune also put up his weapons, knowing that this meant their training session was over.

"You've improved greatly Jaune." Dante complemented him, making the tired blonde smile slightly. "You're reaction time is improving, along with your awareness on the battlefield. At this rate, you'll easily be able to beat Cardin."

"A-Are you sure, I mean, we have only been training for a week." Jaune replied, looking uncertain as he followed Dante back to the school. Dante just nodded from under his hood.

"I'm certain of it, from my understanding Pyrrha is also training you yes?" Dante asked getting a nod. "You yourself may not notice the difference yet, but I do. Your moves are more fluid and no longer seem forced; also you have better control of your Aura which is good since you have a large amount of it." _I'm also tempted to teach you the Rasengan, but not yet. _

"If you say so," Jaune replied with a tired shrug as they entered a passage into the school heading for their respective dorm rooms. Jaune would have to make up an excuse as to why he was late again, and Nora was not going to make it easy.

As Dante made his way towards his room, he brought his hand up and channeled some Aura into it. He narrowed his eyes as the color was a deep red, borderline black.

He never noticed his eyes change colors when he actively channeled his second Aura.

_The Next Day_

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please come to arena." Glynda Goodwitch called out as she looked up from her scroll. Hers and the other students' eyes watching the two teens walk up on the arena, Cardin with his smug look as if he already won.

"You both know the rules I trust?" Prof. Goodwitch asked getting a nod from the two students that drew their weapons. "Then you may begin!"

With that Cardin raised his war hammer as he charged the smaller male and swinging it. He was surprise used his shield to roll under his attack and end up behind him. Jaune took advantage of Cardin's large size and hit him in the back of the brown hair huntsman's knee with the hilt of his sword.

"What the-!?" Cardin exclaimed when he fell to his knees and flipped over on his back, his giant hammer sliding out of his grasp and away from him.

"Why you little-!" Cardin was cut off as he felt the cold metal of a blades point at his throat. Jaune glared at the other teen as his blade glowed a soft white, indicating that the blonde was channeling his Aura through it.

All the other students in the room, sans Dante and Pyrrha, looked shocked and awed at what happened. Jaune Arc just beat Cardin Winchester in a matter of minutes, since when the hell was that possible!

Glynda snapped out of her own little state surprise and declared Jaune the winner. The blonde knight pulled his sword away from Cardin and put it up, offering the other boy his hand. Cardin glared at Jaune's hand as if it were an insult and slapped it away, standing up on his own and walking away.

Jaune just shrugged and went to sit next to Pyrrha who had been smiling at him the whole time. "You've improved greatly Jaune; I see you've done some training in your spare time to." The red head said smiling at her team leader. Jaune scratched the back of his head in the sheepish manner that she had come to find cute.

"Well, I have you and Dante to thank for that." He grinned at her, making her heart flutter slightly. "You two are great teachers you know."

"I see…." Pyrrha mused, "So Dante's been training you to?" She asked getting a nod. _Hmm, I wonder if he'll fight me._

From his spot next to Velvet, Nick smiled. This was a good change in his mind, Cardin hasn't been able to pick on Velvet since he and Dante arrived, and Jaune was able to hold his own and beat Cardin sooner then what was supposed to happen.

_If this keeps up, we might more than prepared for whatever Cinder has planned. _He thought to himself as Glynda dismissed class.

Despite what others may think, Nick had been preparing for what was to come. He didn't know what was coming, but if it involved Cinder and her allies then it couldn't be good. And he would be dammed if he let his new home be threatened.

_Lunch Room_

"….." Dante stared at Nora as she finished her tale of herself and Ren fighting off Ursa and selling their skins as rugs. He honestly didn't know whether to be concerned for her, or Ren who seemed to know the dream by heart.

"Have you ever tried cutting off her sugar supplies?" Dante asked Ren who sighed.

"I lost count after the sixtieth…." Nick and some of the others at their table chuckled/laughed at that. Nora suddenly rounded on Dante, leaning over the table and staring at his face with a grin.

"Do you have a story to tell? I bet it's a good one if you do!" She asked, gaining the others attention. Dante simply tilted his head to the side with a curious gaze of his own.

"What Kind of story would you be interested in hearing?" He asked, amused when Nora took up a thinking position. Dante groaned when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want Cardin." Dante asked as he attempted to take another bite of his Carrot Cake only for Cardin to swipe his fork out of his hand making it clatter across the table. Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY narrowed their eyes at the leader of team CRDL.

Dante stared at the fork across the table unblinkingly as Cardin spoke, his teammates behind him. "I want you to fight me!" The taller teen demanded,

"…. And you choice to knock my fork out of my hand, why?" Cardin shrugged at Dante's question making the other boy sigh. From their spots the three teams wondered why Nick was slowly scooting away from Dante with a frightened expression on his face.

Cardin was _sooo_ dead.

"So… you want a fight? Just you and me yes?" Dante asked in a soft voice as his hood shadowed his eyes. Cardin laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other students in the room.

"Sure, just you and m- ACK!" Cardin didn't except Dante's organic arm to shot out and strike him in the got with a glowing palm. The rest of team CRDL stumbled back was their leader was sent flying across the room. Slowly, Dante stood up from his seat his Aura ominously swirling around him.

Many were startled when Dante disappeared from view and reappeared in front of a recovering Cardin. Dante reached down and grabbed the team leader by his neck and swiftly slammed him against the wall making a small series of cracks.

Cardin looked terrified when he saw Dante's glowing eyes from under his hood.

"Let me set some rules with you…. Cardin." Dante began in a slightly dark voice as he squeezed the struggling boys' neck lightly. His teammates moved to try and help their leader but where stopped by Nick who had brought out Armageddon with a grin.

"You three know what happens when you get hit by this right?" The purple haired teens asked rhetorically, a grin that scared them on his faces.

"Rule one… Never, _ever, _mess with my Carrot Cake, got that?" Dante said getting a slight nod from Cardin.

"Good, rule number two… If I here you are picking on _any _Faunas inside and _outside_ this school, I won't be the only one with a cybernetic arm."

"And the final rule," Dante said releasing Cardin and looking at everyone in the room that was now staring at him. "Anyone that picks on fellow students and comrades for some sick amusement, will have to fight me." He declared, bringing up a glowing fist. "And you all know what happens when this connects to you…."

They all watched as he walked out of the room, heading off to where every he goes. Nick sat back down with his friends and began eating, as did the rest of the students.

"That seemed…. Harsh." Pyrrha said, slowly starting to eat again. Nick gave one shoulder shrug in response.

"He's heard about Cardin's reputation for harassing other students, especially Faunas. Dante won't stand for it, and Cardin practically handed him a chance to show him how he felt without getting in trouble." The others nodded, if someone declared they wanted a fight with someone in the school and the other person accepted, all was fair then.

"I'll go look for him… to make sure he's alright." Blake stated as she closed her book and stood up, walking out of the room to find Dante. Nick grinned over at Yang and Ruby,

"She might snag him you know…" He teased, confused when Yang smirked at him.

"Oooh, I wouldn't say that." She giggled lightly, making Ruby pull her hood over her head to hide the blush on her face.

Weiss and Nick blinked, were they missing something here?

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: Okay, part to will be out soon, maybe by tomorrow. In the next chapter you will find more Cardin thrashing/bashing and the reason as to why Ruby, Yang and Blake are acting so differently around Dante now._**

**_I'm going to be writing more scenes with Nick for now. You'll see him chillin with Team CFVY and going on missions with them._**

**_Also, Weiss shall be in. I thought over it and said, 'Why the hell not?' plus the scenes I could write with her father finding out will be great, hehe._**

**_As always thanks for reading and drop a Review to let me know what you all think!_**

**_Stay Classy everyone_**


	19. Chapter 19: Feelings Revealed

**_Chapter 19: Feelings Revealed…._**

"So you are just going to let him get away with what he did?"

"Mr. Winchester did provoke him, and you know the rules for when someone challenges another."

"And threatening the other students?" Glynda asked with a raised brow.

"You know he won't really hurt them, but it should discourage discrimination in our school." Ozpin replied as he took a sip from his coffee mug, Goodwitch just sighed and walked out of the room. Leaving Ozpin to do whatever he does in his office.

_Elsewhere in Beacon_

_Blake's POV_

Searching for Dante was harder than I thought. But I eventually found him standing on a pole sticking out of the side of the school, with his hood down. I couldn't help but notice how he seemed relaxed as the breeze made his hair and cloak sway gently, his eyes closed in what seemed to be thought. Hiding those beautiful deep orange eyes of his.

I felt a face heat up some as a blush started to form; I quickly squish any 'bad' thoughts in my mind. Walking closer I cough into my hand, getting Dante's attention. He hopped down from the pole and landed next to me looking at me with a curious gaze.

"Can I help you with something Blake?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, I actually came to see if you are okay to tell you the truth." I replied. He blinked once, starring at me for a bit before closing his eyes and smiling softly. I wished he would smile like that more often…..

"I'm fine Blake, but thank you for worrying, it means a lot to me." He said opening his eyes. Starring into mine. I noticed a small, almost invisible pink dust his cheeks. Was he…?

"W-Well, would you like to talk about it? I'm here if you need me you know…." I used the same thing he said to me before when he discovered my secret. He looked to think about it for a second before he shook his head, making me sad slightly.

"I don't have anything to talk about…. But I do want to talk to you." He said, I blinked at him in surprise. He wanted to talk to me?

He gestured for me to walk with him, following he led me to a nearby bench that was near a tree providing shade from the sun's rays. Sitting down next to him he turned his head to look at me.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been acting…. differently to me lately." He said tilting his head, "Why is that?" I thought over it for a second, was he referring to….

"I don't know what you mean." I lied calmly, but judging be his intrigued gaze it didn't work.

"You don't have to hide it Blake," Dante said, "I've noticed Ruby is also acting differently and Yang has become more… friendly with me, for a lack of better words. I just want to know why? Is it…. out of pity?" He asked his left hand reaching over and softly touching his right robotic one, my eyes widen.

"No! That's not it at all," I quickly say, putting my hand on his arm. "It's just… that we... what I mean to say is…." Come one girl! He's right here, just say it already!

_Dante's POV_

I watched as my friend blushed lightly and tried to find words for whatever she was trying to say. I secretly enjoyed the feeling of her hand on my arm and didn't make to move it away. I tilted my head again as she looked down slightly, her hair shadowing over her eyes.

"Dante…." I heard her say prompting me to look up.

"Ye-Hmpf!" My eyes widen as something soft covered my mouth. I froze in place as I realized what it was.

Blake had leaned forward and placed her lips on mine, connecting them in a soft kiss. She brought her hand up to my face and held it in place. Hesitantly, I slowly returned the kiss after regaining my senses.

_Normal POV_

Blake as ecstatic when she felt Dante return the kiss, and showed it by deepening the kiss. Slowly Dante grabbed one of Blake's gently, the girl responded by straddling his lap one of her hands clutching his cloak while the other rested on the back of his head grabbing a handful of his hair. Dante's left hand rested on Blake's back while his right steadied them on the bench. Dante's eyes widen when he felt Blake slide her warm tongue across his mouth in a silent request. Deciding to not deny her, he parted his lips, allowing her tongue to dart into his mouth.

Blake moved her tongue around the inside of Dante's mouth, taking in every place before wrestling his own tongue. Dante, not one to be out do, fought back with his. The two battled for dominance for a while before Blake relented, allowing Dante to enter her mouth.

_This feels… amazing! _The two unknowingly thought in unison as Dante took in the feel of Blake's mouth, his tongue gliding across every inch of it and her tongue. Unfortunately, their pleasure ended with both needing air. When they separated a thin string of saliva connected their mouths, both panted heavily with blushes on their faces.

"Not… that… I mind…. But why did…. You…. do that?" Dante asked looking confused and curios. Blake giggled at his expression, the boy found the sound she made mesmerizing, almost like her eyes.

"It's… because I… I like you, Baka." She replied, Dante looked shocked.

"Y-You- when-how- why?" He finally settled, Blake shifted in his lap making herself more comfortable.

"In order," She said looking him in the eyes with a smile. "Yes, me. When? since the shopping trip with Yang and Ruby. How? I would guess since you were someone I could be myself around. Why?" She finally got to. "Because I decided I wanted to see if 'we' could work." Dante stared at her for a few minutes, thinking over what she said. He paled slightly when he remembered something.

"Blake, you should know that Yang might-"

"Like you?" Blake finished with a raised brow, "I know that already, she had told me the day you, Ruby, her and I went shopping. You do know Ruby likes you two right?" She asked getting a negative shake of his head in response.

"When did this happen?" He inquired slowly, his brain still trying to process what he was being told.

Blake shifted in his lap, looking uncertain before deciding to tell him. "There are something's you need to know first." She said getting off his lap, much to his disappointment, and hers. "I'll start from the beginning…."

**_Flashback: One Week after Dante's Surgery_**

_Ruby was nervous, more than that time when she had to go a day without her sweet heart Crescent Rose. She tried to hide under her cover as Blake and Yang stared at her, Blake with narrow eyes and Yang with her grin that spelt trouble._

_Ruby may have let something slip that she would have rather kept secret. Something that had Yang grinning like a cat that caught the canary and Blake slightly annoyed._

_"Would ya mind repeating that one more time for me, sis?" Yang asked leaning forward cupping her ear as if she didn't hear right, even though she had heard her little sister quite clearly._

_Ruby blushed harder; if the poor girl could she would have steam coming out of her ears. "Y-Yang! Please d-drop the subject!" The smaller girl pleaded, Yang only grinned wider a predator look in her gleaning lilac eyes._

_"I think I heard you say something about, Kissing Dante on your mission?" Yang said leaning back and nodding, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. "Yep, that's diffidently what she said right Blake?" The cat Faunas in hiding nodded her head, eyes still trained on Ruby._

_The bed written girl threw her blanket up in frustration making it land on her lap. "Alright! I admit it; I kissed Dante when he was sleeping on the mission okay!" She exclaimed looking rather embarrassed afterwards. Yang's grin turned into a smile while Blake's eyes widen._

_Ruby's sister sat down on her bed, the blonde resting her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "See, was that so hard?" Yang asked with a raised brow. "Now I want all the details!" She playfully demanded, Blake took a seat in a chair next to Ruby's bed wanting to hear the story._

_Ruby sighed with e blush on her face, why did she have to let that little piece of information slip? "Well… we decided to rest in a cave for the night." She began, "Dante took night shift, letting me rest until he woke me up after a few hours so I could take my shift. I think he may have let me sleep in a little more." She looking thoughtful, Yang snapped her finger in front of her sisters face a few times._

_"Hey, stay on track here." Ruby blushed lightly before nodding._

_"Right, sorry. Anyway after he woke me up he went to sleep letting me take watch." She said starting to blush a little more, much to her sisters' amusement. "And, uh, when I went to wake him up as morning came, I-I couldn't help be notice how peaceful and h-handsome he looked when he was asleep." Ruby's ears turned crimson as she recounted what she had done in her mind._

_"Aaand?" Yang pushed, wanting the undoubtedly juicy details and Blake leaned forward._

_"I-I don't know what came over me, b-but I just got down next to him a-and k-k-kissed him!" Ruby admitted getting a faraway look in her eyes. "His lips where so soft and warm, It felt so, so good! And something in my heart fluttered to; and every time I look at him now that feeling returns, only stronger! Do you know what that means Yang?" The Younger sister asked, Yang smiled while Blake looked shocked, it was like something out of a book!_

_"That, my dear sister," Yang began. "Means you are in love, and not a bad choice in choosing your interest sis." She winked at Ruby making the shocked girl blush once more._

_"I-In lo-ove?" Questioned Ruby, getting a nod from her sister._

_Blake sighed, "This might be a problem…" She muttered drawing looks from the sisters._

_"And why does it have to be?" Yang said smiling, "We could just share him." Both Ruby and Blake looked at the blonde as if she just grew a second head._

_"Y-You can't be serious Yang! A-And what would Dante think?" Ruby asked, how could her sister suggest something like that so easily?!_

_Yang just grinned, "Well for one, I'm dead serious. There's nothing wrong with multi-relationships in Vale, you both know that." Blake nodded slowly. Polyamory relationships, while not common, where not frowned upon in Vale; sometimes they were even encouraged because of the small populace because of the Grimm. But still… Sharing?_

_Unknown to the other girls Blake being part Cat came with some issues, one of them being territorial. And the Idea of sharing didn't sit well with her animal part, but her human part argued that it would be better than not having him. Her cat part after some persuading, begrudging accepted the fact. Better to have a Mate then no Mate._

_Blake blushed at that thought_. He is_ NOT_ a mate, least of all_ MINE._

Not yet anyway. _Her perverted cat side purred to her, Blake pushed it aside preferring to get back to the topic at hand._

_"I… Don't mind." Blake said with a sigh, Ruby looked over at the girl in shock while Yang just smiled._

_"That's the spirit! Now," The brawler turned towards her sister, "What about you sis?" She asked, Ruby shifted in her place a little, thinking it over._

_"O-Okay," She said making Yang smile more, "B-But only if Dante is okay w-with it!" Her sister nodded._

_"That's fair enough, now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up!"_

**_Flashback End!_**

Dante stared at the girl next to him with wide eyes, replaying everything he had just been told in his head. Blake had Left out the part where she had an internal conversation with her 'other half,' he didn't need to know about that part of her….

Yet.

Finally the boy snapped out of his shock and sighed. "You three sure know how to back a person into a corner you know…" Blake shook her head.

"You don't have to do it you know." She said, "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something like this if you don't want to do it…"

"It's not that I have a problem with doing it, I'm all for it really." Dante said, surprising Blake. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you three, and" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Feel, something, for you three as well. I just don't know what it is yet."

He placed a hand on hers, smiling nervously. "I want to give us, You, Yang and Ruby a try. And I want to figure out just what it is a feel for you three, and maybe… if it is love, maybe see if it will go somewhere." He admitted making Blake smile, and actual smile that spoke volumes as to how she felt.

Dante brought the girl into a hug, surprising Blake as he never initiates them but returns it.

They didn't know how things would turn out from here on out, but somewhere inside them, they knew that it would lead to something beautiful….

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: And that's that! Sorry for the late update everyone, been busy with school work and other things._**

**_Sooo, *Grinning like an imp* How many of you liked the little scene of Dante and Blake Kissing? *Chuckling* You're Welcome!_**

**_Blake has revealed her Feelings, and she along with Ruby and Yang have decided to share him! Will it work? Or will it fail with the coming storm? And what of Weiss? Don't worry, she'll be in soon enough._**

**_As always, thanks for reading and drop a Review to let me know what you think!_**

**_Also, any Mass Effect fans out there I have uploaded the first chapter to my first ever ME fanfic! IF ya want to check it out that would be great!_**

**_Stay Classy everyone!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Here it is!

**_Chapter 20: Coffee Anyone?_**

_In Vale_

_"__So… anyone up for some lunch after this?"_

Someone sighed on the other end of the channel. "_What have I told you about trying to make conversation Nick?"_

"_To not to_."

"_And what are you doing right now?"_

_"__Asking a question!"_

"_Why you cheeky little…"_ Snickering could be heard on the other ends of the communicators making Nick grin. Messing with Coco was so much fun!

"Alright you two," Velvet's voice came through his ear piece, giggling. "Don't start here, where on a mission."

Nick chuckled, "Have I ever told you that you have a cute giggle, Velv?" The others could practically feel their Faunas teammates blush, Fox shook his head.

"Will you two love birds give it a rest?" He asked. Yatsuhashi who was next to him chuckled; it was an ongoing game of teasing Nicolas and Velvet about being together.

"I-It's not li-ike that!" Velvet sputtered as she blushed harder than before.

"Quiet!" Coco snapped sharply, making the others go silent, "The targets are on the move." She stated making the others become serious. From their hiding spots they watched as a few people walked out of a shop, each of them wearing symbols on their clothes.

"So it is the White Fang after all…." Fox muttered over the COM, being extra quiet to not let the White Fang members' enhanced senses hear him.

"What's the plan of action now?" Yatsuhashi asked, "Do we follow them or go in."

"We'll follow them," Coco confirmed, "With any luck they will lead us to the ones that hired them, or their base of operations."

With that, team CFVY along with Nick started to carefully follow the members of the once peaceful organization. Nick sighed, letting his mind slip for a few.

He thought over all the things that had happened recently, If you had told him a month ago that he would be transported with Remnant and attend Beacon while making friends with some of the main Characters.

He would have knocked you out and dragged you to the nearest mental ward.

He still would have done the same today, but only because he thought that person was a stalker.

He thought's shifted to his brother, Dante, and all the things that had happened to him. Thinking of how he lost his arm and nearly died, bringing up a question Nick had asked himself a while back.

Was it really worth it?

Coming to this world, leaving behind everything they knew. Did they make the right choice in coming here?

The faces of Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Team RWBY, JNPR and the professors at Beacon flashed through his mind. All the memories he had made with them, a month ago they were just characters in a show he liked to watch. Now, now they were people that he had befriended.

But was all the pain that they –Nick and Dante- would go through worth it?

"Nick!" Velvets voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He responded quietly through his mic.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes, you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine just got lost in thought is all."

"See to it that doesn't happen again, don't need you dying on the battlefield because you were day dreaming Nick." Coco responded firmly as she and the others continued to follow the White Fang members.

"Right," Nick confirmed focusing back to the task at hand.

After a while the criminals had led them to a warehouse, making Nick wonder why it was always a warehouse of all things. Coco called for everyone to wait outside while Fox went in to take a look at what they were doing.

"Alright, connecting visuals now…" Fox muttered as he sent the others a live video of what he was seeing. Coco, Nick, Velvet and Yatsuhashi watched on their scrolls as the White Fang members moved boxes around at the direction of a girl with mint green hair.

The others raised a brow when Nick cursed as a lady in a red dress came into view. "Is something the matter Nick?" Coco asked, looking at the boy from behind her sunglasses.

Nick inwardly scowled himself for the slip, he wanted to tell them about that woman but then they would ask how he knew. Damnit!

"You need to get Fox out of there, now!" Nick said ignoring her question.

"Why? Is he in danger?" Velvet asked, from the video Fox was in a pretty go hiding spot. Nick just nodded his head, a serious expression on his face surprising the others.

"The one in the red dress," He said pointing at the women on screen. "Is at least on par with Prof. Goodwitch in combat, if not better." Fox's, Velvet's and Yatsuhashi's eyes widen while Coco's eyes narrowed.

"You know this for a fact?" She asked, frowning when Nick firmly nodded his head. Sighing Coco tapped her ear piece. "Fox, get out of there. If what Nick says is true then this mission is beyond us for now."

"_Alright." _The F of Team CFVY replied making to move out of the warehouse.

_With Cinder and Emerald_

Cinder surveyed the people working under her as they moved boxes of Dust and weapons into airships for transportation. They were missing a few weapons because of that fool Torchwick and his inability to do a job right, but he had learned the consequences of failing her.

Emerald shuffled nervously when her boss gained a wicked looking smile, that smile meant someone was either going to be punished or Cinder was thinking of ways to punish said person. The red eyed girl shuddered, remembering her last punishment.

She still had a sore spot on the side of her stomach because of it.

"How has finding our missing member gone?" Cinder asked suddenly making Emerald look at her.

"The Puma? I've heard rumors that he may be posing as a Book store keeper now-a-days." Emerald replied, "I plan on checking it out with Mercury soon ma'am."

Cinder nodded, happy that at least something was going right. "Good," She said before smiling, "And what of my target?" The green haired girl stood a little straighter at the question.

"Alive and well, should I have some of the others begin preparations for his arrival?" Cinder shook her head slightly, as much as she would like to it simply wasn't the time.

"No, not yet anyway." The raven haired women said before narrowing her eyes. Emerald slowly reached for her weapon when she saw her boss's hand light up with fire. "But let's talk about the recent, pest, infestation." Cinder suddenly shot her flaming hand out towards one of the windows of the warehouse.

Fox's eyes widen as a fireball rushed at him, "Damnit!" He cursed as he moved out of the way.

His teammates and Nick began moving towards the building with great haste when the saw an explosion where Fox was supposed to be. Nick didn't like how this would turn out, fighting Cinder and Emerald was something he didn't want to do, not yet.

Or ever if he could help it.

Rushing into the building with Yatsuhashi and Coco, while Velvet went to check on Fox, he brought his sword out and slammed it to the ground, causing an explosion that made some White Fang members fall or fly back.

"Well…" Cinders voice cut through the dust as it settled, showing her and Emerald along with other White Fang members with their weapons drawn. "I didn't except you to be here… Nick."

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: …. Okay…. This was later than usual for good reason. I have started Drivers Ed and take classes from 5 to 7 p.m. Monday through Thursday, and My regular school gets out at 4:30. Needless to say I'm tired and want some sleep._**

**_Updates will most like be Friday through Sunday as those are my only free days now. But no promises._**

**_As always thanks for reading and I hope to see you all back for Chapter 21! Don't forget to drop a Review and let me know what you think!_**

**_Stay Classy Everyone_**


	21. Chapter 21: Now what?

**_Chapter 21: I'll Pass…_**

_Coco's P.O.V_

I watched with narrowed eyes as Nick froze in place, a look of surprise on his face. It had to be because that woman in the red dress signaled him out, how did she know him anyways? Doesn't matter, I'll just get all my answers later… one way or another.

Nick relaxed, his face going neutral as he leveled his sword in a striking position. "Cinder," He said making the women raise an eyebrow. So that was her name then?

"Interesting, we've never met yet you know my name?" Cinder wondered tilting her head to the left slightly. "Might I ask how that came to be?" The Fang members behind her made ready to strike with their weapons but stopped when Cinder raised her hand, Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Velvet move a somewhat injured Fox out of the building.

"Trade secret my dear." Nick replied making Cinder narrow her eyes, "But let's make a deal." This time I raised an eyebrow at Nick, what was he planning.

_Nick's P.O.V_

_I sure as hell hope this works. _I thought to myself as I tried to keep up a calm expression. If this worked then all of CFVY and I could leave without getting into a fight. If not, then at least CFVY could leave unharmed.

"And what would this deal involve, hmm?" Cinder asked me, an amused smile playing across her lips. I nodded firmly and answered.

"I tell you how I learned you're name and the person who told me, and you let the others leave." I smirked. She had to accept, there's no way that she'd let a leak in her ring get away from her. "You get the name of the person snitching on you and never have to see use again, sounds fair no?" _Come on, take the bait…_

_Normal P.O.V_

Cinder thought over the offer for a moment, disregarding her follower's tense and nervous natures. It wasn't that bad of a deal, and she had nothing to gain by killing them. Sure just a few potential Huntsmen and Huntresses out of the picture, but a leak in her ring of people? That could not get away, her plans were far too critical for someone to try and mess things up.

"… Alright," She said with a smirk making Nick smile when she gestured for her people to stand down. "Now tell me the name of the person that knew my name, along with anything else he or she may have told you."

Nick glanced to his right where Coco was, she nodded slowly before putting her weapon away, Yatsuhashi followed after a few seconds. Reluctant to leave his friend behind with the enemy.

Nick lowered his weapon to his side holding it with one hand. "The name of the person that gave me information on you is Monty Oum." He said shrugging, "He didn't tell me much else other than that you work working with the White Fang, but you find him you find your leak. Happy?" Cinder looked Nick in the eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying.

"Alright…" She conceded, finding what she was looking for. "You may leave…." Nick turned and made his way to the entrance before Cinder called him out. "Also… tell Dante I said hello." She smirked when Nick faltered in his steps and cast a glance at her over his shoulder before continuing to leave.

"… Is it wise to let them leave?" Emerald question when Nick was no longer in sight, Cinder nodded.

"They wouldn't have been able to do much even if they did fight us. But I'd rather not risk having all the supplies here end up damaged." Emerald nodded, having to collect everything again would be a setback. "Now… I want you to find out who this Monty Oum is and bring him in, I need to find out who has betrayed me."

_A Day Later_

_Beacon Academy_

Nick and Dante were walking up to the Headmasters office, both wondering why they had been called. Nick had informed Dante about what had occurred a day ago between him and Cinder, Dante was worried about how the women seemed to know about them and wonder what else she knew. But was amused when Nick had told him about how they got away.

He'd be surprised if Cinder ever found Mr. Oum.

As the two came to the Ozpins door Dante knocked on it three times, both entering when they heard a 'Come in.'

Neither where ready to instantly be pinned to the ground when they entered, their weapons taken from them before either could do anything.

Dante grunted as he tried to look up, and saw who had attacked him and Nick. Profs. Goodwitch and Ports had they weapons drawn and aimed at the two, Ozpin walked up and looked down at the two with a glare that spelled out how he felt at the moment.

"You two have much to explain…."

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: Uh-oh…. Why is Ozpin suddenly hostile towards our two dimension travelers? What have they done to make him upset? Hmm… You'll have to wait and see!_**

**_So, after this is over we'll be entering the Festival! That Means Sun and Penny are going to be introduced to the others, YAY! *Starts to dances*_**

**_…_****_. Don't judge me!_**

**_Also, and MLP reference? What did I write for something to be a reference to My little Pony? Or are you referring to something else?_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all back for chapter 22! And don't forget to drop a review and let me know what ya think everyone!_**

**_Stay Classy_**


	22. Chapter 22: Does it Matter?

**_Chapter 22: Explanations…_**

_Headmasters Office_

The room was silent with Dante and Nick sitting in chairs, weaponless and restrained. Glynda and Ports were pointing their weapons at them while Ozpin stared at them with narrowed eyes from behind his desk, hands folded.

Nick had stopped struggling after a while, Dante had simply sat there with and impassive look inwardly he was worried at what the professors would do. He could feel the restrains around his wrist repress his Aura, but if need be he was sure he could break out of them.

"So…" Ozpin began gaining their attention. "Mind telling me how she," He pointed to an image of Cinder on a screen on his desk, "Knows you two and vice versa?"

Dante remained silent as he stared at the image of Cinder with a frown, Nick shifted in his seat looking uncertain. Finally he looked over to his best friend. "Should we tell them?" Dante shrugged lightly.

"They might not believe us," The orange eyed teen commented. "Then again you still have the proof on your phone right?" Nick nodded, knowing what Dante was referring to.

Ozpin frowned at his students, "What are you two talking about?"

Nick glanced at Ports and Goodwitch while he answered, "Do they know about…" he trailed off

"Where you came from?" Ozpin finished, catching what the purple haired teen meant. "They do, I'm curious as to what that has to do with this though."

Dante sighed, "It's probably the most important reason as to why we, or more specifically Nick, know Cinder."

"Oi! Don't put me on the spot, you about her and the others to!"

"Barely, I never really watched the show as much as you did."

"Point."

"I'm afraid you've lost me." Ozpin said, gaining their attention again. "Show? What does a show have to do with-"

"We're getting to that." Nick interrupted with an annoyed look, though Ozpin didn't seem to mind as he gestured for him to continue. "What we are about to tell you is the truth, even if you don't believe us."

"Please hold any and all questions until we are done." Dante asked them as Nick nodded.

"But first, I need one of you to go to my room to get something." Nick said, "Under my bed is a small safe, I need you to bring it here as it has something in it that'll prove we aren't lying." Ozpin glanced over at Glynda and nodded his head, the blonde Professor slowly lowered her weapon and walk out of the room.

They waited for a few minutes until Glynda came back into the room with a small, rectangular black box with a lock on it. Nick told them that there was a key to it in his pocket the Ports retrieved, handing Ozpin the key the Headmaster unlocked the box and found a phone on the inside.

"Where we come from," Nick said nodding towards the device in Ozpins hand as the man tinkered with it. "Is called a smart phone, or more specifically a Windows Phone; there should be an App called Rooster Teeth on there, click it and scroll through it."

"Now that I think about it, that should explain nearly everything right Nick?" Dante questioned making his friend nod in agreement.

Ozpin opened up the App with a rooster and fake teeth. Scrolling around he found something that made his eyes widen and look up at his two students. "This is…"

"Play the first episode." Nick stated, before Ozpin played it he hooked the phone up to his computer thankful that the devices where compatible. The other two Professors in the room stared at the screen and watched as the words Rooster Teeth appeared and rotated off the screen and a picture appeared. Along with a voice Glynda knew all too well.

The teachers watched in shock as they witnessed events from a month ago play out before them, only as a TV show. They watched as Torchwick and his people walked into a store with Ruby Rose in it. Glynda and Ozpin were surprised to find their voices narrating at the beginning, but looked on as Ruby fought against the crooks until Torchwick as left.

Dante and Nick remained silent during the whole thing, looking at the professors reactions. When the episode ended with it cutting to the outro song and pictures Ozpin cut the screen off. The teachers looked over at the restrained teens, unsure of what to make of what they just saw.

Nick cleared his throat, looking between the adults in the room. "As you just saw… your world is fiction in ours." Glynda finally regained her ability to speak.

"H-How is this possible?" She asked, still not believing what they were being told.

"It shouldn't be all that hard to believe you know." Dante said, almost as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You do have the Alternate Reality Theory here yes? It states that another place, say Earth, could exist in another Time and Space but with a completely different history, in other wards there could be an infinite number of places out there. So much that over time a person could even think up another world quite accurately."

"I see…" Ozpin said looking thoughtful, "So this Monty Oum along with some other people, thought up our world, Remnant, and created a show call RWBY out of it?" Nick and Dante nodded, confirming what he said/asked.

"So our world was used for entertainment for the people of yours then?" Ports asked after a moment, not sure how he felt about that.

"To some degree, yes." Nick replied. "Others watched it for the story and some to learn of the weapons used. Someone back on Earth made a fully functional Crescent Rose to." Dante tilted his head.

"But didn't it take fifteen minutes to put together?"

"Yep, but it was a start."

Ozpin shook his head; he was the least affected by this revelation. "Get them out of the restraints." He ordered the other two Professors. Goodwitch and Ports let the two up, Dante and Nick stretched some getting the kinks out that they had developed after a time of sitting.

"So," Nick stared. "No more treating us like criminals?"

Ozpin sighed, "Sorry about that, couldn't take the risk." Dante nodded, he would have probably do the same. "But I will be keeping this 'Windows Phone' if that is alright."

"Of course, there are also some things on that app that'll explain some other things and also things that have not happened yet in this world." Nick informed the Headmaster, Ozpin just nodded as he put the phone in a compartment on his desk.

"Anyway," Dante started. "What will you three do now? I assume you'll be keeping this information between yourselves." The Headmaster nodded, having already made that decision.

"Of course, but my question to you is, will you be keeping this information from your friends?" Ozpin asked, Dante and Nick looked between themselves.

"I think that'll be best for now." Nick stated looking back at the grey haired man. "Unlike you three, they're still only teens and may not fully grasp the concept that dimension traveling is possible, or the fact that they were just fictional characters to us a month ago."

"We'll tell them when we believe they are ready." Dante added, making Ozpin nod. "If that is all, may we leave?"

"Of course. And sorry again for our previous actions." With that Dante and Nick left the room. Leaving the three professors to their thoughts on what they had learned.

_Few hours later_

_Lunch Room_

"So, what did the Headmaster want with you two Dante?" Weiss asked the hooded boy as they along with Nick, teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Team CFVY had known what Ozpin wanted Dante and Nick for and seeing as they were now sitting at the lunch table that the two teens were cleared.

"Ozzy thought we were criminals in hiding." Nick stated getting shocked looks from teams JNPR and RWBY. Velvet, who was sitting next to Nick, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well obviously he was wrong in his assumption since you two are still here, right?" The rabbit faunas said/asked making Nick nod with a smile. Yang who was next to Dante slung an arm around the orange eyed boys' shoulders and leaned into him.

"Like Dante here could ever be a criminal, he's to sweet!" She stated making the boy blush lightly with a scowl. It only served to make Yang grin wider.

"I am not sweet…" He mumbled trying to get loose from the girls grip, only to end up with her in his lap again. _Damnit…._

Weiss ignored the two in favor of getting back to the issue she saw as important. "Why would Prof. Ozpin think you two are criminals in the first place? You two don't have a history do you." The heiress questioned, she didn't want her friends to be in any kind of trouble.

To her surprise Fox answered, "It most likely has to do with that lady in a red dress from the previous mission somehow knowing the two. Cinder, is what I think Nick called her right?" Ruby perked up at this.

"A red dress? Did she have little crystals near the top part of her feet?" Nick nodded, confirming what Ruby had thought. "How do you two know her?"

"It's not that we know her, more as we know of her." Nick clarified,

"And she knows of us, somehow." Dante added, truing his best to ignore the girl in his lap.

"How do you two know of this Cinder then?" Pyrrha requisitioned, Nick and Dante glanced between each other which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"…. There are some things better left unsaid for now." Dante said making some of the others frown. "It doesn't have to do with anything about trust issues or wanting to keep something a secret. I promise we will tell you all how we know of Cinder, just not now."

Yang bopped Dante on the head playfully before leaning in close to his face. "You better," She said grinning. Dante didn't like the gleam that entered her lilac eyes. "Now, how pretty was this Cinder?"

Her answer was both Nick and Dante looking away from the group with blushes across their faces.

Both boys felt shivers go down their spines, making both of them think.

_Hmm… the scent of Death._

**_To be Continued_**

**_RK: Hehehe, end the chapter with some mad females. Poor guys no?_**

**_Anyway, onto reviews to some Review responses!_**

**_The 7_****_th_****_: You, could say that. But Monty most likely won't be making an appearance._**

**_Jlargent: …. Omake Alert!_**

**_Firem: Indeed they didn't._**

**_BelkSzedou: Thank you for your honest Review. I'll try to make the the Chapters longer, but I tend to make them either 1K, 2K or sometimes 3K in words. Basically as long as I need it to be._**

**_That's it for now. As always thanks for reading and drop a Review and let me know what you think! Hope to see you all back for chapter 23! _**

**_PRAISE THE SUN!_**


	23. Chapter 23: The Stray & Prey

**_Chapter 23: The Prey and Stray_**

_Vale_

The City of Vale was abuzz with activity, the people moved around with a sense of purpose. Bustlingly around and decorating stores and setting up booths and making the city look festive! Overall everyone was feeling pretty good, the reason?

It was time for the Vale Festival, a time were other kingdoms come to Vale as cultural thing. A tournament for schools was set up also and was what many people had come to see. Indeed, the light and happy atmosphere was affecting everyone. Everyone except a pair of dimension travelers.

Dante Evans and Nicolas Miller stood in front of a Dust shop, taking in its state. 'Do Not Pass' tape blocked the busted door and windows, signs that someone had broken their way into the store. The Police moved around, examining the area inside and outside the shop in hopes of finding a clue as to who did it.

Nick sighed as he and Dante turned and walked away, "It's starting…" He said quietly to his best friend, getting a nod from the cloak wearer. They knew who had robbed the store, and what was going to happen at the Docks soon. They hoped to keep the others out of the conflict for as long as possible if not just leave them out permanently.

"Any news on Cinder or her people?" Dante asked, ever since He and Nick had shown Ozpin what they had secret the Headmaster had let them into his little ring of information. The purple haired boy pulled out his new 'phone' and looked at it, the Name Qrow appearing on the screen.

"No, she's been extra careful with her movements ever since I encountered her." Was Nicks reply as he put his phone away and looked over at Dante, taking note that his cloaks hood was on his head. "I still wonder why she knows of us though."

Dante looked towards the ground as they continued to walk, trying to think of an answer. "….Do you think she may know?" He said getting a confused look from his friend, "About our, _past?" _Nick made an 'Oh' expression, understanding what Dante meant and shook his head.

"I don't think so; I don't see how she would know about _that. _Maybe it's something else?" Dante grunted in thought; that was something that was bugging him for a while now. What was it that caused Cinder to learn about him and Nick? From what he knew from Nick, Cinder was a person that was hard to intrigue. So what was it that they had do to gain her attention?

"Do you think it's about my fight with the GroundShaker? That has gotten me and Ruby a lot of unwanted attention as of late." Dante said, referring to the massive Grimm that had taken his arm. Ever since the Vale Government had gotten the information about the Grimm from his mission, they had given it a name and released what details they allowed out to the public.

Hunters and Huntresses everywhere had been shaken at what was lurking in the Forest of the Fallen, and were impressed that two students had comeback alive even if they were hospitalized. For their efforts, both Ruby and Dante had received a large sum of money from the Vale Government along with a free favor. As long as it was within reason of course.

"Maybe, but then why would she know me?" Nick said, nothing seemed to add up no matter how he looked at it. It was starting to get every frustrating to try and figure out that woman… speaking of women.

Dante narrowed his eyes as Nick gained a mischievous grin on his face. "Anyway, I heard you are in a 'relationship' with a certain someone, oh wait." He smirked, "I mean 'someone's!"

The raven haired boy gave an uncharacteristic eye roll in response making his friend laugh. It had become common knowledge among their group of friends that Dante, Yang, Blake and Ruby were going out after Yang had told the others that he was 'taken.' It had gotten a mix of feelings from the others.

Nick and Nora had simply grinned like Christmas had come early; Dante swore he could see the gears in their heads turning for some evil plot. Pyrrha, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox were happy with the news apparently they had expected something to happen between the four for quite some time.

Ren had surprised Dante the most, the pink eyed boy simply held out his hand towards Jaune and Coco has the two team leaders grumbled while handing the smirking boy some Lien.

Who knew Ren bet? Weird right?

Weiss on the other hand had utterly confused Dante. It was subtle, but noticeable to him when he looked the heiress in her eyes. She almost seemed, jealous? Like she thought something was unfair, ever since then she had become somewhat distance towards Dante. Only approaching him when she needed some advice on something or a sparring partner.

"And what of you and Velvet?" Dante asked with a raised brow, smirking at Nick. "I've noticed that you and her disappear from time to time to, 'study,' if I remember correctly." He chuckled lightly when Nick blushed.

"T-That's right, we study! Got a problem with that?" Nick countered; Dante wasn't fooled as he gave a devilish grin that Nick hated.

"Sure, I believe you." Dante said nodding his head. "You two were most like studying the Anatomy of Humans and Faunas huh?" He held in the urge to outright laugh at the look on his friends face. Oh where was a camera when ya needed one.

"I-We-You… AGH!" Nick through his hands up in the air, knowing he had lost the game. Dante chuckled as he watched his friend stomped off somewhere in a random direction. If there was one thing Dante liked, it was beating Nick at his own game.

"HEY! Someone stop that stowaway!" Dante heard from around the block he was on near the Docks. He watched blankly from under his hood as a Faunas with golden blonde hair and a monkey tail rounded the corner running with a grin on his face.

_So that's Sun Wukong… _The Scythe wielder thought to himself as Sun drew closer, in the distance he could here Weiss' voice. Dante sighed as Sun was about to pass him, at the last second the orange eyed boy shot his left arm out and clothesline the Monkey faunas and bringing the blonde into a one armed headlock.

"Ack-Hey!" Sun exclaimed struggling to get out of the head, looking up the blonde took in the appearance of the one who caught him.

_A dark cloak, creepy eyes and what must be a scythe… _Sun sweat dropped, who was this guy, Death? Wait, Orange eyes?! _Oh shit…_

"Y-You're Dante Evans, aren't you!" Said Sun, looking at the other boy with wide eyes, Dante merely raised a brow at the question/statement.

"And if I am?" Sun was about to reply when he and his captor heard Weiss' voice again, this time closer. "Let's go somewhere else first shall we?" The 'Riff-Raff' didn't get a chance to reply as he and Dante disappeared in a burst of speed, to onlookers it seemed like they simply vanished with dust lightly scattering around.

Weiss blinked when she rounded the corner she saw the stowaway turn as he disappeared with someone else.

_Was that Dante?_

_Elsewhere in Vale_

Sun blinked as he was dropped to the ground making an 'oof!' sound. Dusting himself off as he stood the blonde haired faunas looked around for the person who caught him.

"Over here." He heard from behind him, looking back Sun found Dante standing on a nearby pole… upside down.

_So the rumors were true after all, he can stick to objects… and how is his cloak not falling down? _Sun shook his head, putting that in the back of his mind as the 'things to ask later.' "So, are you, ya know…?" the monkey faunas asked again.

"I am the one you speak of, but I'm curious as to how you know me?" Dante tilted his head a little when Sun laughed, like he had heard something funny.

"Y-You're kidding me right, just about everyone knows who you and Ruby Rose is after the video of you two fighting the GroundShaker was released!" Sun said looking at the other boy, "I gotta say, you took one hell of a beating man. And the way Rose finished off the thing to! Man, I hope to never get on her bad side." Dante chuckled softly at that, he too had seen Ruby mad. He would almost pity the fool that tried to upset her.

Almost.

"I bet," The cloak wearer said. "So, what brings you here Mr. …?"

"Sun Wukong, nice to meet ya Dante!" Sun introduced himself as Dante flipped down from the pole he was standing, or was it hanging? On. "And I'm here with my team from Haven Academy, we're going to participate in the Tournament." The Haven student explained getting a nod from Dante.

"I see, I guess I'll be seeing you in the tournament then, ne?" Dante smirked at Sun's surprised look.

"Yeah, that'll be great, Hehehe…." The blonde boy chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Just don't hit me with those punches and kicks of yours if we end up fighting. I kinda like being alive."

"No promises…" Dante replied making Sun look at him blankly, not sure if the raven haired boy was joking or not. You couldn't tell with this guy with his hood on!

"Soo… where are we going?" Sun asked as they walked in a random direction. Dante looked up at the sky, noting that the sun was setting and the dark was taking over. Was it already that time?

"Well, I was going to head back to Beacon." The Beacon student said glancing at Sun. "You're welcome to tag along if you want."

"Sure!"

_Beacon_

Dante and Sun walked towards the entrance of Beacon, having arrived by catching an Airship to the school. The moon was already out as the sun had long since gone to sleep for the day, allowing the moons soft light to shine across Beacon and Vale.

"Hey look!" Sun said getting Dante's attention. The raven haired boy looked to where Sun was pointing and saw someone he knew very well.

"Blake?" Sun looked over at the Beacon Student.

"You know her?" He asked getting a nod from Dante.

"Yeah, she's my, my," Dante repeated, not sure how to say what he was trying to convey. _Could I even call her my Girlfriend? _That was a question that had bugged him for some time, they had been going out yet he wasn't sure if they were a couple.

"Girlfriend?" Sun supplied, it would explain why the girl shook her head at him back at the Docks. Dante simply walked towards the girl as she took off her Bow, revealing her Cat ears. Dante smiled at her, even though she wasn't aware of his presence.

"I told you, you would look better without the bow." Blake turned around allowing Dante to see the light tears that had escaped her eyes. Dante walked closer to her taking his hood off and looking at her with concern. "Are you okay Blake, did someone do this to you? Whose ass am I kicking" Blake didn't reply as she just ran into his arms allowing Dante to wrap her in a hug as she cried softly into his shoulder.

Dante glanced over his shoulder at Sun who was watching the scene. Dante jerked his lightly to the left, Sun got the message and quietly began to leave to allow the two sometime alone.

"Come on Blake, we'll stay in Vale for tonight. Is that alright?" Dante asked, Blake nodded softly into his shoulder and let out a cute 'eep!' when Dante picked her up bride style and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Sun sighed in annoyance.

The Airships where no longer taking people back and forth between Beacon and Vale.

He had to walk.

_Damnit…_

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_RK: Well here you have it, just a little more and we'll be done with season one! Of course we won't be jumping straight into season two. *Smirking* How would you all like a Summer Arc? I know what some of you are thinking, you hentais'! *Snickering*_**

**_As always, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again for Chapter 24! And don't forget to drop a review and let me know what ya think._**

**_Stay Classy folks!_**


	24. Chapter 24: Icha Icha: Make Out Tactics!

**_RK: *Grinning like a fox*_**

**_Dante&Blake: *Blushing madly and refusing to look at each other*_**

**_RK: *Giggling* Oh, a treat for the readers I have._**

**_Ruby: You hentai!_**

**_RK: What? Mad because I didn't have you in on the action?_**

**_Ruby: *Blushing* T-That's not it at all!_**

**_Yang: *Pouting* At least you got to kiss Dante; I haven't had any action besides teasing him!_**

**_Dante: … Can we just get on with the story._**

**_RK: Sure, sure. It's Showtime everyone!_**

**_Chapter 24: Icha Icha Make out Tactics! _**

_Vale_

_High Knight Hotel_

Dante stared at the ceiling of the room he had rented last night with right cybernetic arm behind his head as he and someone else lied down on a bed. Taking in the dull blue paint that covered it, he glanced down at the figure taking up his other arm as side figure snuggled into him. He smiled softly; normally he didn't like physical contact outside of combat, but for a friend- _No, girlfriend. _Dante corrected himself. That term was something he could definitely use after last night.

He watched her cat ears twitch every now-and-then, reaching to either the silent noises of the outside world or a dream she was have, he didn't know. The way her body would gently rise and fall as she breathed let him know that she was sleeping peacefully, now that Dante thought about it, this was probably the first time in a while that she was able to sleep without her bow or worry about it falling off in her sleep.

Sighing softly the orange eyed teen looked back at the ceiling, last night Blake had told him everything the fight with Weiss, her accidental slip of her past, who she was in the past. As she explained he noticed the hesitation in her posture, the look of fear in her eyes. He knew she was afraid that he would think of her differently because she was a former White Fang member. He had eased her fears not through words, but action.

Needless to say both of them had a _very_ good night.

_It's a good thing that we stopped when we did… otherwise we might have gone all the way. _Dantes' cheeks heated up at the thought, the idea of having sex was still a foreign concept to him. He was only just getting used to the idea of being able to touch another person in a romantic way.

"Mmmh…" He heard Blake moan slightly. Looking down at her again Dante watched as she stretched much like a cat would and slowly began to rub the sleep out of her waking eyes.

"Have a nice cat nap?" The male teen chuckled when his girlfriend sleepily slapped his bare chest. Blake was wearing his shirt after last night's events, it was a little big on her form but he could make out the outline of a bra underneath it. Dante blushed a little more as he looked back into her now open eyes, he was _not_ a pervert!

Blake giggled lightly at her boyfriends' action; he was so innocent at times! Looking back into his eyes she smiled, last night felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Ever since she had told Dante about her past she felt she was no longer lying to him, and the best part was that he still accepted her! And the way he showed it, a red tinge crossed her cheeks as she felt her face heat up.

"I'll let the joke slide this time," Blake said making Dante chuckle. "But yes, I did have a nice nap thanks to you." She leaned towards him and gave him a quick perk on the lips. Dante sighed as she withdrew, that never got old.

"Well I did to, I'm happy to see you're also happier to." The orange eyed teen said as he brought her closer to him in a hug, being mindful of her ears as he rested his chin on her head. Blake's cat ears twitched as Dantes' breathe tickled them, in turn making her squirm a little.

Dante blinked when he suddenly found Blake on top of him, straddling his waist. Blake smirked down at the boy beneath her, her hair made a curtain effect around the two of their faces as she pinned both of his arms above Dantes' head by his wrists. "Since you cheered me up last night, I feel it's only right that I return the favor…" She said into his ear in a husky voice. Dante shuddered as her hot breathe tickled his ear.

"B-Blake you don't ha-Hmph!" Dante was cut off as Blake smashed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely as she did last night. Dante, deciding to go with it, broke his hands free from his girlfriends grip and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body closer to his.

**_(Lime ahead! If ya don't have the mental AGE for sexual content skip till ya see this ^_^!)_**

Blake shuddered and moaned in pleasure as she felt Dantes' left hand sensually along the side of her stomach, gliding his gingers across her smooth and unblemished skin while his right hand rested on her back holding her in place. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and brushed it against her boyfriends lips silently asking for entry, Dante gladly obliged and parted his covered lips allowing his girlfriend to explore the inside of his mouth.

Dante battle Blakes' tongue with his own for dominance, eventually Dante won and smirked into the heated kiss as he explored Blakes' wet mouth with his oral muscle. His eyes widen when he felt something warm and wet sink into the fabric of his pants. Blake must have to as she pulled back from the kiss.

"S-Sorry…" She panted out as Dante lifted the covers off of them and looked down at his legs, a liquid from Blakes' nether region and had seeped through her dark purple laced panties. She didn't know why she was embarrassed; Dantes' own excitement was _very_ evident.

_You got that right! _Blakes' pervy half purred out in her head. Blake ignored the thought and looked back at Dante who was smiling at her. She blinked when he flipped them over to where he was now on top of her, Dante gave her a soft kiss on the lips which she gladly returned. As Dante pulled away he made Blakes breathe hitch and her face flushed some more as he moved his left hand down over her panties and slowly began to rub his hand back and forth.

He leaned forward and whispered into Blakes' ear, "You like that, Blake?" The girl struggled to nod as he increased his pace and pressure. She wrapped her right arm around his back while her left hand make up to the back of his head and clutched a fist full of his hair in an attempt to bring him closer to her, he was driving her crazy with pleasure!

Unknown to Blake, Dante was actively channeling a small amount of Aura into his hands as he rubbed her covered region, making the pleasurable feeling she had multiply. Dante grinned when he felt Blake buck her hips into his hand.

"Q-Quit tea-HA! Teasing m-e!" Blake groaned/growled out, she gave a slight hiss in displeasure when Dante stopped completely and pulled away from her grasp. She attempted to follow him but was pushed up against the bed frame as Dante swiftly grabbed her by the hips and lowered his head towards her soaking wet panties.

Dante looked back up at Blake, finding her to be lightly biting down on one of her fingers and looking back at him with a flushed expression. The raven haired beauty nodded at Dantes' silent request; slowly Dante began to remove the undergarments and pull them off her slender, but toned, legs.

Tossing the wet panties to the floor carelessly Dante looked back at Blake who was beginning to look impatient. Lowering himself again he said, "You'll need to try and be quiet Blake, we don't want to disturb the other people in the Hotel."

Blake just nodded, "Rig-HA!" Blake cried out before shooting her right hand up and covering her mouth while the other went down and held Dantes' head. Dante had leaned forward and started to lick his girlfriends' pussy. Tasting her love juices that had come out before hand, she tasted sweet and there was something else he couldn't quite identify but only made her taste even better.

Blake wrapped her legs around Dantes' head as he ate her out. She clutched her eyes shut as she felt his warm tongue slowly push its way past her folds making her grind her hips against his face. Dante moved one of his hands to Blakes hips to hold her in place, "Ahh!" Blake cried out quietly, biting on her lower lip as her the hand covering her mouth instinctively moved to hold Dantes' head as hit one of her spot with his tongue. _I-I'm close t-to, _"D-Dante, I'm a-Ah!-about to cum!"

Dante felt Blake quiver slightly before he felt something warm and wet hit his mouth, he quickly lapped up his girlfriends juices in an eager manner. Her taste was almost addicting to him, he idly wondered what Yang and Ruby would taste like before pushing those thoughts aside; preferring to focus on the gorgeous girl with him right now.

Slowly, Blake un-wrapped her legs from Dantes' head and released him, panting heavily with a blush on her face as she glanced at her boyfriend. He had brought a hand up to his face to wipe her come off of his face before proceeding to lick it off of said hand making her face flush red a little more.

**_(Limes over kiddies! It's safe for ya to continue reading ^_^!)_**

"You know… I was supposed, to be the one to make _you _feel good." The cat eared Faunas said gaining Dantes' attention. "Not the other way around…." Dante, after making sure his face was cleaned of Blakes' cum leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds of Blake returning it.

Dante rested his forehead against Blakes and smiled down at her staring into her eyes. Blake stared back taking note of the look in his eyes and the way he smiled, it was one of those that he only gave on rare occasions, when he felt truly happy. And his eyes; the lust from before was replaced by love and happiness. She had no idea she could have this kind of effect on him, it made her heart warm to know she could bring this side of him to light.

"Just being with you is enough for me Blake. The same goes for Ruby and Yang, you three are quite possibly the great things that have come into my life." _And I'm glad I made the choice to come here with Nick…_

Blake was tempted to make a joke about being called a 'thing' along with Yang and Ruby, but she knew what he meant. And the sincerity in his words, she just couldn't ruin the moment as she nuzzled her face against his and hugged him, a gesture he returned. "You always seem to know what to say don't you." She chuckled, before getting a mischievous look in her eyes a look that made Dante sweat.

Blake and Mischievous in the same sentence never ended well.

He blinked when he was suddenly rolled over on his back by the girl once more; looking down at him with that smirk that he loved so much. Her lips met his again, making him chuckle inwardly.

Maybe it did.

**_A few hours later_**

_Vale_

Nick was not having a good morning, having been woken up early by what remained of team RWBY after yesterday's events. They had told them how Blake had ran after letting it slip that she was a former member of the White Fang, something he already knew would happen, and had not returned that night.

After getting Nick they stopped by Dantes' room to get his help, only to find it empty and untouched meaning he did not go to his room at all last night. Yang and Ruby were even more worried now that two of their friends were missing, but Nick pointed out that Dante might be with Blake calming them down somewhat. Eventually they recruited team JNPR to help search for their missing friends, their search ended up with them going to Vale to look for the two.

Throughout the entire trip Weiss had remained oddly silent, a distraught and distant look on her face. Unknown to her teammates and everyone else, the heiress had been thinking about what she had said to Blake and thinking back to what Dante had told her one day when she was just talking with him, something that had struck a chord with her….

**_(Flashback Time!)_**

_"So, what brings you to me this time Weiss?" Dante asked as he sat on a ledge of one of Beacons towers, it was one of his favorite places to go when he wanted to relax. Weiss, who was just walking up behind him, felt her eyebrow twitched slightly when Dante called her out. How did he always know when she was coming, better yet how did he know it was her in the first place?_

_"I hate it when you do that." The heiress said as she walked up next to him, leaning over and resting her arms on the stone riling that Dante was sitting down. The boy chuckled._

_"So you've told me." Dante said in mild amusement, despite her irritation Weiss smiled as she looked toward the direction the sun was setting with Dante. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched the orange-yellow ball of fire in the sky slowly go down._

_The silence was eventually broken by Dante when he asked again, "I doubt you came here just to keep me company Weiss, is something the matter?" The 'Snow Princess' shook her head in response._

_"No, I'm fine… I'm just looking for some, advice." She said making Dante raise a brow in curiosity, he was quite used to having the Schnee heiress to seek him out to talk with every now-an-than. But never to outright look for advice, "It has to do with what you said awhile back, about my team being my family…"_

_"And what of it, do you not feel comfortable with them?" Dante asked, tilting his head upwards to look up at the sky, glancing at Weiss to see her reaction._

_"No, no, it is nothing like that. I'm actually quite comfortable with them." Weiss admitted looking at Dante once more. "It's about, well, how do I put this… I was wondering if you could elaborate on what you meant back then."_

_"About your team being Family, yes." Dante asked getting a nod from Weiss. The male teen sighed as his hands reached up to his head and removed his cloaks hood revealing his face as he looked at the Heiress. "What would you like to know?"_

_"Whatever you can explain."_

_"…. That might take awhile, but I'll try." Dante responded looking out towards the setting sun again. "Your team is more than just the people you work with. Over time you will develop a bond with them, a bond that can only be formed by trusting in one another. Of course what you make of this Bond is completely up to you, meaning it could be one of Friendship, Family… or something more." Weiss blushed at what Dante was implying but nodded._

_"But this Bond, this trust cannot be made unless you are willing to accept everything that makes your teammates who they are." Dante continued, making his white haired friend adopt a confused look._

_"What do you mean by everything that makes them who they are?" She asked, she had a pretty good idea of what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it; just to make sure._

_"Their Personalities, Hobbies, Likes, Dislikes, Hopes, Dreams, Pasts and their Futures." The scythe user stated closing his eyes. "If you're not willing to accept everything that they are, then you will never be able to form a proper bond with them. No matter what they may have done in the past, no matter what they may be hiding from you. You have to accept who they are." He said, opening his eyes and looking at the Heiress._

_Weiss looked down in thought. Everything that made them, them; even if it meant accepting a past that she may not like. Was that what made a Bond? Especially one as strong as a Family Bond, being there for someone no matter what?_

_"…. Is that what makes you strong?" The Schnee asked, looking back at Dante again, to her surprise he shook his head no._

_"My strength Weiss… comes from my desire to protect those that I hold dear. My… precious people." Dante smiled softly at the girl, noting how she was paying rapid attention to everything he was saying. "You, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Nick, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and all the others is the reason I'm strong. Because I want to protect each of you, you who gave me a family…"_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

_Family… _The word echoed in Weiss' mind. Blake was Weiss' family, even if she was a former member of the White Fang, the very organization that had taken blood members of her family from her. Despite that, Weiss knew she had to make things right, she had to find Blake!

With a determined look on her face, the Heiress took lead in the group that was searching for Dante and Blake. Surprising her friends when they saw her face, what had lit a fire in Weiss?

_Elsewhere in Vale_

Sun, Blake and Dante were seated in one of the shops in Vale that wasn't racist towards Faunas. Dante and Blake, after taking a much needed shower after their early morning 'exercises' met up with the blonde Faunas boy. Sun had been curious as to why the other two teens had blushes on their faces every time they made eye contact before it had clicked in his minds.\

Needless to say he had helluva a fun time teasing the two.

And received some bruises courtesy of Blake for said teasing.

"So, are you to going to talk or what?" Sun asked as he took a sip from his cup, noting how close his two new friends where sitting with a grin. A grin that faded when Dante shot him a quick glare, damn his eyes could be creepy at times!

"… What do you want to know?" Blake said looking at the blonde haired boy.

Dante however, knew what was going to happen. It wouldn't be long now until the Dock incident would happen…

**_To be Continued!_**

**_RK: Sorry for not uploading sooner everyone, I planned to upload a chapter last night but for some reason I couldn't focus on typing at all yesterday. Needless to say I wasn't a happy fox, fox-person?, eh whatever._**

**_*Smirking deviously* So then, you all got to see some Blake on Dante action. This was actually the first Lime I've ever wrote, I hope you all liked it!_**

**_As always thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you all think! Also, next chapter will most likely end Season 1 and will have the introduction of an OC that will be one of Dantes' and Nicks' Teammates._**

**_Which leads me to something else. You see, I was thinking of just creating the last OC but since I allowed someone else to make the other one that will be shown next chapter. I thought, 'Well why not let someone else enter their own OC as well?'_**

**_That's right folks! I'm having a competition where you can enter your OC to be the Final Teammate on Nicks' and Dantes' team. This will go on until the 25 of October, by then all entries will be examined by me and from them I will choice the one that I feel will go great with the team._**

**_Now for the ones that I didn't choice they may be used for something else; like characters that can help develop the story along. Credit for the OCs' will go to their creators of course, below here you will find a 'form' in which you can use to make your OC and send it in with. Remember, it ends on the 25_****_th_****_ so don't miss your chance!_**

**The Character sheet!**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Hair(Style, Color): **

**Eyes (Color):**

**Body build:**

**Appearance: **

**Clothes: **

**Accessories:**

**Weapons: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Personality: **

**Bio: **

**_Stay Classy everyone!_**


	25. Chapter 25: When In Rome

**_RK: *Crying Manly tears*_**

**_Yang: What's his deal?_**

**_Nick: He's happy that the story is doing so well._**

**_RK: I-I never thought *Sniffle* A request from a friend would turn into something like this *Continues to cry tears of joy*_**

**_Ruby: Please stop, it's kinda creeping me out._**

**_Dante: Let's just get this story started…._**

**_Chapter 25: When in Rome…_**

"Have you ever heard of the White Fang?" Blake asked Sun, getting him to make a funny look.

"Of course, I don't think there's Faunas on the Planet has heard of them." He answered, "Stupid, 'holier than thou' creeps that use force to get whatever they want. A bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Dante watched out of the corner of his eye as Blake took a sip from her cup and put it down. "Well, I was once a member of the White Fang." Sun choked on his drink when he heard his fellow Faunas say that before looking at her.

"Wait a minute! You were a member of the White Fang?" He asked glancing at the 'Grim Reaper' aka Dante for his reaction; he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Yes, I… was a member for most of my life actually." Blake admitted as memories of her time in the once peaceful organization flowing back into her mind. "That's right; you can almost say I was born into it."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a Symbol of Peace and Unity between the Humans and the Faunas." Dante listened closely, never having heard about this part before. His eyes soften when he heard the undertone of sadness in Blake's voice. "Of course, despite being promised Equality the Faunas were subjected to discrimination and hate."

"Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings… and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people." Blake continued, Dante lowered his head in shame. No matter where he went, humanity seemed to never change. If they weren't hating each other then they were hating something else…. "And I was there, at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott and I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Blake narrowed her eyes in repressed hatred, remembering what kind of _thinking_ the new leader had. "Suddenly our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, high jacking cargo from companies that used Faunas labor…. And the worst part was, it was working." Sun frowned, that was definitely what the White Fang did. "We were finally being treated as equals, but not out of respect… out of fear."

Blake sat her cup down as Dante and Sun stared at her. "So I left, deciding that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead dedicate my life to becoming a huntress." She looked down at her cup of tea, looking at her reflection in the liquid inside. "So here I am; a criminal hiding. All with the help of a little black bow." She wiggled her feline ears a little making the bow move.

Dante she his head at Blakes statement, "I told you last night Blake, you are _not_ a criminal." The girl shook her head in response, no matter what she said to Dante he would always she was not a criminal. Sun observed Dante, noting how he didn't seem disdainful or angered by what Blake had said. If anything the guy looked sad!

"You can say that all you want Dante, but it will not change what I have done…"

"I know, but you keep calling yourself something that you no longer are."

"You're unreasonable sometimes, you know that right?"

"Aren't you being a bit hypocrite then Blake?"

"No… well yes, but-" Blake stopped mid sentence and glared at her boyfriend as he chuckled. Sun looked between the two, the sand and dark atmosphere vanishing as Dante distracted Blake from her thoughts. He smiled, being around these two was going to be better then he thought.

_Elsewhere in Vale_

"And you're not going to interfere, unless something different happens?"

_"Yes, I and the others will be on standby watching the whole thing. Should something happen that wasn't predicted then we shall step in."_

"The only difference should be Dante and myself being there, and do not try to change something."

_"… You are still upset about what I did."_

Nicolas snorted at Ozpin's statement as he talked to the man through the phone; oh he was _more_ then still upset with the Headmaster after what the man did. "You put Dante in danger just to test his strength; you nearly got him _killed _just so you could get some result!" The purple haired team growled out in an uncharacteristic fashion, showing his rare moments of anger.

Nick had been busy while Dante had been making new friends, just as the blue eyed teen wanted. Despite his goofy and sometimes dobe-ish attitude, Nick was very intelligent. Since he and Dante had arrived on Remnant, the sword wielder had started making plans to get Dante out of his shell by introducing him to the main characters of the show. When the time came, Nick began to distance himself from his friend, if only slightly.

How do you think Yang was able to find Dante during the first night at Beacon? Nick may or may not have let it slip as he was talking to the blonde beauty that night. He knew it was a dirty trick, using Dante's condition to get him involved with the others, but it had worked. Of course Nick hadn't anticipated Yang to be able to help calm Dante by singing to him, but it was a welcome surprise.

From there Nick just kind of let things flow on its own, helping things along when he could like revealing some of Dante's past to them teams. Was he using them? Yes, but for good reasons in his opinion. Then came Nick's own agenda.

He had been conversing with Ozpin for some time now ever since the Headmaster and the other two professors discovered his and Nick's 'secret.' While Nick had let Ozpin have his old phone because of the information on it, the young man had practically demanded for Ozpin not to act on it. It was the reasons Jaune was not confronted about his fake papers or Blake about her own secrets. Of course Ozpin decided to let Nick in on some of the things he was doing, nothing major, just his thoughts on what was to come and some of the things he had done. Even about his influence on getting Dante the mission to the Forest of the Fallen and the reasons behind it.

Needless to say Nick nearly attacked the Headmaster.

_"A mistake that I regret, but he is still alive."_

"But at what cost?" Nick asked, Ozpin went silent from his end. The grey haired man sighed; it appeared his student would need more time in order to get over the incident. Ozpin couldn't blame him though, knowing he himself wouldn't trust someone after they nearly got a close friend killed. He was still trying to regain his student's trust by letting him take charge of what would happen at the Docks in a few.

"I'll be in touch, just remember not to interfere." Nick hung up and closed the phone, placing it in his pocket as he continued to walk around. Looking towards the sky he frowned as the sun started to fade in the distance; it wouldn't be much longer until….

"NIIIICK!" Said boy was snapped out of his thoughts as Ruby's voice called his name. Turning his head he saw her and Penny running towards him stopping as they reached him. "Have you found them yet?" The red wearing girl asked making Nick shake his head, even though he knew actually where Dante and Blake where.

Ruby sighed, still nothing on where her friends where at. Looking back at Nick she decided to introduce him to her other friend. "Well then, Nick this is Penny. Penny, this is Nick." Nick looked at the green eyed girl with a smile, this was actually the first time he met the synthetic girl.

"It's nice to meet you Penny." The girl smiled back, out of greeting or happy to make a new friend Nick didn't know.

"Salutations Nick, it is also nice to meet you!" Penny replied, the purple haired boy was slightly amused at her way of talking. But hey, everyone had their quirks no?

_The Docks_

Blake lay on her belly as she watched some of the cargo containers with the Schnee Company logo on them. Waiting for any sign of her targets to appear, she along with Dante and Sun where waiting for White Fang members to come and try to steal form the docks. Having gained information that the organization would try to steal the dust within the containers, the three decided to do something about it.

She didn't know where Dante went, the quite boy having decided to find his own hiding spot elsewhere. Blake had tried to find him with her enhanced senses and night vision, but it was like Dante had completely disappeared….

"I miss anything?" A voice asked as a pair of feet landed a little away from where Blake laid. Turning her head to the right she say Sun holding a thing of apples in his hand. Turning her head back towards the crates Blake replied.

"Not really, they have unloaded all the crates of the boat but now they're just sitting there." Sun tilted his head a little with a smile, so nothing had happened yet.

"Cool," The monkey faunas said before outstretching a hand with a green apple in it towards Blake. "I stole you some food." He said making Blake frown slightly.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" She asked with a raised brow, sun glared lightly at her.

"Hey! Weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake scowled at him; Sun froze as he knew that was a sore spot.

"Okay too soon." Before Blake could make a reply the two had to brace themselves as a strong gust of wind pushed against them with the sound of jet engines filling the air. Looking up the two Faunas' watched as an Airship with two search lights hovered around the dock area, its lights trained on the Schnee dust crates. The Airship made a small turn as it came in for a land, a hatch door opened up from the back letting a ramp extend and a person walk out.

"Oh no…." Blake muttered as she noticed the symbol on the back of the person's uniform. Sun frowned as he noticed to.

"Is that them?" He asked getting a nod from Blake.

"Yes it's them." More White Fang members began to walk off the Airship, one of them staying near and guarding the craft with a gun.

"Alright, grab the tow cables!" The gun wielding White Fang member ordered the others, making them get to work.

Sun noticed Blake's sad look as she watched the people she was once a part of set about their work. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" He asked, Blake shook her head after a moment of thought.

"No, I think deep down I knew." She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was right. "I just didn't want to be right."

"HEY!" A voice shouted, getting Blake and Sun's attention again. A man with a cane and orange hair strolled out of the Airship, looking quite irritated at the speed the Fang members where moving. "What's the hold up? We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, Soo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

From her place Blake frowned again, something was off. "This isn't right," She said getting up from her laying position and standing. "The White Fang would never work with a Human, especially not one like that." Sun gained a surprised expression when Blake pulled out her weapon, making him flinch back.

"Woah woah! What are you doing?" Blake didn't' acknowledge the blonde boy as she leapt into the air, towards the group of criminals. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

One of the Fang members grumbled about demanding humans as he and his friend walked towards a dust crate. He never got the chance to cry out when a metallic hand shot out from a shadow he was passing and pulled him in. His partner quickly unsheathed a sword he had and looked towards the shadow; he tried using his enhanced vision to see what was happening; only to see his friends was being attacked by something.

The action had caught the attention of the other Fang members and Torchwick, eventually the sounds of someone struggling stopped and they watched as the mask the man was wearing slid out of the shadows.

"What is goin-!" Torchwick did not get to finish his sentence as he felt a cold blade touch his throat. "What the-!" He glanced behind him, finding that a girl wearing a bow was holding the weapon against him "Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake said, gaining the attention of the other criminals. It was just enough of a distraction for the figure that was in the shadow to move out and grab another White Fang member. The Faunas struggled as the figure had him in a head lock with his own blade pointed at his back.

"I would listen to her…" It said, Roman looked at the other person that had interrupted his little theft. The person wore a black cloak and orange eyes that seemed to glue under the shadow of his hood. _He just had to be here, didn't he…. _Torchwick thought to himself not liking how this night was turning out.

The other White Fang members began to draw their weapons but did not move from their spots. Blake pressed her blade against Torchwick's throat a little harder making in grunt. "Woah, take it easy there little lady…" He said as one of the Fang members dared to move a little closer. Blake, still having Gambol Shroud pressed firmly against her captives' neck swiftly raised her other hand and undid her bow showing her cat ears to the members of the criminal organization.

Some of the members hesitated, unsure of what to do as Blake spoke up. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked, none of the others made answer. From his spot Dante noticed Torchwick slowly messing with his Cane.

"Be careful Blake, Torchwick's Cane is also a gun." The Reaper warned, Torchwick groaned as Blake knocked his weapon out of his hand, the scum glared at Dante.

"Do you have to tell all of my secrets?" He asked, Dante didn't reply as he held the still struggling Fang member in his grasp. Deciding he had enough of the guy, the Scythe wielder chopped the White Fang member in the neck, knocking him unconscious. With the unconscious mans red sword still in hand Dante gazed calmly at all the other weapons trained on him, while the others where pointed at Blake. In the corner of his eye he saw Sun getting ready to make an appearance should things get messy.

Blake turned her attention back to Torchwick who was oddly calm despite his situation. "Tell me what you are doing with the White Fang and I might let you live." The hat wearing man merely chuckled at his captors threat, unnerving Blake some.

"Didn't you get the memo?" He asked in fake amusement. "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Blake just narrowed her eyes at the man as he attempted to dodge her question.

"Tell me what it is, or we'll end your little operation." Torchwick would have laughed if it was just Blake, but with the Reaper here they just might be able to ruin his theft. Blake didn't get a chance to her his answer as a pair Airship appeared blowing.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." Torchwick remarked as he looked up at the crafts that where circling the group, their weapons trained on Dante and Blake. The one facing Dante suddenly shot a missile at the boy, surprising the him.

_They would kill one of their own people? _He thought as he quickly grabbed the unconscious Faunas at his feet and disappearing in a burst of speed, barely missing the speeding rocket sent at him.

From different places in town, the rest of team RWBY along with Nick and Penny turned their heads towards the docks as the sound of an explosion split the air. Each of the teens began running in its direction as smoke began to arise.

Torchwick used Blake's distraction to break free from her grip and punch the girl away from him before grabbing his weapon. Blake who was recovering from the punch looked over at the orange haired criminal as he lifted his cane and shot a mini rocket at her. Acting quickly she began to dodge his shots as Torchwick made her go on the run.

Torchwick fired another shot and watched as Blake once again evaded it and ran in another direction behind some cargo containers; he smirked and walked towards the direction she ran. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" He said, flinching when something was dropped on his head.

_With Dante_

Elsewhere Dante reappeared with the still unconscious Fang member on his shoulder, setting the man down the Reaper turned to face the other members of the criminal organization who had begun to surround him. He didn't have his weapon with him unfortunately. Having left it at Beacon before this all started,

"Do you all really want to fight me?" He asked, getting looks from them he couldn't see because of the masks they wore. "How many of you have friends, family, lovers? Waiting for you at your homes…. You attack me, and you may not see any of them again. Do you really want to leave them to suffer because of something you could have avoided?" Mind games were something Dante had decided to pick up, messing with your opponents head could have all sorts of effects, and, if done correctly, the effect you desired.

Some of the Fang members actually hesitated at that, images of the people important to them flashing through their minds. One of them steeled his nerves and replied to the human.

"We have no choice," The Faunas man growled out raising his gun. "We need to do this, because _your _kind has driven us to. Dante frowned at the answer, having expected something like that.

He said something that shocked the White Fang members, words they never thought they would hear from a Humans mouth. "You're right, and no amount of apologizing will fix what my people have done to yours. And I know I have no right to ask, but please don't do this; I don't want to fight you."

"Then leave and let us do what we want!" Another Fang member said, scowling when Dante shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"Then we'll just have to kill you!" A dagger wielding Fang shouted as he charged Dante, zig-zaging his way to the teen with his enhanced speed. Appearing to the boys' right the Faunas shot his dagger out thinking Dante wasn't able to track him. The man was surprised when his weapon was knocked out of his hand at the Reaper gripped his wrist with the cybernetic arm Dante had.

"Sorry about this." The Fang member didn't even register the teens' words as he was suddenly pulled forward and socked in the face by a Dante's other fist. To the surprise of the other members the man's head didn't explode or cave in like they expected it to, but the blow did send him flying back into some other surprised White Fang members.

"You're not the only on with enhanced speed." A gun carrying member heard from behind him, as he attempted to turn Dante swiftly kicked the man in his side sending him to the ground. Facing the other White Fang members once more the Beacon student through his cloak off revealing the grey muscle shirt and black cargo pants he was wearing underneath.

"Who's next?" He asked popping his neck.

_With Sun_

Sun was having his own 'fun' fighting off White Fang members as Torchwick stood back and watched as the monkey faunas beat down on his lackeys. The orange haired man growled as he leaned to the side allowing a Fang member that was flying his way to pass by him. Raising his cane Roman attempted another shot at the monkey Faunas, only for the blonde haired boy to block the mini rocket by spinning his staff around.

However the hell that worked.

Blake, sensing an opportunity jumped from her place and landed in front of Sun. Weapon draw, the Cat Faunas charged Torchwick and engaged him in a fast paced fight. The orange haired thug was having some trouble keeping up with Blake's speed until he was able to get a luck hit in with his cane causing the Beacon student to break her chain of attacks.

Roman took advantage of Blake's small slip and twirled his cane around to smash her in the back making Blake fall to the ground. Torchwick chuckled before Sun made his presence known again by kicking the criminal in the side. Torchwick blocked a bullet shot from Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

_Do these kids ever give up! _Torchwick thought to himself as went on the defensive from Sun, who just kept at his attacks. Maybe using a cane-gun for a weapon wasn't the best idea in a fight. Torchwick chuckled once more as he broke Sun's attack…. Only for Blake to appear and hit the man with Gambol Shroud in its secondary form, making the man fly back and cutting a part of his clothes and flesh.

Torchwick grunted as he landed on his back, feeling a small amount of blood sweep from the light gash he had gained. Looking up he saw a Schnee cargo container hanging in the air…. above the two brats. The criminal quickly got up with a smirk on his face, raising his cane he shot at the cables connecting to the big crate. Sun and Blake looked up as the container began to fall, diving out of the way when it hit the ground.

Sun unfortunately landed near Torchwick, the man smirked as he pointed his cane at the boy on the ground. "End of the line, monkey!" He said with a laugh as his finger began to squeeze the trigger of his cane.

"HEY!" A muffled voice shouted, gaining the two male's attention. Torchwick grinned at who he saw, this was just too rich!

"Oh hello there Red, isn't it past your bed time?" The orange haired man remarked as he turned, forgetting about Sun for the moment. Ruby glared at the criminal, she hated it when someone referred to her as a child!

Penny walked up behind her friend, curious as to what was going on. "Ruby, are these friends of yours?" The green eyed girl asked making Ruby turn towards her. Roman saw 'Red's' attention turned away from him and decided to take advantage of that, raising his cane towards Ruby he was about to fire.

"I don't think so…" Torchwick tensed when he heard a voice behind him, it wasn't the one of the monkey Faunas either. _It can't be-!_

Roman had no time to finish his thoughts as his body moved instinctively, making him narrowly avoid a black light of energy in the shape of a ball with tail trailing behind it. The ball slammed into the ground, from his spot Dante noted that it had _melted _the concrete round making his eyes widen as he knocked out another White Fang member. _Was that… plasma?_

Torchwick landed on his feet, glaring at the person that nearly shot him. "That was a little too close for comfort… Kennedy!"

Blake looked towards the spot Torchwick was originally at and took in the appearance of the newcomer. She narrowed her eyes at who was standing there, _What is he doing here….?_

Standing where Torchwick used to be was a male around six feet tall with cold brown eyes and black hair combed to the right. He wore a dark blue tuxedo with matching pants and black dress shoes; in his hand was a weapon that caught Dante's attention. A black colored Plasma Blade that had to blades, leaving the center empty, it reminded the orange eyed teen greatly of the Type-1 Plasma sword from Halo, only black in color.

Dante was confused slightly, Nick had informed him of who would be at the Docks, and not once did he mention a teen by the name of Kennedy. _Is our presence already affecting this world already? Or is it something else…. _The Reaper pushed his thoughts aside as he pulled his right hand to his side, his aura began to swirl in the palm of his hand as he channeled it into a rotating sphere. Torchwick was too distracted by Kennedy to see Dante disappear in a burst of speed and reappear behind him, a grey glowing sphere in hand.

"RASENGAN!"

"What th- ACK!" Torchwick turned to see who had shouted behind him, only to have a sphere of rotating Aura shoved in his gut. The criminal spat out blood as he was violently sent flying into a concrete wall making a crater as he hit.

Kennedy merely looked at the other male teen with a raised eyebrow, interested in the attack he had just used. He had heard of others manipulating Aura into shapes, but never to the extent of a solid object capable of causing injures. _How interesting…_

Torchwick attempted to pick himself back up, coughing up blood as he did so. _W-What the hell was that? _He thought as he brought a hand up to his mouth to wipe away some of the blood. _It felt like my insides where being crushed!_

Luckily for him three Airships had decided it would be the perfect time to help out their people again. Ruby watched as Penny walked up next to her, her eyes narrowed. "Penny, you should stay back." The red cloak wearing girl warned as she prepared Crescent Rose. Penny just looked back at Ruby with a smile, confusing the young Rose.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!"

Dante and Kennedy watched from their places as a hatch on Penny's back opened up, allowing daggers to fly out and hover a little behind the green eyed girl. Ruby was a little freaked out that her friend could do that and watched as the daggers flew in front of Penny making a circle. "You should stand back a little." Penny said as a green glow began to turn into a sphere of light in the middle of the daggers. Ruby just backed up, and what happened next left her in a state of awe.

As the Airships got closer and fired at Dante, Kennedy, Blake and Sun, penny pulled her hands back and shot them forward in fists. A green laser shot out, cutting two of the three Airships in half or taking its wings off. Ruby watched in shocked amazement as the pieces of the crafts flew over her and Penny, landing in the water behind them making giant splashes.

Another Airship attempted to leave with a Schnee container only for Penny to send some of her daggers that had wires attached to them at it, making them embed into the side of it.

"Now that's awesome!" Sun remarked as Penny began to _pull _the Airship back, was it strange a girl her size could do that? Sure, but it was pretty damn cool so who cared!

Torchwick, having recovered saw what was happening and scowled before grabbing his cane and running towards a landed Airship. Things were going nowhere near as planned!

Penny smirked as she yanked the wires, making the Airship crash into the ground and into some empty containers. Ruby could only stare at the amount of damage Penny could do with her Daggers…. A bright smile lit her face, she had to see them!

Dante looked over towards a fleeing Airship, idly wondering his he could hurl a Rasengan at it before shaking his head. No since in causing more damage, the battle was over.

They won.

_Sometime Later_

Ruby, Blake, Sun, Dante, Kennedy and Penny sat on some small wooden crates as Police worked around them. They had arrived sometime ago after getting calls about flashes of lights and explosions at the Docks by residents in the area. Dante sat between Ruby and Blake, getting tackled into a hug by the red wearing girl. She then proceeded to scold him about not bringing Blake back and leaving them all worried, much to the amusement to Sun, Penny and Kennedy even if the noble looking boy didn't show it. The scolding didn't even last a minute; Ruby just wasn't capable of being mad at him or Blake for long.

As for sharp dressed teen, he had introduced himself as Phillip Kennedy. Blake was oddly quiet after he said his name, and Sun refused to sit by the man either; leaving Dante to ask questions to himself, who was this Kennedy? Why was he here? Each of the teens looked up as they heard foots steps approaching them only to find Yang and Weiss.

Yang grinned at Blake and Dante and rushed over to the two and brought them in a three-way hug, even if she was the only one doing the hugging. "I knew you two would turn up eventually!" The blonde brawler said as she released the two, allowing them to breathe again. Ruby on the other hand ignored the three as they conversed and moved to intercept Weiss with a worried look on her face.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she's explained the whole thing," Ruby began in her rapid voice she got whenever she was nervous. "You see she doesn't actually wear a bow and has kitty ears and there actually kinda cute…" Weiss just walked past her team leader and went straight to Blake who stood up to meet the heiress.

The two girls stared at each other, neither sure of what to say to the other. Blake sighed mentally as she looked into her teammates eyes, _Here goes nothing… _"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"

"Stop." Weiss cut her off surprising Blake. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" The Schnee questioned, drawing a slight frown from Dante. It seemed things would go one as they did before…. "Or how long we've been worried about you?" Maybe he thought to soon….

"Twelve hours," Weiss stated as she continued as Blake just stared at her in silence. "That means I've had twelve hours to think about this…. And I'm sorry." The others, minus Dante and Kennedy looked between each other in shock. Weiss Schnee, the Ice Princes of Beacon, was apologizing?

The world was coming to an end, it had to be!

"I… I said something's that were wrong and did so in an uncaring manner." Weiss said looking down at her boots/heels. "And I didn't take into account about how you felt about it, I let my emotions get the better of me… and because of that I hurt you, my…. Family." The Heiress stated lifting her head up to see Blake's reaction.

Blake's eyes where wide and her mouth open slightly in shock, _S-She thinks of me…. As family?_

Yang and Ruby were in the same boat as Blake, neither had expected to hear Weiss say that. Hell, it sounded like something they would hear from…. The two sister's heads turned towards Dante, noting the small smile on his face as he watched the interaction between Weiss and Blake.

"And since you're my family, I don't care what kind of life you lived before Beacon." The others heard Weiss say with a small smile of her own. "Because that's what a family is about, being there for each other no matter what!"

Blake stared at Weiss for a few more seconds before a smile graced her own lips, "But I want you to promise me something." Weiss said again before Blake could say anything. The cat Faunas looked back at the white haired girl in confusion.

"What?"

"I want you to promise, that next time something this big comes up you'll come to us, your teammates, your family and not some…" Weiss paused as she looked at Sun who looked back. "Someone else." She settled for making the blonde haired boy grin. It was a start at least!

Blake looked over to Ruby and Yang, who looked between each other and then back at their Faunas teammate and nodded. Blake looked back at Weiss and nodded as she wiped away a small tear that had built up in her eye. "Sure,"

"To be fair," Sun started gaining the others attention. "She actually went to Dante instead of me, I just kind of came along for the ride and I gotta say, it was fun!" The monkey Faunas chuckled, however the amusement was short lived as Weiss rounded on Dante, walking up to him and poking the boy in his chest with one of her fingers.

"And you!" The heiress said with narrowed eyes as Dante stared at her in surprise. "You disappeared last night without telling any of us, and you never called to tell us that Blake was with you, and then you have the nerve to miss an entire day of school!" Weiss shot off, making Dante back up as he stood only for Weiss to follow.

"W-Well I didn't have time to tell any of you, and when I saw Blake in a distraught state I just forgot." Dante stated, Weiss didn't look satisfied with the answer. "And I didn't call any of you because I left my Scroll and Phone at school, and I missed school to help my girlfriend." Dante froze as he realized his slip. _Oh shit…._

Weiss stared at Dante in shock, in the background Yang suddenly gained a grin waaay to devious to be legal and Ruby blush, along with feeling slightly annoyed. He hadn't called her or Yang that yet…

"It's true," Sun continued, unknowingly setting more fuel to the flames. "He spent all day making Blake smile, and last night they even shared a room together at a Hotel!" Weiss was to shocked to say anything to Sun; she simply looked back and forth between Blake and Dante with wide eyes her mind still processing what the monkey Faunas had said.

They were so distracted by the statements that they never noticed Penny and Phillip disappear.

Elsewhere in a car, Ozpin sat with a Scroll in his hand, a recorded video of the entire conversation on it. His eyes narrowed when he got a message from Qrow, one that he already knew was coming.

_The Queen has Pawns_

He sat back with a sigh, knowing what the man met, he looked back at the image of team RWBY, Dante and Sun on his Scroll, idly he wondered where Nick had gone off to. Shaking his head slightly, he knew one thing.

They had a lot of work ahead of them.

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_End of Season 1!_**

**_RK: Longest chapter I've ever done… not going to lie, I never want to do it again._**

**_Yang: It wasn't that bad._**

**_RK: No, but I still don't want to do it._**

**_Weiss: You're just lazy._**

**_RK: That I am! Any-Taco Bell, This chapter marks the end of Season one, YAY! Now we can get on to the summer Arc. I'm not entirely sure if it was summer or not during the break, -it was most likely winter- but hey, it's Fanfiction right?_**

**_RK: Also I've decided to move the End date for OC's to the 31_****_st_****_, I've gotten quite a few and I already spotted two that have taken my interest but remember only one gets to be their final teammate so hurry up and send them in! And please do it through a PM, it makes it easier for me to read._**

**_RK: Speaking of OC's you all got a glimpse of the first OC teammate of Dante's and Nick's. I'll have his stats and what not setup on my Profile soon so you can learn more about him!_**

**_RK: Ya know, I fill like I'm forgetting something but I can't seem to place my finger on what *Shrugs* I'll most likely remember later._**

**_As always Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a Review to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys and take it easy!_**

**_Stay thirsty my friends~_**

**_NOTICE! *Smiling* Just remembered what I forgot, As of Last Chapter the official BlakexDante Pairing has begun! I give you all, *Drum roll* DarkPast! *Sheepishly sticks tongue out* Hehe, I know kinda cheese but it fits!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Rough Start

**_RK: THIS STORY IS CANCELLED_**

**_*WHACK!*_**

**_RK: OW!_**

**_Ruby: Don't tell lies like that!_**

**_RK: Oh come on, it was just a harmless joke!_**

**_Ruby: *Tearing up* It wasn't to me!_**

**_Yang: *Enters room* Are you making my sister cry?_**

**_RK: Wha-! No!_**

**_Ruby: He said the story was cancelled!_**

**_Yang YOU WHAT!_**

**_RK: Oh shit… *Runs*_**

**_Chapter 26: Rough Starts…_**

A full week had passed since the Dock Incident and things had settled down. Dante and Blake went back to school, where they were promptly scolded by Prof. Goodwitch about missing school, but the blonde bespectacled women eventually congratulated them on stopping Torchwick and the White Fang from getting any of the Schnee Company products.

They still had to serve five hours of detention for skipping though.

Over the week Blake had become closer with her team, with her secrets out she felt lighter both physically and mentally. Weiss had meant it when she said she didn't care about her Faunas teammate being a former White Fang member and had opened up more to Blake and the others. Of course, Weiss still had her moments where she would have 'better-than-thou' attitude, but that was with other people she wasn't friends with.

Yang had tried –and failed- to get information out of Blake about what she and Dante did at a Hotel. Every time the blonde asked, Blake always deflected it or said 'Nothing happened,' but the blush she would get a times told Yang otherwise. Eventually the Y of RWBY turned to Dante to get some answers, but he would always disappear in a burst of speed.

Ruby, while curios as to what might have happened between her teammate and love interest let the two have their space. The red and black themed girl was just happy to see that her team was much closer after the incident. On top of which she had noticed that Dante had started to spend more time with her, Yang and Blake. Ruby didn't know what had caused the sudden change in him, but she was happy for it!

Dante himself was content with how things where now, nice and peaceful. He had went to Nick after the Dock Incident and asked him about Phillip, but the purple haired boy was just as confused as he was. They had done some researching on the mysteries new figure and found some things that made them head straight for Ozpin. So while everyone else was packing for summer vacation, the two dimension travelers where taking care of business.

_Beacon: Headmaster's Office_

"You can't be serious sir!" Nick said as he dropped a paper with Phillip Kennedy's name and face on it onto the Headmasters desk, a look of shock and outrage on his face. Next to Nick stood Dante who had an impassive look on his face, visible as his hood was down. "You're saying this person is our teammate?!"

Ozpin stared unblinkingly at the two and looked down at the papers that Nick had laid on his desk, so they had done a bit of researching? "Yes, I was able to call in a few favors and Mr. Kennedy agreed to come to Beacon to be your new teammate. I take it you have a problem with him?" The Headmaster asked getting a snort out of Nick making the grey haired man focus on him.

"Problem? No, but it's what he does that could be a problem."

"And what would that be?" The two Beacon students heard from behind them. Nick immediately turned around at the sound of the voice while Dante barely turned his body to see behind him. The brown eyed teen had entered the room silently and was dressed in a Beacon uniform, staring at his new 'teammates' with his usual cold eyes. His and Dante's eyes met for an instant before Phillip walked forward towards the three, stopping in front of Nick.

"The potential problem is your involvement with Politics." Nick stated with narrowed eyes, Kennedy just stared back unfazed. "It would cause problems down the road, ones that we don't need…."

"If I am not mistaken, Ms. Schnee is also involved in Politics." Kennedy countered making Nick frown, Ozpin just sat in his chair and watched the events unfold, curious as to where this would go.

"That is unavoidable for her, seeing as to who her family is." Dante said making the two other teens look at him. The orange eyed boy stared into Kennedy's brown ones, almost like he was looking for something… "And then there is your view of White Fang members and… former members."

"I presume you are referring to _Belladonna…" _The older student stressed Blake's last name making Dante narrow his eyes. Phillip just turned to leave as he said.

"As long as she stays out of my way, nothing will happen." Kennedy said as he walked towards the door in the room only to feel a hand grip his right shoulder, stopping him. Behind the brown eyed boy Dante had grabbed Phillip's shoulder, his eyes glowing lightly as silent angry showed in them.

"Listen here _Kennedy, _if you so much as-!" Dante was cut off as his hand was suddenly slapped off of the other boys shoulder and smacked him in the face, hitting his nose and making Dante stumble back a little. In front Kennedy had turned around and glared at the Evans as he held his nose a small amount of blood leaking out. The event happened so fast that Nicolas didn't even see Kennedy move, all he caught was a slight blur before Dante's nose started to bleed lightly.

"You need to remember who you touch _Reaper._" Phillip said icily, his eyes boring into Dante's. Nick inched his hand towards Armageddon, ready for a fight while Ozpin continued to watch the interaction. In an instant Kennedy found himself doubled over on the ground and coughing on his knees. Nick blinked at what happened, Dante was now standing in front of the downed Kennedy, one arm halfway outstretched in a fist.

Ozpin saw the whole thing and was impressed with Dante's speed, the orange eyed boy had moved and punched Phillip in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the older boy and making him fall. Dante wiped a tickle of blood from his nose as he stared down at the kneeling boy with narrowed eyes, his eyes changing color to a deep red before changing back to normal. "_You _need to remember who _you're _talking to, _Harbinger." _The 'Reaper' stated in a tone that would freeze fire. Kennedy glared up at the other Beacon student as he picked himself up off the ground.

Dante watched as Phillip straightened his clothes as he stood. "I don't care if you did stop a War from breaking out; you attempt to hurt _any _of my precious people…. I'll end you." The 'Harbinger' just grunted as he turned and left the room. Dante glared at the door as it closed before turning to look at the Headmaster.

"I believe this may be another one of your 'mistakes' Professor." The raven haired boy said drawing a glance from the man.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell…"

_Later_

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

"Soooo, what's your plan for this summer?" Yang asked no one in particular as she continued to pack some of her clothes like the others were doing. Blake had finished packing her belongings and was sitting on her bed reading a book; Weiss was helping Ruby try and place things in her suitcase, only for it to spring open and shoot its contents out making the two girls fall back on the ground.

"Ooooh, not again!" Ruby pouted cutely, this was the third time her suitcase had done this and it was getting annoying! Weiss threw off a shirt that head landed on her head and glared over at her team leader.

"How in the world did you fit all of your stuff in there in the first place?" The Heiress asked only to receive a sheepish shrug from Ruby. Weiss sighed as Yang shut her suitcase and sat it on her bed, the blonde haired girl turned to look at the mess created by the 'exploding' case.

Yang chuckled at the site, "Geese Weiss, it looked like you 'Scheezed' in here, eh?" She joked; her reward was a thumbs down from Blake who was still reading a book, a scowl from Weiss herself… and a bra thrown at her face courtesy of Ruby.

Yang pouted as she pulled the bra off her face and tossed it aside. "If Dante were here, he'd laugh at that…" The brawler grumbled getting a look from Weiss as the heiress stood up with Ruby.

"That's because he has a poor taste in puns, it's no wonder you two are together considering he makes ones just as bad." The white haired girl stated as she began to pick up the clothes and other objects on the floor with Ruby.

"There not that bad!" Yang said as she sat down on her bed, Blake shook her head; her partner would never see just how bad her puns were/are, the fact that Dante not only encouraged it but did it himself irritated the Faunas girl.

_I guess it will be something I'll need to fix this summer. _Blake thought to as she closed her book and placed it… somewhere. The black haired girl hopped off her bed and stretched before looking over at Yang.

"To answer your question from earlier, I was going to see if Dante wanted come with me this summer and travel around Vale." Blake stated making Ruby stop what she was doing and look at her teammate along with Yang

Yang grinned over at the Cat Faunas, "Really? I was going to ask him if he'd like to come with me and Ruby-"

"Ruby and I," Blake corrected.

"-to meet our dad, and spend the summer with us to." Yang finished ignoring the little interruption with Ruby nodding in agreement. Blake narrowed her eyes lightly.

"Is that so…." Weiss looked between her three teammates as they stared at one another, if this kept up it would spell trouble.

"Before you three go on and start fighting." Weiss said getting their attention, "Why not see what Dante wants to do, and if he agrees to go with one of you, make a plan to where each of can see him this summer."

Ruby bopped a fist into her other hand and smiled, "Great idea Weiss! This way we all get to see him and we won't end up fighting over him." Weiss just smirked as she crossed her arms, of course her idea was great, they all where!

Sometimes

"Good, the last thing I want to see is him getting hurt because of you three." Weiss smiled, not realizing the way she had said sounded strange. Yang on the other hand did,

"'Don't want to see him hurt?' If I didn't know any better Weiss I would say you cared for him." The white haired girl looked at the smirking blonde with wide eyes.

"I-I meant as a friend and student! He's taught us many things and is a great friend, I-I just don't want to see him hurt is all!" The Heiress defended herself as she looked away with a blush; Blake narrowed her eyes at the other girl while Yang's smirk turned into a grin.

"Oh, so you're into the 'student/teacher' kind of relationships." Yang teased, making Ruby blush while Weiss looked back at the blonde with a gaping expression. "My Weiss, I had no idea you had such naughty thoughts!" The brawler fell back on her bed from laughter as Weiss began to sputter and try and make excuses. She didn't have such thoughts but Dante wearing a teacher's uniform making her do- Damnit!

"Quit putting thoughts into my head, you pervert!" Weiss shouted her face a crimson red. Yang only laughed harder, Ruby attempted to hide herself deeper in her red cloak as thoughts that shouldn't be entered her mind.

Blake's eyes glazed over as she let her imagination take over, a scene from a certain book being reenacted in her head, only with her and a certain orange eyed Reaper.

_"S-Sensei!" She cried out, biting her lower lip lightly. The raven heard boy just looked up at his squirming student with mirth filling his amber-orange eyes._

_"Do you like that little kitty?" He chuckled when she tried to nod and went back to doing…._

_What is she thinking about? _Ruby wondered as she peeked from under the hood of her cloak at Blake. The cat-girl's cheeks were redden and had this far away look on her face before she snapped out of whatever she was thinking. _My team is so weird…_

"S-So you admit it!" Yang said as she regained control of her laughter, now just giggling a little as Weiss glared at her. The blush on the Heiress' face made it ineffective, not that it would have an impact on Yang in the first place.

Weiss finally just turned away from the blonde girl with a huff, irritated by her teasing. "Say what you want, I _do not _see him that way. He's like a Teach and close friend, that's all." Yang just waved away Weiss' statement,

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Weissy. No need to go… Icy!" The brawler got a pillow to her face for the pun making her pout once more. They weren't that bad dang it!

**_To be Continued_**

**_Yang: Oh come on, you can't end it right there!_**

**_RK: I can and I did, deal with it._**

**_Ruby: It's kind of short compared to last chapter._**

**_RK: Doesn't matter. Any I've think I have left the readers waiting long enough on who the winning OC is, no? *Chuckles* Well you no longer have to wait, Leah will you come in here please!_**

**_Leah: *Walks into the room* Yes?_**

**_RK: Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the winning OC that will be the final team member. She was sent in by_** **_Dust-Redeemer_****_, so her creation goes to him and I will have hers and Kennedy's profiles set up on my account soon. Now, for those of you that I did send in your OC's doesn't mean I won't use them, I did say for Nick's and Dante's 'Teammate.' I still may use them for other characters from different schools or something with your permission of course._**

**_RK: Also I'd like to thank Shotgun Steve for sending in his idea for an antagonist, he will be most fun to write! And hey guys, if you have suggestions for something you would like to see in the story feel free to tell me, I'm open to ideas. Also Nick's and Dante's bios have been updated if you all want to check them out on my account._**

**_As always thanks for reading and I hope to see you all back here for some more!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Umm

**_RK: MAHAHAHA-!_**

**_*WHACK!*  
_**

**_RK: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! *Nursing giant red bump on head*_**

**_Ruby: *Holding Crescent Rose* Nope._**

**_Dante: Did that actually hurt?_**

**_RK: Not really, just very annoying…_**

**_Dante: Then stop complaining._**

**_RK: *Glaring* I'll complain all I want, and there's not a thing you can do about it. Because I am a great Ten-tailed Kitsune, Undefeated Slayer of gods and Demons alike!_**

**_?: Is that so?_**

**_Ruby: *Shocked* W-What are you doing here?_**

**_Dante: Mercer-sensei…._**

**_Mercer Knight: I got bored at FS's place and came here for a visit. *Turns to RK* Now, what's this I hear about you being undefeated?_**

**_RK: *Smirks* What of it, wanna go pretty boy? *Flares tails*_**

**_Mercer: *Slowly pulls out Empty Promise* I think it's time you know your place, Fox._**

**_Dante: Uh-oh…._**

**_RK&Mercer: *Charge at each other*_**

**_Nick: EVRYONE HIT THE DIRT!_**

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_**

**_Chapter 27: Umm…._**

_Beacon_

There were few things in life that could make Dante Evans nervous. Facing death, having your arm taken and surviving a psychopath that loved to torture him in his younger years had made it next to impossible to make the orange eye teen nervous. So why was he so nervous you may ask?

Well, having four strong females that could kill you if they wanted glare at you like you just killed their favorite animals could be it.

Yeeaah….

Off to the side, Dante saw that Nick along with team JNPR and CFVY where watching him and team RWBY with not-so-hidden amusement. He would glare at them if it weren't for the fact that four deadly females had their eyes trained on him. _So this is how a hunted rabbit feels…._

"W-Well… I thought I would stay at Beacon for the summer…." The Reaper trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. Honestly it's not like he had said something bad, at least in his mind.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had found Dante after he and Nick had finished up their business with Ozpin and the two had went back to their own dorms to continue packing. At least Nick was, Dante had decided he would stay at Beacon for the summer since Ozpin allowed it.

Unfortunately, the four girls of RWBY didn't seem to like that idea when he told them. So here Dante was, being stared down by the irritated girls. He had no idea when Nick and the others arrived.

He had sent them a pleading look for help; they only gave him smirks or grins in return.

Bastards

"So, you don't want to spend time with us?" Ruby said making a sad look that made Dante freeze. Inside the red and black themed girl was grinning like a madman, er women. She knew that her boyfriend could resist her pouting face, _I got him now._

Dante's resolve faltered at the sad, but adorable look on Ruby's face. There was no way he could say no to her when she was like that! "I-I, uh, well I suppose I could…" He trailed off when he noticed Blake glaring a little more at him.

Off to the side Nick was snickering along with Nora at Dante's situation, he knew something like this would happen down the road in his friend's relationship with three of the members of RWBY, and the purple haired boy was enjoying watching Dante squirm. It wasn't everyday that one would see it happen after all.

Velvet lightly slapped Nick on his arm when she heard him laughing at Dante's predicament. Nick turned to look at her and grinned more when he saw rabbit faunas' glare, he found it cute more than angry. "What? You honestly think I'm going to get between _them." _He said pointing at team RWBY, "And their _boy-toy? _You're crazier than I am!" Jaune choked on air when he heard what Nick said and looked at the other boy with wide eyes, Pyrrha and Velvet blushed lightly at what the purple eyed boy was implying. Nora gained a gleam in her eyes that caused Ren to shake his head with a sigh, he shuddered lightly remembered the last time she had that look.

Oh dust the mess that followed...

_I feel sorry for those five. _The quiet member of team JNPR thought to himself as he could _see_ the gears in Nora's head begin to spin. Ren wasn't even going to try and stop her; it would only make things worse than they were bound to get.

"I was under the impression that Ms. Schnee was not in a relationship with Dante." A voice from behind the group making the teens turn around. Standing behind them was the Headmaster of the school with his usual cup in hand looking over at team RWBY and Dante with mild amusement.

"Professor Ozpin, when did you get here?" Velvet asked in surprise, she didn't even hear the man approach them. Ozpin just cast a glance at the girl before walk up next to the group as they all turned their attention back to their 'entertainment.'

Dante was visibly shaking as Ruby turned her cuteness up to full blast; Watery eyes and chibi pout, it was taking everything he had not to hug the life out of the girl right then and there.

"Just a while ago," Ozpin answered vaguely, "So, Dante's having girl troubles; and none of you intend to help him?" The grey haired man said looking at Nick who smirked back at Ozpin.

"Two reasons. One, its' funny," The purple haired teen said holding up his right index finger in a 'matter-of-fact way. "And two, you seriously think we're going to try and stop those four from getting what they want, Ozzy?"

The Headmaster looked back over to Dante and team RWBY in thought; the Reaper had seemed to have passed out for some reason and was on the floor with Ruby trying to wake him up along with Yang. Weiss looked like she was trying to contain her laughter if her shoulders shaking were any indication while Blake just sighed.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Teams CFVY and JNPR looked at Nick, he was probably the only Student that could talk to the Headmaster so causally and get away with it. Ozpin just ignored the broadsword wielder as he walked towards team RWBY.

"What happened?" The Headmaster asked drawing Blake and Weiss' attention. Ruby looked up at Ozpin and jumped to her feet in a blur.

"Ah! Professor Ozpin," The young Rose said in the speedy voice she gained every time she was nervous. "You see I was trying to get Dante to agree to come with us or more specifically Yang and me and then I started pouting and Dante started to shake and then he passed out and I think he said something about 'so cute' before falling to the floor and now we're trying to wake him up can you help us please?" The Blake and Weiss blinked owlishly, how the hell did their team leader say that all in one breath?

Ozpin just looked down at the unconscious male that now had his head in Yangs lap with the blonde haired girl grinning. "I might, but why don't you tell me what happened first."

Ruby was getting ready to explain things when Weiss stepped in and cut her off. "These three," The heiress gestured to her three teammates. "Are having trouble deciding what to do with Dante this summer, they were originally going to come up with a schedule with who gets him on what days before he told them that he was staying here for summer break, sir."

"I see…" Ozpin said looking back at Dante who was being poked on his right cheek by an amused Yang. A thought entered the Headmasters mind that would help resolve the issue, and serve as pay back. "Well I'm sorry to inform you, but arrangements to stay at Beacon for the summer have been cancelled." The four girls perked up at that and Dante slowly started to wake up. "So Dante will have to find somewhere else to stay until school starts back up."

Yang looked down at the waking boy with a grin. "You hear that sleepy head, looks like you'll be staying with us for the first half of the summer!" Blake looked over at the blonde haired girl sharply.

"I never agreed to that."

Yang just looked back at the other girl as she pulled Dante back into her lap as he tried to stand up. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders while resting her head on his left one. "Well it's two against one, right Ruby?" Her younger sister looked between the Yang and Blake with a small frown.

"Well, it does seem kind of unfair…." The leader of team RWBY said making Blake smirk lightly at Yang in victory, the brawler should her maturity by sticking her tongue out the cat-girl. Weiss rolled her eyes, what a child.

Ozpin hummed in thought, making Dante narrow his eyes at the man. "Why not stay at Dante's home? It would cause less of a hassle for you all, no?" Dante frowned at his Headmaster.

"You know I don't own a house."

"Buy one; we both know you have the money to." The grey haired man said as he walked away from the group and off to do whatever he did. Yang turned her head slightly to look at the boy in her lap with a curios gaze.

"You have money to buy a house?"

"….Yes"

"Where'd you get the money to do something like that?" Ruby asked making Blake and Weiss look at Dante as Teams JNPR, CFVY and Nick walked up to the group, where did Dante get his money from anyway?

"Poker Night."

Everyone blinked at the answer Dante gave them.

"Poker Night?" Velvet asked with a confused look, she knew what Poker was, but Dante hadn't played it with any of them.

"Poker Night." The Huntsmen-in-training replied again with a nod.

"With who?" Weiss asked.

"Think about it…" Dante said as the other teens gained thoughtful looks. Who would their friend play Poker with, and who knew he had mo…ney.

…..

…..

…..

"OZPIN?!" They all shouted, Dante cringed at the volume.

"Ow…." Yang gave her boyfriend a sheepish smile; she forgot she was right next to his ear.

"Sorry 'bout that, hehe." Dante just shook his head as he tried to stand only for Yang to pull him back with a smirk; he looked back at her with a half-annoyed half-amused look.

"You know I _am _going to stand up right?" Yang sent the raven haired boy a challenging look. Dante just smirked right back before he suddenly moved his legs to stand up with Yang's arms still wrapped around his neck. The lilac eyed wrapped her legs around his waist as Dante moved his hands to hold her legs, keeping her from falling.

"Giving piggyback rides now?" Yang teased making Dante chuckle. The others just watched the interaction with amusement while Blake and Ruby where a little jealousy.

"Yep," Dante replied as he took off running with Yang holding on, a happy smile on her face as her hair flew behind her. Blake took off after the two as she realized they were leaving them behind causing Ruby and Weiss to blink and chase after them.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Ruby called out, Yang laughed from her place on Dante's back as she looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at her teammates.

"Sorry girls, there's only room from one!" The blonde girl laughed as Dante sped up. Other students made way as a black and yellow blur passed them with the three members of team RWBY chasing them. Some were amused by their actions while others were slightly confused at what they saw before shrugging it off and continuing about their day.

"Ya know, I'm slightly curious as to how much Dante's won from the Headmaster." Coco said, Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll with a piece of paper.

"Hold on for a sec, Dante and I share the same bank account." The purple haired boy said as he typed in some numbers on a banking app he downloaded. The others crowded around when he begged them closer. They watched as a number appeared on the screen, everyone's except Nick's eyes widen at the amount in the account.

"HOLY SHIT!"

_The Next Day_

"You have our numbers?"

"Yes."

"You'll remember to call right?"

"Of course,"

"And you will-"

"Yang," Blake cut her blonde teammate off making the girl look at her. "I'm sure he has everything and I shall be with him to remind him should he forget. Now go."

Team RWBY along with Nick and Dante stood outside one of Vales Airship ports with their luggage having been dropped off by one of the crafts that took them from Beacon. Team's CFVY and JNPR had long since left after saying their goodbyes, but each made a promise that they would all get together sometime soon. After a surprisingly short debate on what to do about the 'sharing' situation it was decided that Blake would go with Dante and Nick as they searched for a house to buy and live.

Blake was a little irked at she wouldn't get some 'alone time' with her boyfriend with Nick around, but knew that it was unavoidable sense they couldn't leave the purple haired teen by himself. Not that they would anyway, there was no telling what kind of trouble he would get into if left unsupervised.

"Alright, alright, no need to be pushy." Yang said with a grin as Ruby walked up to Dante and enveloped him in a hug. The black haired boy returned it with a smile as the female scythe wielder squeezed him softly.

"I'll see you later…" Ruby mumbled into Dante's shoulder, he was slightly taller than her making it a little hard to give him a proper hug while standing. She knew they would see each other soon, but that didn't stop her from feeling sad that he was leaving….

Dante sensed the cookie loving girls' mood shift; he reached up with his left hand and gently rubbed Ruby's head with a soft smile. "Hey, I'll see you again in about two days. It's not that long of a wait right?" He said making Ruby nod into their hug. They finally released each other from their embrace; Ruby in a surprise move leaned on her tippy toes and gave Dante a quick peck on his right cheek making him flush lightly.

Yang grinned at her sister as the red and black haired girl walked back towards her with an embarrassed blush on her face. Her little sister was starting to get bolder in her attempts with Dante, but Yang being Yang, decided to show her how it was done.

Dante turned his gaze towards Yang as the beautiful blonde walked up to him, he thought she was going to give him a hug until she reach forward and grabbed a hold of both his shoulders with her hands and pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together in a kiss.

_Woah… _Nick thought as he watched Yang kiss Dante, he wasn't surprised by the girls' action since she had a pretty blunt personality, the blue eyed teen was surprised however when Dante returned it after some hesitation, he even wrapped his arms around Yangs waist! _He really is starting to open up…._

Dante was surprised by Yangs sudden action but closed his eyes and returned the kiss after getting over his shock. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, pressing their bodies closer, Dante couldn't help but take in the feel of the blondes' lips. They were very soft, like silk was being run across his lips. Yang ran her tongue across Dante's bottom lip asking for entrance and was disappointed when he denied her.

When they pulled away Dante had a small smirk on his flushed faces as Yang glared lightly at him with a smirk of her own. Leaning forward the brawler whispered into his left ear, Dante repressed a shudder as he felt Yangs hot breath tickle his ear. "You can deny me now, but I will get you sooner, or, later~"

Dante made no comment as the two separated and Yang walked over to Ruby who was crimson from watching the two. Dante looked over to Nick when he heard the other boy snickering, he did notice Blake's bow twitch a little but brushed it off as nothing.

"See you later Dante~!" Yang said with a saucy wink as she walked away with her sister, a little sway in her steps that draw Dante's eyes for a moment before he looked away. He punched Nick on his arm when he noticed his friend staring a little too long, the purple haired boy rubbed his arm from the not-so-soft punch.

Dante ignored him as he walked over to Weiss and extended his hand for her to shake it. The Heiress took his hand and shook it. "I'll see you sometime later then?" The orange eyed boy said getting a nod from Weiss and a small smile, Dante noticed that it seemed forced for some reason. Before he could ask anything Weiss turned and headed for a pure white limo that pulled up with the Schnee logo on it. Dante hoped she was alright as he watched her enter the vehicle while some, what he guessed, butlers loaded Weiss' luggage into the trunk of the long vehicle.

Weiss sighed as the limo she was in took off, staring out the window at her friends as they became smaller in the distance before looking down at her hands. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was going to miss her friend. In all honesty she would have rather stayed at Beacon with them this summer if she could. She mentally scolded herself for not being a little more open with her goodbyes to them, she had started to try and be friendlier around her team along with teams JNPR and CFVY and Nick and Dante.

Dante, the 'Grim Reaper' of Beacon. Weiss had found herself think of him on more than one separate occasion, she didn't know why the orange eyed boy kept entering her thoughts. She knew it started around the time he and Ruby had come back from the mission that nearly killed them. At first she simply brushed it off as being concerned for a friend, but when he started to attend classes against her eyes would stare at his form for longer than necessary until she caught herself doing it.

Weiss was glad she sat at the end of the rows in classes with only Ruby next to her, the girl wasn't the most observant person when it came to such things; something the icy blue eyed girl was thankful for, for once.

Then came the bouts of jealousy whenever she saw Dante with one of her teammates, and how happy they were together. Weiss tried to rationalize that the feeling she had as just because she hadn't been spending enough time with him like the others had, or that she was a little envious that her teammates had found someone so nice and strong and kind, someone willing to do anything for them, to make them happy and be there for them no matter what….

That's when the Schnee heiress finally realized what she had so desperately tried to deny, what she just wanted to bare deep down until she forgot about it.

She was falling for the Reaper….

And she couldn't stand it!

Weiss clenched her hands against the skirt of her battle dress as the limo made a left turn, passing by the shops and other places in Vale. She had come to the realization just three weeks ago, when she was thinking about him while in Beacon's library doing some work assigned by one of the Professors. At first she denied it, but a small part of her would always tell her otherwise, and it made her mad!

What was she supposed to do about it? Dante was already with Ruby, Yang and Blake, and each of them was able to make him happy. Made him gain that rare, warm and honest smile that always made her heart skip a beat when she saw it. That soft laugh he would make when he heard one of Yang's terrible puns and the soft, thoughtful look he got when he was listening to Ruby talk about something….

Weiss' hands tightened the grip on her blue-ish white skirt, she was doing it again damn it! She admitted it, she wanted to be with him, with Dante. But what could she offer him? The other where clearly making him happy and vice versa, they all seem content with each other, so what could she offer?

Nothing, that's what. The Heiress had long since come to that conclusion, there was nothing she could offer him that Ruby, Blake or Yang couldn't give him. That's why she hadn't acted on her feelings, why she had kept quiet, why she didn't hug him when they were saying goodbye like she wanted to…. because she knew it would only remind her of what she couldn't have….

"Are you alright Ms. Schnee?" Weiss' head lifted up at the sound of her drivers' voice calling her name from the front of the vehicle. In the rearview mirror she could see her driver looking at her with concern, it was only then that she realized tears had started to form in her eyes.

Alex Graver watched as his masters' daughter quickly wiped away the tears he had seen. Alex was an aged man in his late fifties with graying hair and green eyes, he had been in the serves of the Schnee family for a long time and had been the designated driver for Weiss and her family ever since she was little. In the time he had spent driving her around places she desired to go, he had come to see her as family. So when he saw her looking like she was about to cry it worried him greatly.

"I-I'm fine Graver." The Heiress said looking out the window; the aged man wasn't fooled for a second. It was his job to see that Weiss was in the best condition while in his care, and she clearly was not.

"If there is something bothering you Ms. Schnee, I am always here to listen." He offered as his eyes flickered between the road and the rearview mirror. Weiss looked at him for a second; she had know Graver for as long as she could remember. He was someone she had come to trust outside of her sister when she was younger, and someone who had always listened to her problems when her 'father' would not. Maybe… maybe he could help her?

Alex listened to Weiss as he drove, listened as she told him about how there was this guy she liked, but he was already seeing some other people. He could tell she was altering bits of the story to keep the name of said people a secret, but knew she would tell him who they were when she wanted. By the sounds of it Weiss genuinely seemed to like the lucky young man she spoke so fondly of. Alex smiled softly as the Heiress finished her tale, he was happy that she was finally becoming a people person around other… well, people!

"If you would like my advice Ms. Schnee," The graying man said looking back at Weiss from the mirror. "It sounds like the others are willing to share him, so why not give it a chance? He may even return your feelings to…"

"You don't understand Graver." Weiss said looking down at her hands again making the man raise a brow as he looked back at the road. "You didn't see how happy he was with the others, I don't know what I could give him that would make him like me the way he goes the others…." Graver merely sighed softly, so _that_ was the issue then.

"Weiss," The driver said, surprising the Heiress slightly when he used her first name. "Have you considered that maybe your feeling would be enough for him? That you just being there with him would make him happy?"

Weiss tilted her head down in thought, her mind hadn't come to that thought before. Would Dante be happy with just her being there with him? Would he return her feelings, was it really that simple?

"I believe in the three C's of Life Ms. Schnee," Alex suddenly said making Weiss look at him again as he looked back at her through the rearview mirrors. "You must make a choice to take a chance otherwise your life will never change. If you're not willing to take a chance to make that choice you will never know what the change may have been and you shall live a life with regret and 'What if's.'"

Weiss narrowed her eyes in thought, the more she thought about it, the more she realized Graver was right! She had to take a Chance, or else she would always wonder what could have been. And she was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! And she wouldn't settle for what ifs!

She pulled out her own phone and went to her contacts list; she had someone she needed to call. Putting the pone up to her ear she looked back at her driver, "Graver, do you think we could make a detour on the way home. I don't think I will be returning there for awhile…."

Alex simply chuckled as he turned right, heading in the opposite direction of the Schnee home. He didn't know what the young one was planning, but he was bound by honor to her family to carry out her request. That, and the fiery look in her eyes said that she wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

_The Next Day_

Lela Tiefield had been in the Real-Estate business for twenty years, she had shown people many houses and sold people new homes. However, not once had she sold a house to someone as young as the three people that were currently in their new home. It was a modest sell of a two story house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living from and laundry room.

When she first met the three teens that had introduced themselves as Blake, Dante and Nick, she was understandably skeptical about them having the funds to actually _buy _a home, let alone rent one. But she humored them and showed them a few places until they finally came across a place that caught their interest. The two story house was fairly close to Beacon Academy and located in the city of Vale, when Dante had pulled out a card and transferred money to her business when she gave them the price she was honestly surprised.

She idly wondered where someone as young as him got money like that.

But she didn't care, today was a productive day she couldn't have been happier.

The tip she got helped to.

"Well, it will use a little painting, and some furniture, but say hello to our home away from home!" Nick said as he, Dante and Blake looked around the barren living room of Dante's and Nick's new home. The walls were painted a solid white, the light from the windows in the house shinning of them. The purple haired teen grinned as he wondered off to look around, leaving Dante and Blake alone.

"So… what do you think?" Dante asked as he looked over at his girlfriend, she let her eyes wonder around the room a little more before turning to Dante.

"Well, like Nick said it will need some things before it feels like a real home." The Faunas said making the boy nod; Blake looked like she wanted to say something else but kept quiet. Unfortunately for her, Dante seemed to always be able to sense when something was wrong with her, Yang or Ruby.

"Something the matter?" He asked with raised brow, Blake hesitated for a bit making him continue. "If there is something bothering you, you can tell me. You know that right?"

"Of course," The cat-girl said, she knew she could tell her boyfriend anything but felt what she wanted to say was a little embarrassing. "It's just… well since you have two extra rooms in your home… I was wondering if maybe…"

"Go on," Dante said when Blake trailed off, looking uncertain.

"If maybe I could… move in?" Dante blinked once before chuckling making Blake frown lightly at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, Dante just smiled at her. The Reaper walked up to Blake and wrapped her in a hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while he placed his on hers.

"You don't have to ask me that, of course you can move in," He said squeezing her one last time before pulling back some so he could see her face, both still in a hug though. He was starting to get used to initiating their little hugs they had when they were alone, finding them to be comforting and nice. "But don't you have a place of your own."

"Well, I rent an apartment with money I earn on missions, but other than that no." Blake replied.

"Do you have anything you need form there?"

"Just some books and clothes I was not able to bring to Beacon with me…" Dante raised an eyebrow again when he saw a pink tinge grace Blake's cheeks when she mentioned clothes. What was that about?

"Well, we'll go get them then." The cloaked boy said as he tried to pull out of their light hug, only for Blake to pull him back in forcing him to rest his head on her shoulder again as she did the same.

"Let's just stay like this a little longer… I like it." Was all Blake said, Dante just shrugged. He wasn't complaining, he was enjoying the hug as much as she was.

Blake closed her eyes as she sighed softly into the hug, opening one eye when she realized something. "You know, with how mature you are I forget you're still a year younger then me." She commented, while Dante was taller than Ruby, he was slightly shorter then Blake, Yang and Weiss, something that for some reason amused her.

"Oh, and your fine with dating someone as young as me?" Dante teased lightly, it wasn't the first time this had come up. Yang had made a comment similar to Blake's a few weeks ago and teased Dante about being into 'older women.' Something he neither confirmed nor denied.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now be quiet, your ruining the peace." Blake said, Dante obeyed and the two just stood there, enjoying each other's company. Nothing could ruin the light and happy moment…

"A-HEM."

Well, almost anything.

The two hugging teens jumped apart at the sound of someone coughing loudly. Both turned to see Nick standing in one of the hallways a fiendish grin on his face. "Should I give you love birds some alone time?"

"No!" Nick chuckled when they replied in unison.

_At least, not yet anyway…. _Blake thought to herself, she still had to think of a way to get Nick away long enough for her and Dante to spend some 'alone time' with each other. _Maybe if I just knock him out with a hammer, hmm…._

"Right well, I'm ready to do some house shopping if you guys are." The board sword user said, ignoring the chill that went down his spine. Why was he suddenly afraid of Nora's War Hammer?

Must be his imagination. Yeah, it had to be that!

With that, the three went back into town to search for things to buy for the house, Blake had been worried that Dante wouldn't be able to afford all the things they would need or want. Nick just snorted in amusement and said something about that not happening for a _long _time. Nick and Dante did most of the shopping while Blake swung by her place to grab the remainder of her things. It took all day to get the things they would need, but in the end they were able to get it all unpacked and set up with the help of workers from the stores they had gotten furniture from.

They ended up with a couch and two cushioned arm chairs for the living room along with a TV and coffee table. The kitchen was filled with dishes and food in pantries and the frig/freeze they had bought. The dining room sported a table with six chairs while the two bathrooms had all its necessities and they even had a washer and drier. Blake had turned her room into a mini library with the books she had and had placed them on the shelves Dante had bought her, something she told him he didn't have to do, he just shrugged and got them anyway.

Nicks room was, well, purple. He didn't really get much for it, just a bed like the other two and something's to make it look nice, Dante had done the same only minus the purple. Overall, it was starting to feel like a home.

"Phew!" Nick sighed as he plopped down on the black couch in the living room, Blake was sitting in her own chair reading a certain black book while Dante was in the kitchen preparing them something to eat. "That was exhausting, but the place is almost finished!" He grinned, all they needed to do was a little painting and they would be set!

"Please try not to be so loud, I'm trying to read." Blake said, not even looking up from her book. Nick just shrugged; he was a little surprised that Blake would be living with him and Dante when they weren't at Beacon but didn't mind. More teasing for him!

"As long as you don't get to loud when you're with Dante at night," Blake looked up from her book this time with wide eyes, Nick just laughed when he saw the blush forming on the girls face. "D-Do remember that I'll be here, so try to keep it down." The male teen leaned to the right as Blake through her book at him, making it miss and hit the wall.

"AH! You mis-hmpf!" Nick fell back as a pillow hit his face; Blake just smirked as she got up and retrieved her favorite book. Nick groaned and glared at the raven haired girl, "That's cheating!"

"Never said I was playing fair." She retorted sitting back down and making herself comfy. Dante poked his head in the room for a second at hearing the commotion before going back to cooking, deeming it as another Nick being childish situation.

Anything Nick was going to reply with died in his throat as there were three sudden sharp knocks on the front door, surprising him and Blake. They hadn't told anyone where they lived yet, who could it be?

The purple haired teen got up and headed for the door, grabbing Armageddon which was leaning up against the wall next to the door in case it was trouble. "Who is it?" He asked in a polite voice.

_"It's me you dolt, now open up!" _Nick and Blake froze at the sound of the muffled voice.

There was no way…

Nick quick opened the door, putting his weapon down. Standing on the front porch was the last person he expected to see, with some suitcases behind her.

_"W-Weiss?!"_

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: *Lying on the ground in pain* Ow…._**

**_Mercer: *Wipes blood from mouth* That was fun while it lasted._**

**_Yang: *Pokes head out from behind a boulder* Damn, that was intense._**

**_Dante: What can you expect from people like them?_**

**_Mercer: I suppose I can do the outro this time. *Turns to audience* Thank you all who have been with this story from the start, and to those who are new, welcome. Also be sure to check out FallenSymphony963's story RWBY: Viper's Glare to see more of me._**

**_RK: *Waving White flag* Don't forget to leave a review… bleg! *Faints*_**

**_Weiss: Is he going to be okay?_**

**_Mercer: He'll be fine… maybe._**

_Omake: Poker Night_

Dante glanced to his left as he held his cards to his face, sitting a little a ways from him as Prof. Ports, a beat of sweat rolling down his forehead as he held his cards nervously. Glancing to his right he saw Prof. Goodwitch with a mask of indifference as she held her cards, but if one looked close enough they would find the look of doubt in her emerald eyes.

Finally the young man's eyes settled on the person sitting across from him who looked right back, not giving away nothing with his impassive mask. Indeed, Headmaster Ozpin had one of the best poker faces Dante had ever seen, not that he would admit it….

"I fold!" Ports said as he laid his cards down, Dante took a quick look and with held a grimace. That was a terrible hand he had. Glynda, seeing Ports hand felt good enough to place hers down.

"Straight." She said with a small smirk, it died when Ozpin put his down.

"Full house." Goodwitch lowered her head in depression, knowing she had lost… again. Dante stared at the Headmasters' hand with a small frown, Ozpin rose an eyebrow, had he finally won?

Dante's lips twitched slightly upward in a smirk. That act alone utterly crushed any hope Ozpin had and scattered it to the winds of defeat.

"Royal Flush." Dante chuckled as he brought all their money to his already ridiculously huge pile of Lien.

No one beat Dante at Poker Night.

Because Poker Night was Dante's Night.

Somewhere in an alternate dimension fighting a level 4 Akuma, a white haired teen felt oddly proud of someone he never met before.


End file.
